Gundam Liberation Academy
by Amy the Battousai
Summary: Harry's Cousin is willing to help him be the best he can be but not at Hogwarts where Albus is because his cousin does not trust Albus to keep him safe. Sometimes family has to step in and help where others will not, but family is sometimes complicated...
1. The Beginning

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"You had better be glad that I came when you called. I didn't have to come here, you know. Upon hearing about how my cousin is treated, I am taking him out of your care and putting him into my care," speaks a young man with long chestnut braided hair and violet eyes. "That means I am withdrawing him from this institution and into a much better, healthier school."

"Mr. Maxwell, I can understand but to withdraw him from school is not a very wise thing to do," speaks Dumbledore looking at Mr. Maxwell.

"Oh, and what reason do you have for that?" asks Mr. Duo Maxwell. He may run. He may hide. But he never tells a lie.

"He is safest here from Voldemort and his Death Eaters," answers Albus smiling as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see, you think that don't you," grins Duo. "Let me tell you that I disagree with your statement and let me point out three reasons why I don't believe you. One: you hired a death eater in his first year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He not only tried to kill Harry, he was hosting the spirit of Voldemort who was on his quest to become immortal by drinking Unicorn blood and obtaining the Philosopher Stone. Which you believe to be safest here at Hogwarts endangering every student here by that move alone. Do you call him almost dying by that man's possessed hands safe? Cause I sure don't."

"Second: A Basilisk within your school killed a girl over fifty years ago and petrified three students and one cat. The spirit of Tom Riddle, the more younger version of Voldemort, took over the mind of a young female student and she almost died. Harry fought said Basilisk, almost died from that and only survived by luck of a sword he drew from a hat. Do you call that safe? I don't. Third: Dementors almost suck out his soul because they were after his innocent god father that you knew and had proof of his innocence but did nothing to get him free so he could take over taking care of Harry but you didn't. I don't call that safe."

"Those were things I didn't think ahead about but I am grateful that he survived," smiles Albus.

"Duo and I can teach him all he needs to know. We will not but his life at risk while he is learning either. He's fighting a war, and you're making it out to be easy. He needs to be trained," growls a young man with unruly hair.

"Harry needs to be trained in the way of a wizard not a terrorist or assassin. He needs to be trained to kill Voldemort, and he can't very well do that while he is with a Wizard that has not been trained to fight Dark Wizards. It is essential that he defeats Voldemort before Voldemort can kill Harry. The world hangs in the balance of whether or not Harry is prepared to fight properly," speaks Dumbledore.

"Please, just because I hid in the muggle world after I ran away from my family doesn't mean I haven't been using my magic. I found many wizards that hid in the muggle world that knew how to use magic to teach me. I know more than you give me credit for," speaks Duo staring at the old man. "You called me to take legal custody of him, so that he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's and that is what I am going to do."

"Call him," barks the young man with unruly hair.

"Hee-chan, be nice," smiles Duo leaning into the shoulder of the one unruly hair.

"Very well, but at least let him decide on what he wants to do before you do something," speaks Dumbledore before he waves his arm.

The door opens a few minutes later with a young man with unruly black hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses steps into the room. "You called headmaster," speaks the young man.

"Yes, Harry, I have some great news to tell you," smiles Dumbledore but before he could continue, the one with unruly hair was at Harry's side and inspecting the young man.

"Thin, far too thin for someone his age, he's small, too small. Those glasses are hideous and need to be replaced or his eyes fixed. His robes will need an upgrade and by the looks of it so could his muggle clothes. Needs to be fed really well. He may never grow any taller. Can't tell if he has hit his growth spurt or not. He's lean. Perfect for hand-to-hand combat. Duo, what do you think?" asks the unruly haired boy.

"I think you are right Heero. We will need to make sure he gets three square meals a day. Quatre won't be happy until he gains weight and height. Quatre won't let him step a foot outside without agreeing to go clothe shopping, for a completely new wardrobe. Wufei will want him to get his eyes fixed and if that can't happen at least a better pair of glasses," speaks Duo walking up to Harry and looking him up and down. "I can tell he is a Potter, hair that can't be tamed unless long in length."

"Who are you people?" asks Harry backing away from them.

"Now Harry…" starts Dumbledore.

TBC…


	2. I Have A Cousin

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 2: I Have A Cousin

"Before that old man puts something stupid into your head, I shall first introduce myself. My name is Duo Maxwell, my name used to Lucien Vlad Malfoy. My mother was the sister of James Potter, killed by my father Lucius Malfoy after I was born," speaks Duo bowing down to Harry. "His name is Heero Yuy, and that is all you need to know about us while in the presence of the headmaster. I shall be from this day forward taking over your guardianship as I am of legal age to do so."

"WHAT?" yells Harry.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Harry, for that is one thing I will not do. Listen the first time around is better than the second time," speaks Duo sitting down.

"Headmaster?" asks Harry looking at Albus.

"It is the truth; you and Duo are cousins. He will explain why he goes by a different name and other things that he refuses to tell me," smiles Albus.

"You are a snoop that wants to know everything, even when it has nothing to do with you. My life and background have nothing to do with you, therefore I shall not be telling you anything that deals with my life or background. I am not your student, and I am not a minor. No one bosses me around but who I say and you are nothing to me but a meddling old man that needs to retire," snaps Duo, standing up and facing the headmaster.

"Duo, do not go Shinigami here," growls Heero grabbing Duo's arm and forcing him to face Heero.

"I shall be waiting outside," grounds out Duo before he leaves the room to cool himself down.

"Gomen about Duo, he hates it when people who don't need to know anything start questioning him or his friends," speaks Heero bowing to Albus and Harry. "Harry, if you will follow me. Duo would like to take you for the weekend to the place we are staying at, to give you two time to get to know each other. He will explain everything that he expects from you there."

"Very well, I might as well see what is going on," sighs Harry following Heero down the stairs out of the headmaster's office.

"Good, you followed. Let us get to Severus' office and get the hell out of this school," speaks Duo turning and walking down the hallway.

"What about my clothes and homework?" asks Harry walking up next to Duo.

Duo stops and turns to look at Harry. "Yes, homework is important. Show us to your dorm. Only grab your homework. Clothes will be taken care of as you are getting new clothes," nods Duo gesturing for him to lead the way.

Harry walks up the stairs towards the painted lady. He gives the password to the painted lady and goes into the Gryffindor Common Rooms. Hermione and Ron rush forward to ask him what the headmaster had wanted.

"Well, Harry, what did he want?" asks Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron, I'll be leaving for the weekend. Don't worry, I'll write to you guys but something has come up. I'm going to be getting to know a cousin I didn't know I had. And from now on, I'll be living with him during the summers," speaks Harry. "Although, I'm not too sure I should trust him just yet."

The three head up to the boys dorm-sleeping area, Harry grabs his book bag and places all the homework he knows he has in it. He turns to his friends and smiles at them. "Don't worry too much, I can take care of myself, you know," speaks Harry, leading the way back down to the common room and over to the door where Duo and Heero are waiting.

"We'll trust you for now Harry, just don't fall behind in classes we are only ending our first week back today," speaks Hermione.

"Yeah, and if they hurt you, they'll have us to deal with," smiles Ron, shaking Harry's hand.

"You guys act like I'm leaving for good. I will be back Monday morning for classes," speaks Harry turning to look at his new guardian who seems to have calmed down since he last saw him.

Although Harry doesn't know what is going to happen when he goes with his so-called cousin. Duo, on the other hand can't wait to get him home and de-brainwash his cousin from all the crap Dumblefuck and Voldecort have trashed his head with. Duo leads the way down to Severus' office, where they will be using his floo to get them home.

"Yo, Sev, let us go home," smiles Duo ignoring the glare coming from Severus.

Harry watches with interest the interaction between Snape and Duo. To him, Duo was a brave man to invoke the wrath of the deadly potion master. Duo, on the other hand, rather liked to get to people pissed off at him; he found it funny to watch them blow up for petty reasons. Heero just sat back, watched as well, he knew his lover very well, and knew that Duo would either be running for his life soon or laughing his head off.

"I told you not to call me that, especially in front of a student, Duo, or should I call you by a name you detest with your very being, Malfoy," snaps Severus looking down at Duo.

"Ah, come on, you're my godfather, why can't I call you the same thing Draco gets to call you?" chuckles Duo, turning to activate the floo network.

"If you must call me something, call me Uncle Sev," barks Severus watching Duo jump for joy.

"Ok, Uncle Sev, thanks for letting us floo here and back to our home," smiles Duo. "Harry, I want you to listen closely to what Heero says, ok. We don't want you to get lost; I'll be right behind you."

"Cheeky Brat, get back home, before the others worry about you," snorts Severus, watching Heero step up to the fireplace.

"Winner France Deport," speaks Heero throwing the floo into the fireplace. The green flames whoosh Heero away.

"Well, go on Harry, don't worry about anything, but getting to your new home," chuckles Duo pushing Harry into the fireplace and holding out a bag full of floo powder.

"Let the boy go at his own pace, god knows he's going to need to rest a lot once there," speaks Severus as Harry takes a handful of the floo offered to him.

"Winner France Deport," states Harry almost in a whisper before he throws the floo down.

"Thanks for this; the potions you gave me should work. I want to make sure Harry's mind is free from all other influences on him. The truth is going to be hard enough to tell him without outside influence placed on him. You will stop by later with Draco of course," smiles Duo as he steps into the fireplace. "Winner France Deport" he vanished with the green flames.

"Good luck Lucien. You're going to need it," speaks Severus to an empty room.

TBC…


	3. New People, Lies, And

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 3: New People, Lies, And…

~~~Winner France Deport~~~

"I got you," remarks Heero grabbing onto Harry as he falls out of the fireplace.

"Thanks," smiles Harry. "Never been graceful flooing."

Heero moves him a little ways away from the fireplace as Duo comes bouncing out a few seconds later.

"Welcome to the Winner France Deport. We'll give you a grand tour in a little while, but right now, we need to meet the others and explain a lot of things," states Duo, walking away.

Harry follows with slight hesitations because he's in an unfamiliar place. Duo and Heero lead Harry to a much bigger room where three other people are sitting down around the comfy looking chairs and couches. The room is down in light peach colors with a soothing fireplace blazing with a fire. The room feels like a very safe place to be. Harry relaxes just as the three people turn their heads to look at the newcomers.

Heero walks over to an Asian looking young man with black hair in a high ponytail, black eyes, with golden-rimmed reading glasses placed softly on the tip of his nose, he wearing a black sleeveless shirt with white pants. The young man is sitting on a brown couch and moves around a little to accommodate Heero, who sits down next to the Asian, letting the Asian lean into him.

Sitting in a greenish chair are the other two occupants of the room. The taller one with brown hair in his eyes has green eyes just like Harry's eyes. He looks strong built, his arms rest gently around the smaller blonde-haired person with blue eyes in his lap. The taller looks Latin while the smaller one looks Arabic. The taller one is wearing a green short sleeve shirt and blue jeans, while the smaller one is wearing a white short sleeve shirt and light brown pants.

"Come on, Harry, they are not going to bite," speaks Duo, pulling Harry into the room, the two taking up the other couch. "Alright, so you already met Heero, but I think we should all introduce ourselves first. I'll go last; guys, please don't go into too much detail about your past. Harry can learn that during his stay here."

"My name is Heero Yuy, I work for the Preventers. I was the Pilot 01 of Gundam Wing, and Wing Zero. I am a trained assassin, I have been taught combat skills for fighting hand to hand, swords, knifes, wizard duels, and I know gymnastics as well," speaks Heero.

"You may call me Wufei Chang-Yuy; I also work for the Preventers. I was Pilot 05 of Gundam Shenlong, and Altron. All that Heero said after his Gundam I know as well but I excel most with swords. Also I am Heero's lover," speaks the young Asian man.

"Trowa Barton, or Triton Bloom, I go by both. I work as the bodyguard of Mr. Winner, head of the WEI Corporation. I was Pilot 03 of Gundam Heavyarms. Same goes for me, but I excel in gymnastics," speaks the taller one.

"I am Mr. Winner, as Trowa put it. I am Quatre Raberba Winner-Barton. You may call me Quatre. I am the head of the WEI Corporation. I was Pilot 04 of Gundam Sandrock. Same goes for me but I excel in strategies. Trowa is my life partner, as well," remarks the smaller, blonde-haired person.

"You know my name, but I guess it is my past you should get to know first before I tell you much of anything else. First, though, I want you to drink these three potions. Don't worry, they won't harm you at all, but rather help you out," smiles Duo handing Harry three potions.

Watching the five wearily, he slowly drinks the three potions, being as cautious as he can be. A bright light envelopes him and an explosion of magic rocks the furniture in the entire manor. It feels like a cloud was being lifted from his mind and he could think clearly. His mind's thought process is faster and things he believed he never learned were easy for him to recall. He could think clearly, letting him see that his so-called friends never really cared. Their smiles, laughs were all fake.

His distrust of Slytherins is gone. Now, he cannot see a reason why he couldn't have been friends with both Ron and Draco. How could he not that Dumbledore had been using him. Although, there were a few things that came to his realization and he wished to talk about them. He can see now why Duo wanted him to drink first. If what Duo has to tell might be countered, by whatever the hell he had been under.

"What happened?" asks Harry blinking his eyes. "It feels like I can think about things I wasn't allowed to think about before."

"You were under two different compulsion spells, one to distrust all Slytherins, and another to hate Professor Severus Snape. A love potion was being fed to you, in order for you to end up marrying Ginny Weasley. Four blocks on your magic each one a level higher than the last: one to block your special gifts, such as Parseltongue, one to block your inheritance and creature magic if you have any, another one to block your maximum level of magic, the last to enforce the first which had started to crack. A speed healing reduction spell to ensure wounds will last longer as well as the pain that comes with the wounds. A spell to slow down your thinking process and last but not least a spell to ensure you couldn't remember everything you were learning, dampening your intelligence."

"You are probably wondering why you were under so many spells to think and react a certain way," speaks Duo.

"Who would do all that?" asks Harry looking at Duo.

"To put it as bluntly as possible, your Headmaster cast all the spells and gave you the love potion," Duo states watching Harry's reaction.

"WHAT?" shouts Harry standing up. "Why would he want to do something like that to me? Does he not want me to survive the confrontation with Voldemort? Keep me stupid, weak and vulnerable?"

"He wanted to control you, make you do things his way. It is partly the reason why I ran away from my home. When I was ten years old, my younger brother Draco was born to my father, Lucius, and my stepmother, Narcissa. That was the first time I met Albus Dumbledore and saw right through his little act. Having Lucius for a father, he taught me many things since I was three years old.

"Dumbledore wanted Draco to go to Hogwarts, just like I would be doing once I turned eleven. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa wanted Draco to go; they didn't even want me to go. They knew that if I went I would learn about my mother and how he died. What neither expected was, I already knew that Lucius had killed my mother after he gave birth to me. I had actually met a Dementor when I was five and had heard my mother screaming for his life and the green light.

"I put everything together. While Dumbledore was there, I got this feeling that he was trying to set something up. When Narcissa asked how my cousin was doing, I was curious because they hadn't mentioned to me about a cousin. Dumbledore told everyone that Harry Potter would be born sometime in July, but no one was sure when. I left the room, hunted down a book about pureblood families, and found the Potters listed in it.

"I found a James and his brother Richard who was dead and attached to Richard as son was listed me. I decided after that to take the book and anything else I wanted and to run away from my home. I couldn't stand what had happened to my mother, and I didn't want to stick around to see what happened to Draco. I lived off the streets for about four years before Father Maxwell and Sister Helen took me in, by that time, I had the name Duo, given to me by a kid named Solo, who died on the streets.

"They died cause of the Alliance, and so I fought in the war as Pilot 02 of Gundam Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell. I, of course, was trained in stealth as well as what my friends had training in. I excel in stealth," explains Duo waiting for Harry to react.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me about you? Why keep the fact that I had more blood family from me? How old are you? If you could have raised me, why didn't you? Why now?" asks Harry confused for the most part.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you because he was unsure as to how you would react at first and because he couldn't find me regardless of how much he searched for me. I'm twenty-four years old, ten years older than you are. I would have only been able to raise you after my seventeenth birthday; you would have been seven years old. And why can now be explained," answers Duo.

"Then explain, I'm listening," barks Harry, getting upset.

"I received two days ago a letter from Dumbledore. Here is what it said:

"_Dear Mr. Lucien Malfoy,_

"_Or should I address you as Mr. Duo Maxwell. I am the Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have finally found you alive, my dear boy. Your father will be pleased to hear that you are alive and well. It seems that your younger brother does not know about you. I am writing to tell you about your cousin Harry James Potter. It has come to my attention that you do not know that your Uncle James Potter and Aunt Lily Potter nee Evans are dead and have been for fifteen years now._

"_Your cousin, Harry Potter, has been living with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and their son Dudley Dursley's house since that time. It has also come to my attention that the blood magic that Lily had set up for her son and sister Petunia has weakened to the point that it is no longer safe for Mr. Potter to remain living with them. I am asking if you would like to be granted guardianship over your cousin to keep him safe from the Death Eaters that are hunting him down, and from Voldemort._

"_If you wish to become his guardian, please respond as soon as possible._

"_Regards, Albus Dumbledore_," repeats Duo from the letter in his hands.

"I see, Dumbledore is only allowing this because it isn't safe at Aunt Petunia's anymore. He would have never let this happen otherwise," remarks Harry softly.

"Correct, he would have hidden this from you for the rest of your life and I would have never known otherwise. I may live in the Muggle world, but that doesn't mean I haven't tried to keep up with what is going on. I have tried to find out about my family by searching in a place I am unfamiliar with, took me a lot of time to find out anything about my father and brother," states Duo shaking his head. "It was as if something was preventing me from finding anything else out. Even that book I took stopped working the night after I ran away."

"What happens now?" asks Harry looking up at Duo.

"You believe it all?" asks Duo ignoring Harry's question for the time being.

"How could I not? I can see clearly as day that Dumbledore has been pulling the strings, even with my friends. I wonder who my friends truly are and who is just playing me," grounds out Harry.

"Time will tell, there are a few ways but for now let us move on. The next question is do you wish to continue going to Hogwarts for schooling or would you rather go to a different magic school? You don't have to answer right now; you have the entire weekend to decide. If you do decide to go to a different school, we have one already picked out. Quatre will show to your room, and then we can have dinner, how does that sound," smiles Duo, standing up and stretching his body.

"Sounds good, Duo," smiles Harry as he watches Quatre climb down from his spot with a smile on his face.

"You'll like it here. We are a small family, but a family nonetheless," Quatre leaves the room with Harry trailing behind him.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" asks Duo looking at the others in the room.

"With time," responds Wufei, going back to his book.

TBC…


	4. New School, Acceptance Perhaps

A/N: Sorry it is late. I had a very busy day yesterday! I went out to see a mountain called Mt. Kampu, then to an Aquarium, last but not least to a Namahage Musuem. I love Japan.

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 4: New School, Acceptance Perhaps?

~~~ With Harry and Quatre ~~~

"Duo means well," speaks Quatre as the two walk up two flights of stairs. "Once he found out everything he could about you. He got so angry with himself for not finding out sooner. Now, what Duo didn't tell is that we don't live here permanently. We actually live in Japan and we would find a magic school in Japan for you to attend if you so wish, if not we would be going to Hogwarts to keep an eye on you and Dumbledore to make sure he doesn't mess with you anymore than he already has."

"Thanks, but I think I would like to think about everything first. It's a lot of information to process," sighs Harry.

"It is," smiles Quatre in an understanding way. "Here you are."

Quatre opens the door and lets Harry have a look around. The room is two times bigger than his dorm room in Gryffindor. The colors are done in light blue and dark blue tones. Light sandal wooded desk matched the light sandal wooden bed frame. The sheets are two different colors of blue along with a few green pillows to match his eyes.

"It's huge," gasps Harry walking into the room.

"Duo figured that if we made you a room like this, you have nothing to complain about because you're not used to such big rooms. This is the smallest room in the house," smiles Quatre.

"Smallest room in the house, I would hate to see the biggest," speaks Harry. "You could be like the richest man alive."

"Actually, I'm the richest muggle alive, but after that I'm quite poor to a lot of wizards out there," chuckles Quatre.

"Wow," smiles Harry moving to touch a few of the furniture in the room.

"Come, let us see what Trowa is cooking," smiles Quatre leading the way back downstairs and towards the kitchen.

~~~Dinner Talk~~~

Harry watches the five interact with each other throughout dinner, wondering if he could really be a part of this family. Have his own family to go home to at the end of the day that would be nice. Harry chuckles at his cousins antics towards Heero and Wufei. It seemed his brother is in love with two of the men here. Quatre always asks him questions to make sure Harry is a part of the conversations as well, so not to feel left out.

"So what courses are you taking at Hogwarts this year?" asks Quatre turning to watch Harry.

"Let's see, I'm taking History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Divinations, and Astronomy," answers Harry looking thoughtful for a minute.

"Are those all the choices Hogwarts offers students?" asks Wufei curious.

"No, Hogwarts offers more. Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Flying Lessons, and a few more that I don't know about I guess," shrugs Harry.

"Such small choices," speaks Quatre. "Why I know more schools that offer twice as many as Hogwarts and turns out twice as powerful wizards than Hogwarts does."

"True," nods Trowa.

"Like which school?" asks Harry, curious if he could learn more.

"There's the Kyoto School for Warlocks and Hags, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute, and Gundam Liberation Academy to name a few," speaks Duo.

"Which one would I go to, if I choose to leave Hogwarts?" asks Harry.

"Most likely Gundam Liberation Academy in Japan, we teach at the school, so you would most likely attend as a student," remarks Quatre.

"What is offered there?" asks Harry wanting to know.

"Main Course are: History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Introduction to Wizards and Witches, Introduction to Muggles, Gymnastics, and Dark Arts. Electives are: Politics, Care of Magical Creatures, Divinations, Astronomy, Astrology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Muggle Technology, Sword Fighting, Fencing, Barriers, Curse Breaking, Flying Lessons, Curses, Healing, Magical Theory, Genealogy, Magical Arts, Languages, Dragon Training, and Occlumency and Legilimency," answers Heero.

"Isn't teaching the Dark Arts and Curses dangerous?" asks Harry looking shocked at all the courses he could take.

"No, most wizards and witches that go to the school know how to handle the power of the spells, and curses. Besides, it's not the magic that makes a person good or evil it's how it is used. There is no light or dark magic, there is just magic," explains Quatre.

"I could gain a lot of knowledge, I might be able to defeat Voldemort with that kind of magic skill backing me up," speaks Harry in awe.

"Does that mean you will transfer schools?" asks Wufei, looking up from his meal.

"Are there house rivalries? Is there Quidditch? Is it a boarding school like Hogwarts? Or would I be able to stay at home and go to school? Is it a Castle or some other kind of building? Did you guys go there? Would I be able to see my friends during the holidays? Is there an Alley to go to, to buy my school supplies? Is there a Gringotts near the school? Which city is the school located in?" asks Harry looking excited about the prospect of a new school, and a new start on life.

"There are house rivalries, but they are nothing like Hogwarts. Everyone gets along with each other except when games are being held. There is Quidditch, and teams one can play on, if you so choose you want to play," chuckles Quatre starting.

"It is a boarding school, but since it's located in the middle of a city, there are many students that either walk or get a ride to school. You don't have to stay at the school. Quatre will be here every night as we all teach at the school, or you could room with Duo in his private chambers at the school, or room in a dorm. That is your choice," continues Wufei.

"It's not a castle, it's a huge tall building that can pass as a work place, and teens temp jobs or something else. We didn't go to the school; we built it and teach there," smiles Trowa.

"Your friends may come here during summer and Christmas breaks if their parents allow them, but you wouldn't be able to go over to their place as it would be too dangerous for you. Dumbledore may be able to get his hands on you, and that is something we do not want. Firefly Alley is where you would go to get your school supplies, and isn't that far from our home in Japan," speaks Heero.

"There is a Gringotts in Tokyo, Japan, where we will be, so you may transfer all your money to the bank there. As of tomorrow, I will be holding your keys for you. The school is located in Tokyo, where we will be living. The city is huge and you will have time to explore it, on the weekends, we will be taking you around town to have fun and get to know each other better," finishes Duo.

"What subjects do you guys teach?" asks Harry brimming with more questions.

"If you decide to go, we will not be telling you. If you decide not to go we'll tell you," answers Quatre chuckles at Harry's face.

"The school itself sounds wonderful, and so do the students that attend. I would be sad to leave my friends behind but maybe a fresh start would do me some good. Besides I don't want to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, and I have a feeling that if I stay at Hogwarts I would have to," speaks Harry softly.

"Since Gundam Liberation Academy does not participate in that tournament you could never compete in it," remarks Heero.

"You may sleep on it tonight, and give your answer tomorrow if you wish," smiles Wufei noticing the yawn coming from Harry.

"Alright," Harry is lead out of the kitchen and up the stairs by Duo.

TBC…


	5. Changing Schools

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 5: Changing Schools

~~~Heero and Wufei~~~

"I wonder what Harry is going to do?" ponders Wufei as he strips down for bed.

"By the sound of his voice, he may just choose to transfer out of Hogwarts," remarks Heero, following his lover's actions.

"If he does, he can start Monday like the other students will, and if not the backup teachers will take up our classes for the year," states Wufei, crawling underneath the covers naked.

"True," says Heero, pulling Wufei closer to his body, wrapping his own arms and legs intricately around Wufei's, effectively trapping him for the night.

~~~Trowa and Quatre~~~

"I wonder what he answer is going to give," sighs Quatre, rubbing his forehead, trying to get rid of the headache that appeared.

Quatre is trying his hardest to make Harry familiar to his Space Heart as fast as possible. He wants to be able to protect Harry as much as he can, even if he is going to be far away or close. He wants to be able to read his emotions for when he needs to.

"He will choose the right path for him," speaks Trowa, pulling Quatre to him and to their bed. "Sleep, Little One, everything will work out in the end."

"You're right," smiles Quatre. "Night, Love."

"Night," murmurs Trowa already half asleep curled around Quatre's petite body.

~~~Harry and Duo~~~

"If I transfer schools, will that be the right thing to do?" asks Harry as they walk up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"I can't tell you that, Harry. Only you can decide if a decision is right or wrong," speaks Duo. "For example, when I found out about you needing a place to live and as I was the only living relative you have that would not harm you, I had a choice. I could have denied you and left you at the mercy of your relatives or foster care, or I could have taken you in. I decided that the right decision for me was to take you in." Duo looks into Harry's eyes. "I could not in any way have abandoned someone that needs me. I have killed many in the name of peace, to protect orphans like you from ever having horrible living conditions. So I told my family, my friends, that you would be living with us and they agreed to help me out."

"I like your friends so far," smiles Harry. "Everyone seems to take me very seriously about what I want. You guys are not in any way pressuring me to make one decision or another, like many others I know in my life."

"One must always decide for themselves the very path they intend to walk down. You will find that not many will walk down a similar path to you and those that do, you can believe and trust to always stay by your side," speaks Duo.

"What kind of houses do they have, Duo?" asks Harry as they step into Harry's room.

"Four, like Hogwarts. They are Crystal, Diamond, Jade, and Ruby," answers Duo watching Harry walk over to his new bed.

"When does the school start or has it already started?" asks Harry watching Duo lean against the doorframe.

"Gundam Liberation Academy starts this Monday night. Students will be arriving around five in the evening, sorting will happen, a speech about the new school year, food, and then off to bed or back home for those that don't live on campus," answers Duo.

"I think I have decided on what I want to do. I'll tell everyone at breakfast tomorrow. Is that ok with you?" asks Harry getting up and moving over to his dresser.

"That's fine," smiles Duo, leaving Harry alone for the rest of the night.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Harry is the third one in the kitchen. He's surprised to see Wufei and Trowa in the kitchen before him. Wufei is sipping on tea, while the coffee pot is making coffee for those who drink it. Trowa is fixing breakfast for everyone, knowing that the smell of food will bring down Quatre. The coffee will bring down Heero and eventually Duo. Heero walks in a few minutes later.

Harry accepts the tea placed in front of him by Wufei, sipping on it as Trowa pulls out six plates and fills up two before going back to cooking more food. Quatre walks into the room, dressed up like an executive while the others, including him, were still in pajamas. Wufei places a plate full of food in front of Harry and himself as Trowa serves Heero and Quatre next.

Heero places a cup of coffee in Quatre's hands as he sips from his own. A few minutes later, Trowa places a plate and a cup of coffee on the table with the empty chair and sits down next to Quatre with his own cup of coffee and plate full of food. Duo stumbles into the room a second later as everyone else is eating. To Harry's amazement, this was all done in complete silence, no one has spoken a single word as far as Harry can tell.

"Have you decided?" asks Heero, breaking the silence.

"I have, I just don't know how to tell my friends at Hogwarts that I'll be going to a different school," speaks Harry looking troubled over the problem.

"You could always say that I don't trust Dumbledore to keep you safe after hearing about all the adventures you had while at Hogwarts. So I decided to pull you out of Hogwarts," speaks Duo smiling. "I don't mind being the bad guy if it keeps you safe."

"Are you sure?" asks Harry.

"He's sure, and now we can go shopping for your school supplies, and get you new clothes for when not in school among new glasses, contacts, or fix your eyes completely. We also need to transfer your money from Gringotts in Diagon Alley to the Gringotts in Firefly Alley in Tokyo. We will also need to tell Dumbledore about the transfer and get your papers for GLA," smiles Quatre standing up and pulling Harry up the stairs.

"Are we all going?" asks Wufei.

"Hn."

"Sure."

"Duh, he's my cousin, of course I'm going."

"I am as well, and Quatre will be going because he's paying for most of it," sighs Wufei as they all head up the stairs to change for the day.

TBC…


	6. Shopping With Quatre

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 6: Shopping with Quatre

~~~Harry finds out why not to go shopping with Quatre~~~

"Are we done yet?" asks Harry collapsing into a chair in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Almost," chuckles Duo.

"Come on, I've done more shopping today then I have ever done in my life and I feel like I'm about to die," complains Harry.

"We still need to transfer your papers, your money, and get your eyes fixed," speaks Wufei.

"I don't know about my eyes. Getting them fixed would be nice, no more glasses but…," Harry says not knowing what he wanted to say.

"Its fine, we don't have to have them fixed. We can get you better glasses and maybe contacts to go with them," smiles Quatre.

"That sounds better," chuckles Harry.

"We are almost done, and then you can rest for the rest of the day," remarks Trowa.

Harry stands up again as he leads them out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the doorway to Diagon Alley. Harry pulls out his wand and taps the correct stones and watches as Diagon Alley appears before them. The six head into Diagon Alley ignoring those who stop and stare at Harry, his cousin, and friends.

The six of them walk around trying to find the Eye Care place for Wizards. The shop they find is small, with glasses shown through the glass window. They walk into the eye place and immediately they are ushered into a waiting room, for those who don't have appointments with the eye doctor.

Harry takes a good look around the room and is getting uneasier by the seconds. He doesn't like how this place is set up. Duo notices this, walks up to the woman at the desk, and asks her if they could hurry it up. A few minutes later, a Doctor walks into the room smiling a twisted little smile.

"So you have come to either fix your eyes or get new glasses," smiles the man walking right up to Harry.

"Yes, sir," nods Harry not wanting to look at the doctor.

"Follow me and we will check out your eyes," smiles the Doctor.

"I want my cousin Duo to come in with us," speaks Harry.

"Very well, come," nods the Doctor leading them into a small room.

The two are lead into another room. A few minutes later, the two come out Harry sporting new classes and contact cases. Harry's new frames are slim, oval in shape, light green, tint when in the sun, and waterproof. Quatre pays the man for the new glasses and contacts. Harry smiles as they leave the Eye place.

"I can't wait to get back and just relax, man," sighs Harry stretching his body.

"Just think, you don't have to unpack anything tonight because we will be transferring all our stuff tomorrow over to the Manor where we will truly live," smiles Wufei.

"Plus, you still haven't told us where you wish to live during the school days," remarks Duo.

"And we will need to buy all your school books in Firefly Alley as they don't sell most of them here," laughs Quatre at Harry face.

"Now, we need to go to Gringotts and get your bank accounts transferred and get Duo the keys," voices Heero leading them toward the big white bank.

Once inside, Heero asks to rent out a private room to discuss matters of Harry Potter's bank accounts. They are lead to Private Room Six and told that the manager of Harry Potter's bank accounts would be right with them. Trowa and Quatre sit down next to each other as Heero and Wufei stand guard around the door. Duo and Harry sit down next to each other's as it involves the two of them.

The door opens and in steps a Goblin Harry has never seen before in his life. He walks up to Harry and Duo, shaking both of their hands before sitting down. "My name is Sigmen and I am the manager of Harry Potter's accounts. What can I help you with?" asks the Goblin.

"Hello, my name is Duo Maxwell, as of yesterday I became Harry's legal guardian. I want to talk about transferring Harry's bank accounts over to Gringotts in Tokyo, Japan. The manager taking over is Denlle. First I want a detailed record of every single bank account Harry owns and who has been withdrawing from them after Harry's parents died," answers Duo.

"We didn't get any note sir, stating that Mr. Potter's legal guardian changed. May I please see any legal document you may have of this," remarks Sigmen.

"Right here," smiles Duo pulling out an official paper with the current Minister's signature on it.

"Everything seems to be in order," nods Sigmen. He snaps his fingers and two parchments appeared. "This paper here states what bank accounts he owns. The first five are from his parent's death. The last three are ones his parents set up for him to have including his school vault."

Harry and Duo looks it over together.

Vault 578 Lily Evens Potter -school vault/savings vault

Vault 356 Harold Potter -valuables vault

Vault 377 Carol Potter -savings vault

Vault 002 Godric Gryffindor -valuables/inheritance vault

Vault 569 James Potter -school vault/savings vault

Vault 687 Harry Potter -school vault

Vault 688 Harry Potter -inheritance vault

Vault 699 Harry Potter -valuables vault

"This parchment tells you when, which vault, who took from it, and how much after his parents death from October on, that is not you Mr. Potter," speaks Sigmen handing over the other parchment.

AC 181 October + December-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-8,000 Gallons-November-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-1,000 Gallons

AC 182 July + November-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-2,000 Gallons-August + December-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-10,000 Gallons

AC 183 July + November-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-2,000 Gallons-August + December-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore 10,000 Gallons

AC 184 July + November-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-August + December-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-260,000 Gallons

AC 185 July + November-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-August + December-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-260,000 Gallons

AC 186 July + November-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-August + December-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-260,000 Gallons

AC 187 July + November-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-August + December-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-260,000 Gallons

AC 188 July + November-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-August + December-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-260,000 Gallons

AC 189 July + November-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-August + December-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-260,000 Gallons

AC 190 July + November-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-August + December-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-260,000 Gallons

AC 191 July-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-30,000 Gallons-August-Vault 578-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-November-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-30,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ronald Weasley-20,000 Gallons

AC 191 December-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-200,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ronald Weasley-20,000 Gallons

AC 192 July-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-30,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ronald Weasley-20,000 Gallons-Ginevra Weasley-20,000 Gallons

AC 192 August-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ronald Weasley-20,000 Gallons-Ginevra Weasley-20,000 Gallons

AC 192 November-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-30,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-60,000 Gallons-Ronald Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ginevra Weasley -20,000 Gallons

AC 192 December-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-200,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-60,000 Gallons-Ronald Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ginevra Weasley -20,000 Gallons

AC 193 July-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-30,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-60,000 Gallons-Ronald Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ginevra Weasley-40,000 Gallons

AC 193 August-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-60,000 Gallons-Ronald Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ginevra Weasley-40,000 Gallons

AC 193 November-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-30,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-60,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Ronald Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Ginevra Weasley-40,000 Gallons

AC 193 December-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-200,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-60,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Ronald Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ginevra Weasley-40,000 Gallons

AC 194 July-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-30,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-60,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Ronald Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ginevra Weasley-40,000 Gallons

AC 194 August-Vault 569-Albus Dumbledore-60,000 Gallons-Vault 578-Molly Weasley-60,000 Gallons-Ronald Weasley-40,000 Gallons-Ginevra Weasley-40,000 Gallons

"I can't believe they took that much out. Why did Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny take from me?" asks Harry looking at horror at the amount taken from his parents vaults.

"They took from you 4,723,000 Gallons all together," whistles Duo after adding everything together.

"Mrs. Molly Weasley was given a key to your mother's vault because she is the mother of your betrothed. Ron was given access because he was told to take as much as he needed for being your friend. Ginny was given a key to your mother's vault because she is betrothed to you," answers Sigmen.

"So, Ron was being paid to be my friend," sighs Harry.

"Betrothed? Is this contract valid?" asks Heero from his spot against the door.

"No, as we could not complete it because Harry's blood was not given freely," answers Sigmen.

"Can I get the money they took from me back?" asks Harry.

"Why would you, Mr. Potter? Albus Dumbledore told us that you said it was ok for all of them to take money from the two vaults and to continue to do so?" questions Sigmen.

"I didn't even know about these vaults until this very moment. I never knew they were taking money from my vaults," answers Harry.

"Stealing is not something we like," growls Sigmen. "I shall recall all keys to your vaults lock them down and have them transferred immediately to the Gringotts Bank in Tokyo, Japan. We shall also be billing them for the money they took from you." He snaps his fingers and ten keys appear on the table between them.

"Dumbledore owes you 3,323,000 Gallons, Mrs. Weasley owes you 640,000 Gallons, Ronald Weasley owes you 380,000 Gallons, and Ginevra Weasley owes you 320,000 Gallons," speaks Wufei as he looks at the statement.

"Did they take anything else but money out?" asks Harry staring down at the amount Wufei had written down.

"No, they took nothing else out," answers Sigmen.

The doors leading out of the room burst open and in walk Dumbledore. He takes one look around the room and begins to wonder what the hell is happening. "Ah, Sigmen, there seems to be a problem. Harry's keys have gone missing and I was wondering if you could get them back for me," speaks Dumbledore.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that, Mr. Dumbledore," states Sigmen.

"Yeah, he can't give you keys that don't belong to you," remarks Duo from his seat.

"I don't know what you mean. I am still Harry's legal Guardian, you are not his guardian yet," replies Dumbledore challenging Duo.

"That is where you are wrong. I have been Harry's legal guardian since Friday," smiles Duo holding up the papers.

"That could not have happened that fast," speaks Dumbledore.

"True, but since I threatened to stop supplying the Ministry with WEI products that did speed up the process," remarks Quatre, grinning evilly.

"Besides, I would worry about what will happen to your reputation if it ever gets out about you stealing money from Harry. We are billing you for all the money you, Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley took out without Harry's knowledge or approval," grins Duo, handing Dumbledore the statement with how much he owes Harry.

"This is not over," growls Dumbledore, walking out.

_What am I going to say to Ron, to Ginny, to Hermione, to Neville, and to Luna? I will have to think of something because I will be facing them soon enough and I want to make sure I understand why Ron took my money and why Ginny would agree to a marriage contract when we are just siblings, _thinks Harry, running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you Sigmen, may Gringotts prosper," nods Quatre as the group leaves.

TBC…


	7. Friends and Transfers

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 7: Friendship and Transfers

~~~Hogwarts We Go~~~

Harry smiles when Duo grabs him as the other four disappear in a small resounding pop. They arrive a few seconds later at the gates to Hogwarts. The six of them head through the gates and up to the Castle doors. Upon entering, Minerva is waiting for them to show them to Albus' office to talk to him.

"Albus, Duo, Harry, and their friends are here to see you," speaks Minerva, walking into Albus' office as if she owned it.

"Thank you, boys what can I do you for?" asks Albus looking up. He is still angry about what happened at Gringotts, but hopes to stop anything else of their plans go any further.

"We are here to pick up the rest of Harry's things and get the papers to transfer Harry from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Gundam Liberation Academy," speaks Duo.

"Harry cannot leave the school, he is paid for. He must finish his schooling here," states Albus.

"You can keep the money, Harry doesn't wish to stay," snaps Heero.

"Besides you were stealing money from Harry, so what's the difference of his school fees," shrugs Quatre.

"True, you stole millions from Harry," nods Wufei.

Minerva waves her wand and papers come out of a drawer. She hands them to Duo and glares at Albus. "Minerva, what are you doing?" asks Albus.

"Giving Mr. Maxwell Harry's papers so that they can transfer him out of Hogwarts? As much as I like having Harry in my House, I will protect him from anything and everything," snaps Minerva. "You guys go get Harry's things and have a nice time."

"Thank you," smiles Quatre as Duo grabs the papers and move to the doors.

"Fine," states Albus, "Go and learn well, Harry, for you will have to come back if Voldemort comes back."

Harry leads them all towards the Gryffindor Tower. He gives the password and moves on inside. Ron, Hermione, and Neville meet him at the door.

"Harry, what are you doing back so soon?" asks Hermione.

"I'm transferring schools," states Harry moving up to his dorm room.

"What? Why?" asks Ron.

"Duo doesn't trust Dumbledore with me after what has happened the past three years at the school," answers Harry taking out a parchment and quill.

"What school are you going to?" asks Hermione.

"The Gundam Liberation Academy in Japan," smiles Harry handing the letter he wrote to Luna over to Neville. "Make sure Luna gets the letter. It will explain everything to her."

"Explain what?" asks Neville.

"How I'm no longer Ron or Ginny's friend, how Luna, Hermione, and you are allowed to visit me during the holidays," speaks Harry moving down the stairs to Duo.

"What?" shouts Ginny, walking into the room, "What did we do for you to just decide not to be our friend anymore?"

"Ron, Ginny, you took money from me. You stole my money from me," snaps Harry, turning around to look at Ron and Ginny.

"You don't know what you are talking about. We haven't taken money from you," barks Ron.

"We get an allowance, and that is all," retorts Ginny.

"Gringotts doesn't lie. They gave me a bank statement, Ron, you withdrew from my vault 380,000 thousand Gallons. Ginny you withdrew from my vault 320,000 thousand Gallons. That is not as much as your mother has taken from me. She took 640,000 thousand Gallons," growls Harry pointing his fingers out at Ron and Ginny.

"Ronald, Ginevra Weasley how could you?" shouts Hermione.

"He knew we needed the money, we were just getting what we needed," shouts Ron pointing his finger at Harry.

"Besides, once we get married, the money will belong to me, so I don't see any reason not to get some of it now," speaks Ginny.

"I would have offered some of my money if I had known, but I didn't know I had that much money until today," shouts Harry. "Why would you think we are getting married, Ginny?"

"Because Professor Dumbledore promised that I would be married to the last Potter heir," answers Ginny. "We are meant for each other."

"What about Cho's contract she tried to set up with me?" asks Harry trying to stay calm.

"It's not uncommon for a wizard to have two wives," answers Ginny. "I don't mind sharing you or your money."

"We are not getting married, Ginny," shouts Harry. "I'm not marrying you or Cho."

"What do you mean we are not getting married? The contract is valid, if you don't follow through, you'll lose everything," shrieks Ginny.

"Gringotts Goblins didn't validate the contract because my blood was not freely given," retorts Harry.

SLAP

Hermione slaps Ron. Neville shakes his head.

"Come Harry, you need to calm down," speaks Quatre, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him back some.

"We should go," says Duo as Quatre pulls Harry away from Ron and Ginny.

"We will see each other at Holidays," smiles Hermione, crying.

~~~Back Home~~~

Duo leads the group back outside of the Castle and past the anti-apparation wards. Duo grabs Harry as Heero grabs Harry's trunk and they apparate to the edge of the wards at the Manor in France. They head into the house. Heero places Harry's trunk in his room, so that Harry can pack everything he doesn't need for the next morning.

"Harry, pack what you don't need for tomorrow morning, shower tonight, or tomorrow morning if you want. The rest of us will be packing until dinner. If you need anything or anyone, you know where our bedrooms are," states Quatre.

"We need to be ready for the move tomorrow," smiles Duo as they all leave Harry alone to finish packing.

~~~Heero, Wufei~~~

"I'm glad that Harry decided to attend the Gundam Liberation Academy," says Wufei moving around the room and picking up his things.

"We should check the gym for anything we might have placed there," states Heero. "Harry made the right choice for him, like we have made the right choice to back Duo up."

"Speaking about Duo, normally I don't speak out about my emotions but lately I seem attracted to him," starts Wufei. "I think I love him just as much as I love you. I'm unsure how you feel about him."

"I think I love him, too," remarks Heero. "What do you think we should do?"

"I'm unsure if we should approach him or not," sighs Wufei, sitting on the bed.

"We should watch him to see if he likes us just as much," suggests Heero as the two pick up their things and move towards the gym.

TBC…


	8. New Home in a New Environment

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 8: New Home in a New Environment

~~~Trowa, Quatre~~~

"I'm so glad we get to go home," smiles Quatre, moving around the room with a skip.

"I bet, you like teaching at the GLA," chuckles Trowa, helping Quatre reach the high spots.

"I do, I love teaching the classes important information," sighs Quatre as he sits down.

"Come, we have to finish as we leave tomorrow for home," smiles Trowa, finishing his packing before the two move to Quatre's office to pack.

~~~ Duo, Harry ~~~

Knock, Knock

"Come in," shouts Harry.

"Hey, everyone's done packing and Trowa's cooking dinner, come on down," speaks Duo, walking into the room.

"Duo, do you think the students at GLA will like me?" asks Harry, walking out of his room with Duo.

"What's not to like, Harry," smiles Duo. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends that will stick by you."

"Do you think Dumbledore will leave me alone?" asks Harry as they descend the stairs.

"I'm not sure, but for the most part he should leave you alone," answers Duo honestly.

"What if my name ends up coming out, will I need proof I didn't want anything to do with the Tournament?" asks Harry, walking into the dining room.

~~~ Everyone ~~~

"Harry, it is wise to leave a paper trail of everything, for if your name does come out, you will need to prove to your new headmistress that you want nothing to do with the tournament and she will make sure you don't compete," answers Quatre from the table.

"Then, I shall do my best to leave a paper trail about how much I don't want anything to do with Hogwarts besides my three friends in it," nods Harry, sitting down to join the table as Trowa comes out with dinner.

~~~ Morning ~~~

Harry made his way down the stairs, knowing today is going to be a busy day like yesterday. Harry makes note that Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are already in the Kitchen. Trowa cooking breakfast for everyone, Wufei is reading the newspaper for the day, and Heero is making sure that everything they don't need for breakfast is packed up.

Harry watches as Heero places a cup of coffee and a cup of tea of the table and in comes Duo and Quatre. Duo picks up the cup of coffee and sits down in a chair as Quatre takes the cup of tea, drinking some. Harry moves to set the table, dodging those around him with skills he knew he had. What he didn't notice was five sets of eyes watching him, dance around everyone else and set the table with forks, knifes, spoons, plates, and napkins.

"Harry, did you play sports?" asks Duo.

"Quidditch, and I ran from my cousin Dudley and his friends," answers Harry, looking away about the last part.

"Hmm, you should take courses to up your physical fitness, you will be able to dodge a lot more spells fired at you if you are faster and fit enough for it," speaks Quatre, keeping an eye on Harry's emotions.

"That is true," nods Harry, agreeing.

"GLA offers four different courses that can help you out," remarks Wufei, putting the newspaper down.

"Plus, each of us is a trained assassin, we can train you in some of the skills we have," states Heero, sitting down at the table.

"We will not restrict you from gaining the best," nods Trowa, passing out the food.

"We need to get going soon if we wish to see the Headmaster at two today," speaks Heero, getting up. Duo moves to help him with the dishes.

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Harry march upstairs to bring down what they own as Heero and Duo pack up the dishes they just washed. Once done that, Trowa and Quatre shrink theirs and Harry's things before Trowa floos off to the house in Tokyo Japan. Harry follows Trowa as Quatre follows Harry.

~~~Castle Bloom~~~

Wufei, Duo, and Heero follow a few minutes afterwards. "Duo, which room do you want to put Harry up in?" asks Quatre when he came out.

"This house is huge," speaks Harry, looking around the fireplace in an empty room. "And empty."

"Harry," laughs Duo. "This is the fireplace room. We only use this room to fire call people or floo to and from this house."

"Oh," gasps Harry as they move out of the room and into an elegant hallway with marble floors and stonewalls. "This place looks more like a castle than a mansion."

"It is a small Castle, only five floors and three wings. We are in the west wing. This wing houses the fireplace, the library, the gymnastics room, and the weight training room. Each of those rooms is two stories high. The third floor, houses offices for each of us, and we'll create a study room up there for you," speaks Wufei. "The fourth and Fifth floors are empty. The south wing contains the two green houses, two potion labs, and training room for curses, spells, and charms. Those are all five stories tall. The east wing first floor is the kitchen, laundry room, living room, den, two bathrooms, one breakfast room, one lunchroom, and one dining room. All one floor, the second floor is for the Maganacs who work here in the castle. Heero and I have a room on the third floor while Quatre and Trowa have one on the fourth floor, and Duo has one on the fifth floor."

"We are spread out, so that we don't have to cast too many spells for when we are together. You may pick any room that is not taken. There are a few rooms with names on the doors for guests that come around once and a while and stay for a while," speaks Trowa as they move towards the east wing.

"Who comes?" asks Harry, following them up a flight of stairs.

"Many powerful people, Howard, he's a friend of Duo's. Milliardo Peacecraft, whi goes by Zechs Merquise, his wife Lucrezia Noin, his sister Foreign Vice Minister Relena Peacecraft Darlian. Lady Une visits from Preventers head. Dorothy Catalonia, who's helped us out a lot. There's Sally Po, who used to be our doctor in the war and Mariemaia Barton-Khushrenada, who lives with Une and is indirectly related to Trowa. Catherine Bloom, she and Trowa are brother and sister in heart. Hilde Schbeiker, a very close friend of Duos. Iria Winner, sister to Quatre and all his siblings show up not very often but still come around," answers Heero, listing everyone off in his head.

"You guys do know a lot of powerful people," speaks Harry.

"We fought hard in a war and met many important people because of it," smiles Trowa.

"Go, find a room on any floor," smiles Duo as they step up to the third floor.

Harry walks down the long hallway, looking for a room that he will like. Harry doesn't find one on the third floor, he moves up to the fourth floor as Heero and Wufei stay on the third floor, moving to their room to unpack their clothes. Harry moves through the floor as Quatre and Trowa head for their room to unpack.

Duo and Harry move up to the fifth floor, Harry notices that no one but Duo lives on the fifth floor. Duo drops his things off in his room and continues to walk with Harry until he stops in front of a room. He looks into the room and grins. The room isn't gold, isn't green, and he likes that.

"Found a room," chuckles Duo, walking up to the door. "Well, I'm going to unpack my things. Meet you downstairs for lunch."

"Ok, Duo," smiles Harry, watching Duo un-shrink his trunk.

Harry opens the trunk up and takes out all his old clothes, he places them by the door to be burned later. He takes out all his old books and places them on the empty bookshelf in order by courses. He takes out his Invisibility Cloak and places it in the walk-in closet. He places the Marauder's Map in the draw next to his bed; he doesn't want to give it away because it was something his father, godfather, and honorary godfather had created.

He opens up the packages with his new muggle clothes and his new wizard clothes. He places them on hangers in the walk in closet, sorting them out so that one side is muggle the other is wizard. He grins as he opens the package that has his contacts, contact cleaner, and contact case inside.

He places those in the bathroom connected to his room on the counter beside the sink. He places his new glasses case on the nightstand beside the bed for when he goes to bed and places another glasses case in the bathroom next to his contacts for when he puts them in, in the mornings.

Harry sets up a muggle clock and checks the time with the cell phone Duo had bought him in muggle London. He smiles as he realizes it's time for lunch. He heads downstairs.

~~~Lunch Room~~~

"Sorry I'm late," breathes Harry, leaning against the door jam. "I got lost looking for the Lunch Room. It's going to take me a while before I can walk around here without getting lost."

"It's ok, Harry," chuckles Duo at his seat. "We figured you had gotten lost or were wandering around the grounds."

"Maybe later," smiles Harry, sitting down and eating.

"Harry, we were wondering if you have chosen where you would like to stay during the school days," speaks Quatre from his spot.

"I have," answers Harry. "I would like to try commuting to school first, and if that doesn't work living with Duo, and if that doesn't work staying in a dorm room. I wish to remain living here with Trowa and Quatre. Is that ok with you, Duo?"

"Nah, it's cool," smiles Duo. "You may live where you wish as long as we know where you are."

"We do not mind at all," nods Trowa.

"I believe it is a good idea to try something new if you have the opportunity to do so," states Wufei. "We didn't really care where you would be staying, just as long as we know."

"Yes, this way we can plan our family outings among other things we plan during our time off," says Heero.

"Alright, lunch is over, let's head out to Gundam Liberation Academy and get Harry enrolled for the new school year," smiles Quatre, getting up from his seat.

TBC…


	9. Gundam Liberation Academy

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 9: Gundam Liberation Academy

~~~Gundam Liberation Academy~~~

Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa lead Harry outside the castle and down the street. Harry looks back and doesn't see the castle anymore but a regular house. He grins when he realizes that no muggles know they have a castle in the middle of their city. Duo walks in front and backwards, explaining a few places they pass to Harry. Twenty minutes later, they stop in front of a huge building.

"That's where Gundam Liberation Academy is?" asks Harry, pointing to the tall building.

"The inside is much cooler," chuckles Duo, leading the way inside.

"Wow," breathes Harry, looking up towards the ceiling but see that the building is separated into three parts the two ends had floors and doors for classrooms and bathrooms. The middle was empty except for stairs and what looks like an elevator but has no sides and isn't machine run. Harry turns back to look at Duo and his friends and Duo has his wand pulled out and calling one of the elevator looking things over to them.

"We'll give you a map the first night, showing you where all the classrooms for the classes you are taking will be. You must use the stairs if you are only going up one flight of stairs, but if you are not, you're to wave your wand in the air and this will come to you," explains Duo a little about the rules of the place. "Each one of these can carry twenty people at once to different floors, so don't worry if people are already on it."

"What is your wand type?" asks Harry, "Mine is Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

"Ash and Griffin feather, ten inches, and two-quarters, unpredictable," answers Duo with a smile.

"Mine is Reed and Panther hair, eight inches, and warrior," speaks Heero.

"Rowan and Grizzly Bear claw, thirteen inches, and silent," states Trowa.

"My wand is Elder and Dragon scale, eleven inches, and three-quarters, honorable and strict," says Wufei.

"My wand is Hawthorn and Hawk feather, seven and two-quarters inches, emotional," smiles Quatre as they stop at the eighth floor where the headmaster's office.

Quatre knocks on the door and opens it up before the headmaster can call out to them. They walk into the office and Harry looks around the office. By looking at it from the outside, it wouldn't be this huge. The office is two floors with one door leading out. There are trinkets floating in the air, some objects are moving around in the air as if having an agenda of their own. There are no pictures of previous headmasters.

The desk in the middle of the room has a young woman sitting behind it. She is smiling as she sees the six of them into the room. she points to six chairs that appear out of nowhere as Quatre hands her Harry's papers before the six sit down.

"Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter, cousin to Duo Maxwell, you wish to transfer to our school," smiles the headmaster. "My name is Headmaster Rhea D'Archangelo. I run the school, among other things. You may transfer, you will have to be sorted, and you will have to pick out classes that you can take here. You may have to stay an extra year to graduate because you have not had the benefit of taking most offered courses during you first three years. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," nods Harry. "This year at Hogwarts they are holding the Triwizard Tournament and I don't want anything to do with it. Besides, Duo teaches here and it is safer for me. My past three years have been dangerous because the headmaster left me to solve and stop a Dark Lord from coming back. I am tired of running for my life, I would like a normal life for once, well as normal as a wizard can get."

"Good for you," smiles Rhea. "Now, by looking at the courses you have taken so far for courses. There are many courses you have to take and can take. First, I must ask. Do you know anything about the muggle world? Do you know anything about the wizarding world?"

"I know more about the Muggle world more than I do about the Wizarding world," answers Harry.

"Courses you must take Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter," speaks Rhea. "Are Introduction to Wizards and Witches, taught by Professor Elias Gibson; Gymnastics, taught by Professor Trowa Barton, and Dark Arts, taught by Professor Duo Maxwell. I need to know where you want your career to go before I can detail a better schedule for you."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is what I am good at," answers Harry, "but I'm not sure what I want to do outside of school."

"We have Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Politics, Hand to Hand, Sword Fighting, Fencing, Divinations," starts Rhea.

"I don't like Divinations, Astrology, or Astronomy," speaks Harry, interrupting.

"Ok, so that leaves out three, there are Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Barriers, Ancient Runes, Curses and Curse Breaker, Healing, Genealogy, Occlumency and Legilimency, Magical Arts, Languages, Dragon Training, and Magical Theory," finishes Rhea.

"I would like to continue taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, and start taking Languages, Dark Arts, Occlumency and Legilimency, and Healing, I'm not sure if I can take more," speaks Harry.

"You have completed our levels of Potion, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology," speaks Rhea. "So, let's see that will make six out of eight courses, you can take them on the side, if the professors agree to teach you those three courses for more information. You can also take courses on weekends if they agree to it. Only two course for sat and sun, four all together, because they'll be for half the day each. Or you can stay a couple more years; students are allowed to do that if they wish to take courses they couldn't during the school year."

"I shall do that," smiles Harry. "So I have to take Introduction to Wizards and Witches, and want to take Gymnastics, Dark Arts, Languages, Occlumency and Legilimency, Healing, Hand to Hand, and Barriers."

"Since the Introduction to Wizards and Witches for one year, you can take on another course for next year," smiles Rhea, "how about more Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Sure," smiles Harry.

"So your classes are in all," starts Rhea. "Introduction to Wizards and Witches taught by Professor Elias Gibson, Gymnastics taught by Professor Trowa Barton, Dark Arts taught by Professor Duo Maxwell. Potions taught by Professor Damien Hiroshi-Keel, Barriers taught by Professor Nero Chase, Healing taught by Madam Aurora Warren, Occlumency and Legilimency taught by Professor Julius Areoles, Languages taught by Professor Josh Adams. Next year Hand to Hand taught by Professor Dorothy Catalonia and Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by Professor Lucien Keel."

"Duo, you teach Dark Arts, Trowa teachers Gymnastics, what about you guys?" asks Harry.

"Yup, I teach the Dark Arts," smiles Duo.

"Yes," nods Trowa.

"I teach Muggle Technology," speaks Heero.

"History of Magic," states Quatre.

"Sword Fighting," says Wufei.

"Can you teach me Sword Fighting during Saturday and Sunday?" asks Harry.

"Of course I will," smiles Wufei.

"Now, here is your schedule and the books you will need to get for the courses this year," smiles Rhea. "We are looking forward to wonderful grades here Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter."

"Thank you," smiles Harry.

"Time to shop for those books," states Duo, standing up.

"What about the sorting?" asks Harry.

"Right, well, shall we," replies Rhea, standing up and moving to Harry. She stands before him and presents four gemstones to him. "Pick the one that feels right to you."

"Ok," nods Harry, holding his hand over the stones. He picks one up and holds it out for everyone to see. "Now what?"

"Welcome Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter to the Emerald House at Gundam Liberation Academy," smiles Rhea. "The stone you hold is Emerald for the Emerald House. These three other gems are Crystal for the Crystal House, Diamond for the Diamond House and Ruby for the Ruby House."

"See you tomorrow night ma'am," nods Harry as the six take off from her office and head out of GLA to go shopping for his books.

TBC…Thanks to Cyn Finnegan for betaing this story! Sumimasen, for it being late!


	10. More Shopping and Surprises

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 10: More Shopping and Surprises

~~~Firefly Alley~~~

Duo leads Harry and his friends towards a building that looks rundown but one that muggles cannot see. There is a sign above the door that reads "Gundam Alloy Pub." Harry smiles when he realizes that they had a school and a bar named after them. He wonders what else is named after them.

"Hey Duo, I wasn't expecting to see you back here again," smiles a young man.

"Well, Carl, as you might have heard, I am in charge of my cousin now. He's transferring schools, so he needs the books for the classes he is going to be taking at the GLA," answers Duo, moving them through the Pub.

"Nice," grins Carl waving them on.

"Take out your wand and place it against the stone wall," speaks Quatre, pointing to a stone wall.

Harry steps up to the stone wall and places his wand onto it. The wall disappears; opening up to a very long huge street with shop, stores, and restaurants lining both sides at a y that splits the streets going into two different alleys in the middle of the y is Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Welcome to Firefly Alley," smiles Wufei. "You may look around, but we are not stopping until we go to Gringotts Bank to withdraw money. Ask any questions you want about the stores."

Harry grins, "So what kinds of stores and shops are here?"

"We have the Sunday News, which is like the Daily Prophet. We have a shop called Quidditch Stops for All Racers to shop for brooms. We have the Noin & Zechs Fashion Clothing Designs of up to date clothing for wizards to wear when not wearing robes. Shifty Shifter is a clothing store for those who can't buy brand new clothing. It is owned by Quatre and run by Abdul whom he trusts," speaks Heero, pointing out the shops.

"There's Dorothy's Book for All Ages; the more serious shops are Hilde's Wands from Scratch. Relena created Relena's Robes for All Gatherings for special occasions. Apothecary for Potions and Herbology, for those classes, Parchment & Quills & Stationary Supplies is what it says. The store we will be getting into is Fall & Spring," remarks Trowa.

"Now on either side of Gringotts are two different paths leading to two different alley's, one is Burnt Crisps Alley; don't go down there unless we're with you, and the other is Sun Chips Alley. That one you may explore when you want to," speaks Duo as they walk up the steps to Gringotts Bank.

"Hello. sirs. What can I do you for?" asks a Goblin, coming up to them.

"We would like to see Denlle to withdraw money from the new account transfers of Harry Potter," speaks Quatre to the Goblin.

"I shall go get him now, please wait here," nods the Goblin walking away.

"The Goblins here are always kind to us because we brought in more business and we respect them where others don't," states Quatre as Harry notices a Goblin in a fine suit and almost graying hair walking towards them.

"Hello, my name is Denlle, Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter. I am the manger of your accounts now," speaks Denlle bowing to Harry.

"Hello, nice to meet you," smiles Harry bowing to the Goblin. "I need to withdraw from my accounts."

"Follow me, sir," nods the Goblin turning around and leading the group away from the doors.

The Goblin Denlle leads them into another room. This room is made of stone instead of marble like outside in the hallway. he leads them to a shaft and they climb down the shaft a few feet and come upon a huge room full of vaults. Harry counts at least forty vaults are in this one area.

"I have placed Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter's vaults down here with yours, so that you don't have to go far to retrieve money when together," speaks Denlle stepping up to Vault 1000. "Here it is. I have taken the liberty of placing all his vaults into one instead of having his money separated. You do have another vault full of valuables."

He unlocks the vault and the door swings inwards. Harry steps into the vault and gasps in amazement the vault is huge on the inside. Duo helps Harry grab what he is going to need to buy his books and other things he may like. Once they are done, they head back up to the ground floor and leave Gringotts happy.

Heero leads them to Fall & Spring to shop for the books Harry is going to need for the year.

"Alright, Professor Gibson wants you to have the books, _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ and _Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to do with Them Now You've Wised Up,_" speaks Duo, looking for the books.

"Professor Chase wants you to have the book _Breaking a Barrier,_" smiles Quatre as Duo grabs the books Harry needs for Professor Gibson.

"Madam Warren wants you to get the _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions,_" remarks Wufei as Quatre finds the right book.

"Professor Areoles wants you to get _Closing the Mind,_" states Trowa as Wufei grabs a book off the shelves.

"Professor Adams wants you to get _Japanese Basics,_" says Heero as Trowa jumps down from finding the right book.

"And I, Professor Maxwell, want you to get _Confronting the Faceless _and _The Dark Arts Outsmarted,_" chuckles Duo as everyone places the books Harry needs at the checkout counter.

Harry pays for the books and the group leaves.

~~~Home~~~

Harry sits in his room reading through the books because he wants to be prepared for classes come Tuesday morning. He wonders how they are going to have eight classes in one day but then again he had more and since they eat dinner at the school, it means they work late. This school is going to be different from Hogwarts but maybe not as different from Muggle School.

"Harry, please come down. We have a guest," shouts Duo.

"Coming," yells back Harry. Harry runs down the stairs wondering who the guest is. "Malfoy?"

"Potter, before you start yelling at me or asking why I am here," starts Draco. "I want to say I'm sorry. See, I had to act like I hated you because of my father and the Slytherins whose parents are Death Eaters. You know Duo's my big brother. He's actually fighting to gain custody of me because of how unfit mother and father are. We are related, so can we put the past behind us."

"Sure," smiles Harry. "As long as you leave Hermione, Luna, and Neville alone, Ron and Ginny are free game."

"May I ask why?" asks Draco as they sit on the couch.

"They were stealing money I didn't even know I had from me, same with Dumbledore," sighs Harry. "Can you keep an eye on things at Hogwarts for me?"

"No problem," smiles Draco. "I will, until Duo get's complete custody of me, then I'll be transferring into Gundam Liberation Academy and then I won't be able to keep an eye out for you."

"Don't worry about it," chuckles Harry. "Neville, Luna, and Hermione will keep a look out for me."

"Call me Harry," says Harry.

"Then call me Draco," smiles Draco.

"Draco, you need to be going," smiles Duo coming into the room. "If father finds out you came to see me, things might not go as smoothly as they have."

"Right," nods Draco. "Later Duo, Harry, everyone." Draco disappears in the floo.

TBC…Thanks to Cyn Finnegan for betaing this chapter!


	11. New Information and New Friends

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 11: New Information and New Friends

"How long have you been trying to get custody of him?" asks Harry, turning to look at Duo.

"Since I turned seventeen," sighs Duo, sitting down. "Our father has made it hard for me to gain custody over Draco, although his mother hasn't posed one problem yet."

"Wow, he must not want you to have Draco," breathes Harry.

"Nah, the man doesn't want to lose his second son. I mean, the man wants him for in case Voldemort comes back," shrugs Duo. "But I won't give up until I have custody of him."

The next morning after breakfast, Quatre pulls Harry up to his bedroom to try on some clothes to see which he should wear to the opening feast. Quatre has him try on a few different pieces of clothes. Harry changes each article of clothing a few times before Quatre smiles in satisfaction that Harry will look his best for the first night to his new school.

"You will look wonderful tonight," smiles Quatre. "Now make sure to wear these, you must look your best at all times. I will not have you wearing anything less than the best clothes ever again."

"Quatre," speaks Harry. "What will I have to call you while at school?"

"In private," states Quatre, "call me Quatre. In public, call me Professor Winner-Barton."

"The others?" asks Harry.

"Call Wufei Professor Chang-Yuy, Heero Professor Yuy, Duo Professor Maxwell, and Trowa Professor Barton," smiles Quatre.

"I'll remember that," smiles Harry.

Duo seizes Harry and they spend the rest of the day talking about their experiences with magic. Harry smiles as Duo tells him more about when he was running around on the streets and before when he was a Malfoy. Duo tells Harry about the time Duo was introduced to Voldemort, a few months before he found out about the Prophecy.

_Flashback:_

"_Now Lucien, the Dark Lord wishes to meet you," speaks Lucius. "I know you are eight years old, but he wishes for you to one day become his blood heir. That is why I married to have another son; my next son will be my heir while you will be the heir to the Dark Lord."_

"_Yes, father," bows Lucien._

_Lucius leads Lucien towards the door that leads to where the Dark Lord is waiting for him. The room is full of Death Eater's standing in a semi circle around the Dark Lord. Lucius as the two approach the Dark Lord. Lucien doesn't bother bowing because he sees no reason to bow to a man who has not earned his respect._

"_My Lord," speaks Lucius. "I have brought my first born Lucien for you to talk to and to check out and see if he is fit to be your heir."_

"_Step forward, Lucien," commands the Dark Lord._

_Lucien steps forward, looking the Dark Lord straight in the eyes. He challenges the Dark Lord to show his fearsome powers that he should bow down. The Dark Lord laughs and motions for Lucien to step closer. Lucien steps closer, but just enough to stay out of the man's reach._

"_Lucien, tell me why you do not get closer or even bow to me?" asks the Dark Lord._

"_I have no respect for you, thus I do not bow to you," answers Lucien. "As for not getting closer to you, I don't trust you not to grab my neck and choke me to death."_

"_Wonderful, wonderful," smiles the Dark Lord. "Simply wonderful. Your logic is perfect. I have not shown you the reason to respect me and you shouldn't trust me not to harm you. My dear boy, you are to be my heir. I swear on my magic that I shall never harm you with the intent to kill you." A light wraps around the Dark Lord through Lucien and back to the Dark Lord. Lucien takes a step closer to the Dark Lord knowing what he just did made it safe for him to be close to the man without fear for his life. "As for respecting me, that will come with time."_

"_Dark Lord," speaks Lucien. "Why me?"_

"_Because you are the mix of light and dark magic. You can perform both without being corrupted either way. It makes you perfect," smiles the Dark Lord. "The Dark Arts will never be able to control you, but you will be able to control the Dark Arts perfectly."_

"_I understand," murmurs Lucien._

_End Flashback:_

"Voldemort can't kill you," smiles Harry. "I finally find an advantage against him and it's my cousin."

"I never thought about that," chuckles Duo. "I don't know how well that will help you out though."

"Harry, Duo," shouts Quatre. "Get ready. It's almost time to go."

"Alright," shouts Duo back down. "Time to change," Duo smiles as he heads to his own room.

Harry changes his own clothes and heads down towards the front door, ready to start his new school. He smiles to Heero, Wufei, and Trowa who are dressed and ready to go. Quatre and Duo come down the stairs a few minutes later. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Trowa leave by floo, leaving Harry and Duo behind.

"We are going to walk there," smiles Duo.

The two head out the door and down the streets. Harry talks about how excited he is to take Duo, Heero and Wufei's class. He is disappointed about not taking Quatre or Trowa's class. Duo remarks that the two would love to teach him during Christmas and summer times if Harry allows them too.

Of course, they are not going to go back on their word of his friends coming over during those times either. It is all Harry's choice; they will support him in whatever decisions he makes. Harry looks up at the tall building still not used to the fact that this is the school he shall be going to until he graduates from it.

~~~GLA~~~

Duo chuckles and leads him to a room where the new students will be coming from to be introduced to the school. "Don't worry so much," smiles Duo as they walk into the room. "Students line up anyway you wish. Single file, you wish to make an impression on your fellow students and on your professors for as long as you go to school here."

The group of students wait a few minutes before Duo leads them out of the room. "Welcome to Gundam Liberation Academy, good evening to all returning students and professors. I am Professor Duo Maxwell. These students coming out now are going to be joining you for as long as you attend this wonderful school." Duo turns to look at the students. "There are four flags with the gem stone you picked upon them. Please head to the table with your gem stone flag. That shall be your table and your companions for as long as you do not mingle with the other houses. There is only one real rule, no dueling in the hallways, or being a prankster."

Harry walks over to the table with the Emerald Gem Stone flag and sits down at one of the spots empty at the table. He takes a good look at his new tablemates and smiles when he realizes that they are all from different countries across the world. This year is going to be interesting. He turns to see Duo sit down next to Heero and Wufei before he returns to the food in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Keel, you are?" smiles a young man with black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Harry Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter," grins Harry.

"Really, aren't you like famous or something in England?" asks Tyler.

"Sort of, but I don't much care for it," answers Harry happy that he doesn't really know much about it or is not making a huge deal out of it.

"So why transfer to GLA if you go to HSWW?" asks Tyler. "Isn't that like supposed to be the best school to go to?"

"Not really," shrugs Harry. "They don't have as half as many classes as GLA does, and besides, my cousin teaches here."

"Oh, really," grins Tyler. "My mom and dad both teach here."

"That must suck," chuckles Harry.

"Ah, it does, but it doesn't," smiles Tyler. "I truly hope we become good friends."

"Same here," smiles Harry.

"Who's your cousin?" asks Tyler.

"Professor Maxwell and your parents?" asks Harry.

"Professor Keel and Professor Hiroshi-Keel," answers Tyler.

"I'll have Professor Keel starting next year," smiles Harry.

"Cool," grins Tyler.

"I guess," smiles Harry watching as many students stand up and walk away, some leading the first year students away, others leave for home.

"Well, I live in the dorms, so if you live there come on if not see you later," grins Tyler, standing up.

TBC…


	12. Empath and Classes

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 12: Empath and Classes

Harry meets Trowa and Quatre at the entrance to the school and together they leave for the night. Harry sighs as he sits down in the almost empty house. He is so used to everyone being in the house for the two days he spent here. He loves watching Duo irate Wufei with his jokes while Heero types on his laptop and calling out not to kill Duo.

Trowa and Quatre are still here, so he expects that they will continue to play their flute and violin. When Heero wasn't busy on his laptop and they were home he would teach Harry how to use it. Wufei lets him join in on his morning mediation while Duo tells him about something.

"You'll get used to the silence," speaks Quatre sitting down across from Harry.

"How…?" asks Harry looking up at Quatre.

"I'm an empath," smiles Quatre. "I sense people's emotions. The closer they are to me, the stronger I feel their emotions without having to concentrate on them. Don't worry, I can't read your mind or even invade it. Some people project their emotions without realizing and some hold them back to where I can't feel unless I concentrate on them."

"You don't get much peace in the school," remarks Harry.

"No, he doesn't," states Trowa, wrapping his arms around Quatre.

"Trowa and Heero's minds are silent. Unless I concentrate or they project, I can't feel their emotions. Wufei's emotions are low and sometimes hard to sense. Duo's emotions are complicated," speaks Quatre. "His project's mostly false emotions and I have to concentrate in order to tell the differences between which are real or false of his emotions. Only when he lowers his shields do I get all of his real emotions loud and clear. You are not projecting, so unless the emotions are strong or there are not many in the room, I can feel yours."

"Is that why Trowa's always around you?" asks Harry. "Because he quiets the rest of the room, so you don't have to feel others emotions"

"Yes," nods Quatre, yawning. "That didn't take you long to figure out. As long as Trowa is touching me, I don't feel others emotions."

"Bed, little one," says Trowa, helping Quatre stand up, "you too, young one."

"Young One?" asks Harry standing up.

"You are young, the youngest among us," explains Trowa.

"Trowa isn't like Duo, who gives out nicknames over their personalities. Trowa's nicknames are practical and he doesn't give them out often. As far as I know, only us five have a nickname from him," smiles Quatre as they make their way up the stairs.

"Yes," nods Trowa. "Heero is Strong One, Quatre is Little One, Wufei is Calm One, Duo is Hyper One or Dangerous One, and you are Young One."

"Isn't that based on first knowledge and of the mind and age?" asks Harry. "Heero is quite strong, Quatre is the smallest among us, Wufei reacts calmly to everything that I have seen so far, Duo can be dangerous and hyper, and I am the youngest among us."

"True," nods Trowa. "But Heero has shown time and time again to make difficult choices, he's hard to kill, and Heero can do things normal humans cannot because of the Doctor he worked for messing with his body. Quatre is little one because of his height and because he is mine. It is his nickname that I gave him from the first moment I met him. Wufei has acted out twice since I've known him, he meditates to keep his mind calm, and thus he will always react with an air of calmness. Duo has always acted hyper around me, but I even remember the few times I've seen Shinigami, and it sent shivers down my spine. Shinigami is dangerous, and I acknowledge that he scares me. You are young in mind and body. Your knowledge is still growing while the same can be said about your life."

"Wow, I think that's the longest I've ever heard you talk for," smiles Quatre as the split up, Harry upstairs to his room, Quatre and Trowa to their room. "Night, Harry."

"Night, Trowa, Quatre," smiles Harry.

"Night, Harry," nods Trowa.

Harry goes to bed feeling as if he is getting to know them more, perhaps one day he will understand them completely. He knows he will get along with them all because he feels a connection to each one. They seem to be the type of people Harry can see himself befriending.

Harry falls asleep easily, comfortable in his new home, knowing that those within the house will protect him. Harry yawns as he hears Quatre on the other side of the door telling him to wake up. Harry grins as he crawls out of bed and moves over to his new clothes looking for something to wear.

He pulls out a blue dress shirt, with dark blue jeans, a blue jacket, and sneakers. Harry pulls them on and leaves his room. He heads downstairs smiling, as he smells breakfast waiting for him. Trowa nods to him as he walks into the kitchen where they normally eat their meals. Quatre walks in a few minutes later all dressed up for his class full of students.

"Today's your first day at GLA. I do hope you have a good time," smiles Quatre, sitting down as Trowa places three plates down and serves the bacon and eggs with toast on the side for breakfast.

"What is your first class of the day?" asks Trowa.

"I believe my first class is Introduction to Wizards and Witches which is taught by Professor Elias Gibson," answers Harry pulling out his schedule.

"She's a kind woman that can teach you many things about the Wizarding world," grins Quatre.

"I can't wait to learn something," smiles Harry packing up what he needs for the day and heading for the door with Quatre and Trowa behind him.

Harry takes in what is going on during the morning within his new home. During the rest of his classes, he'll have a charm on to translate from English to Japanese and back again so, he can understand and communicate with everyone. Only during Language Class will it be off so he can learn Japanese.

Harry grins as Tyler waves his arms to him to greet him as he walks into the building. He walks up to him and they move to the elevator to be brought to their classes' floor. Tyler is wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

"Harry, welcome to your first day at the GL Academy," grins Tyler. "I do hope it all goes well."

"Me, too," smiles Harry. "What's your first class?"

"Muggle Technology with Professor Yuy," states Tyler. "He's kind of scary, but I've gotten used to him. I like his classes, and one day I'll be able to go into the muggle world and function as if I belonged there from the beginning. What about you?"

"Professor Gibson's class, the Introduction to Wizards and Witches," sighs Harry. "I barely know anything about the Wizard World and I've lived in it for four years now."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," chuckles Tyler. "I mean, we can't expect to know much if raised in the opposite worlds of where we are born."

"Right," nods Harry. "Well, this is my floor, see you later."

"Later, Harry," waves Tyler as Harry gets off the elevator.

Harry walks into the classroom, sighing in relief when the students already in the classroom don't look up at his entrance. At least here, he doesn't turn heads just by walking into the room. Harry sits down in the middle row by the window and takes out both books, not knowing what will be covered in this class.

A young woman walks into the room, she is wearing a bright green shirt and neon green jeans, and she has green eyes and green hair. She moves to the front of the class and places both her books on the desk before turning to look at the class, leaning against the desk.

"Good morning class," speaks the woman. "My name is Professor Elias Gibson. I teach everyone an introductory into the Wizarding World. Here we learn about famous wizards of our time, and we learn about what magic really is to us. I shall also introduce you to the Politics of our world as well as rules and other information that you did not get a chance to learn growing up with your parents. Now to start, I want everyone to introduce themselves and say a little about what they do know about our world."

"Hi, my name is…," Harry drowns it out because he is trying to think of something he knows about their world. Once it gets to his turn, he has something very small to say that he knows. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter, I just started school here, and since I have never learned much about our world. I decided to take this course. I guess the only thing I know is that a lot of people hold Pure Blood Supremacy as the one and only true rule and I know that is not true."

"That is very interesting of you to say that Harry," smiles Professor Gibson. "Great Britain does have that problem but here in Japan, what matters most is what one does for our people. First lesson of today." She turns to a board and takes out a piece of chalk writing on the board. MAGIC DOES NOT MEAN WE HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING WITH MAGIC. "Most wizards and witches believe that using Magic is the best way to get things done. That is not true. We use Magic to protect ourselves and to fight against those who wish us harm.

"We do not need to use Magic to cook, clean, slack off doing physical labor, or anything else that a flick of the wand can take care of it. That is using your magic for granted. We have been given the gift of magic. We should use it for the right reason, instead of mistreating our gift. Now why is that?" asks Professor Gibson.

"Because if we use our magic for everything, we become lazy," speaks up a girl name Hitomi.

"Correct," smiles Gibson. "We become lazy, gain weight and do everything as simple as tucking our children in to bed. It's a shame for those types of people. They get used to using magic and one day it might fail them. Train yourself using magic to protect those you care about and to fight back but don't use it to cook your meals. For homework tonight, I want you all to write down what you think one should never use magic for and we'll see what everyone has tomorrow. Remember students classes rotate, so tomorrow this will be your second class of the day."

Harry smiles as the bell rings right after she stops talking. They must have a timer somewhere telling her when class is about to end. At least, he learned something today. That he has been using his magic for the right reasons unless you count learning new useless spells.

Harry packs up his things and walks out of the classroom happy for his first class. Harry meets up with Tyler a few feet from his next class. Tyler grins as he starts walking next to Harry as they move on to their next class.

TBC…Thanks Cyn Finnegan for Beting.


	13. Classes

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 13: Classes

"So what's your next class?" asks Tyler.

"Barriers with Professor Chase," answers Harry. "You?"

"Same," grins Tyler. "It's cool that we have the same class next. We'll be able to sit next to each other in class. How'd you like your first class?"

"It was interesting," laughs Harry, enjoying his time.

"Mine was awesome. Professor Yuy told us this year we would be learning on how to use a computer," chuckles Tyler. "I have been dying to learn how to use one. Professor Yuy then commented on the fact that his husband had blown up his first laptop because he used a curse on it."

"Sounds like Wufei," chuckles Harry. "I was told he has problems with Technology."

"It must be wonderful to have an in with them," grins Tyler. "I would love to get to know them. Those five are so awesome and it's not because of what they did for the muggle world but it because of the fact that they created this school and teach in it for the students."

"Perhaps I can invite you over one night when everyone is going to be there, and then you'll be able to see how they act outside of school," smiles Harry.

"Sure," nods Tyler as they walk into the classroom. "But you don't have to. I don't want you to feel as if I am taking advantage of your connections. Come, let's get seats near the middle and to the side."

Harry and Tyler both sit down towards the front of the classroom but not to close. Harry and Tyler both talk about what they will learn in this class for a few minutes before a young man walks into the room and heads for the front of the classroom. Harry and Tyler both stop talking and look towards the professor waiting for him to start teaching. The young man turns to the board and starts to write on it.

BARRIERS 101

"Hello class, welcome to Barrier class. I shall teach you how to create a barrier, destroy a barrier and why they are important," smiles the young man. "My name is Professor Nero Chase. Please open _Breaking a Barrier_ to the chapter one. Today, we will discuss how to create a barrier. It depends on how strong the spell is, most times, it's better to take Ancient Runes along with this class because the runes can help you enhance your spells for every spell you do as well mostly for barriers though."

"Now, let's state together a barrier spell for protecting your potions," begins Chase. "Levite, it is the easiest spell to learn and it protects your potions from outside forces, such as students who like to waste their ingredients by throwing them into other student's cauldron."

The rest of the class is to learn this spell before they have their potions class, this way naughty teens didn't mess their potions up. Professor Chase is also having them learn to break the spell in case they need to or for when they are done with their potions. Harry and Tyler also note that they can make the spell at certain strength so that none of the other students can break the spell. Harry and Tyler come out of the classroom laughing as some students haven't been able to break the spell and are in need of the professors' help.

"Can you believe it?" asks Tyler. "I can't believe that some cannot even break their own spell."

"Me, either," smiles Harry. "The spells are only as strong as your magic makes them, thus it should be easy to break them with the same amount of magic."

"Well, not everyone is as smart as us," chuckles Tyler. "So what class do you have next?"

"Let's seem" hums Harry pulling out his schedule. "My next class is Occlumency and Legilimency, which is taught by Professor Areoles."

"Nice, I have the same class too," Tyler almost jumps up into the air. "Let's go together."

Tyler drags Harry to their next class, all happy and excited that his new best friend has the same classes as him. Harry is just happy that he has at least made a friend at his new school. They move into the classroom still laughing about their last class. The two find a seat and sit down on the floors waiting for the rest of the class to file in and for the professor to come in.

"Sit down and shut up," snaps a man coming into the room after the last person sits down. "Oh, you are all sitting. My name is Professor Julius Areoles and I am here to teach you how to block your mind from invaders for the first half of the year. The rest of the year, I will be teaching to invade someone's mind only when you feel that the person is lying to me."

"Now I want you to close your eyes and think of a place that you feel the safest at. Think of every little detail that this safe place has and place it at the front of your mind. I want you to always think of this place before the beginning of every class you have with me. We are going to force it as the first place you think of when defending your mind against invaders," speaks Areoles. Harry keeps his eyes closed and thinks of his room at Quatre's place, how he feels safe inside there. He pictures every detail of his room and pushes it to the front of his mind. Tyler thinks of his room and pushes it to the front of his mind. "Now, I want you to imagine there is someone trying to get into your mind. Invite them into your safe place and remember you control this place so if you want them to be powerless, they will be. For the rest of class I will test each student by gently entering your minds separately to see how far you have gotten. I don't expect you to get it right off. So, if it doesn't work than don't worry."

Professor went through most of the class before arriving to where Tyler and Harry are sitting. Harry looks up as he watches Professor Areoles ease into Tyler's mind. Harry relaxes as Tyler starts grinning and Professor Areoles turns to him. Harry nods right before the professor starts to ease his mind into Harry's while Harry concentrates on his safe place.

"This place is wonderful," smiles Areoles as he sits down in the only chair in the room.

Harry grins as he looks around his bedroom. The desk and chair is in the same place up against the back wall near the window. His bed has blue lining the same color of the drapes over his window. Harry sits on the bed and looks at the professor trying his hardest to concentrate on the room as it starts to disappear in blue smoke.

"This is good Harry, maybe next class you will be able to maintain this place longer," speaks Areoles before the blue mist disappears completely.

Harry smiles as Tyler helps him stand up after sitting down on the ground for a long time. Professor Areoles moves on to the rest of the class. Harry and Tyler turn to talk to each other near the back of the classroom, so they don't bother the rest of the class that needs to concentrate on their safe places.

"How well do you think you did?" asks Tyler.

"I think I did fine," smiles Harry. "I couldn't hold it for very long after he got inside my mind. You?"

"I didn't even hold it," groans Tyler. "He came in and it fell apart not even a second afterwards."

"Better than some right?" grins Harry as they head for the door to leave the classroom. "What is your next class?"

"It is Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by my father," sighs Tyler. "I hate having class with my parents because they are harsher on me because they love me."

"I wish I had my parents to be harsh on me," states Harry, sounding a little sad. "Well, I'll see you later, because I have Languages taught by Professor Adams."

"Yeah, later," nods Tyler, walking away while wondering about Harry's past. There must have been something that happened to Harry to make him such a lonely young man.

Harry walks around trying to find his class when a girl and a boy walk up to him. The female has short brown hair with blond stripes in it; she has grey eyes and is wearing blue jeans with a red shirt. The male has spiked brown hair with purple stripes; he has grey eyes and is wearing dark blue jeans with a blue shirt. Harry wonders why they have stepped in front of him and blocking him from getting to class.

"Can I help you?" asks Harry.

"My name is Rosalie Mitchell and this is my boyfriend Jared Smith," smiles the female. "We just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't hang out with Tyler Keel. He's one strange young man that no one likes."

"We seem to be getting along just great," smiles Harry. "I think I will keep Tyler as a friend and move on to my next class."

Harry walks past the two of them and towards his classroom, not wanting to get to know those two because were mean about Tyler. Tyler was the first student to talk to him since he started at GLA. Harry takes his seat towards the front of the room because he is angry that someone would try to stop him from being friends with Tyler. He's such a nice person, that Harry can't see how anyone would dislike him. The seat to his right moves and a young woman sits down in it. She has shoulder length black hair with a slight wave to it that hints towards curls with ice blue eyes. She is wearing dark blue jeans and a silver shirt with a red rose picture.

"We'll stop Rosalie and her pet from bothering you again," speaks the young woman.

The seat to his left moves and a young man sits down in it. He has spiked light red hair with blue eyes. He is wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves before saying anything about the Rosalie Dirt Squad," states the young man.

"Right," nods the female. "I thoughtlessly believed that Tyler would have told the newbie about the two of us that are very good friends with him."

"Yes, well," sighs the male. "Tyler does forget his own name sometimes."

"Right," smiles the female. "My name is Kresandra Tear Draven, you can call me Kres or Dra and I hate Rosalie the Tramp."

"And my name is Kaden Mahendra Alexander, most call me Kade," speaks the male. "I also hate the Dirt Squad that Rosalie leads."

"I'm Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter," speaks Harry remembering what happened to make it so.

TBC…Thanks Cyn Finnegan for Beting!


	14. Classes again

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 14: Classes again

Flashback:

"Harry, I want to ask you something," states Duo sitting down next to Harry on the couch.

"Sure," nods Harry. "What's up?"

"I, well, we, were wondering if you would like to change your name slightly?" asks Duo not really looking at Harry.

"To what?" asks Harry.

"To Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter," states Duo.

"Why?" asks Harry.

"Well, you see," sighs Duo. "I don't want you to think anything will change if you say no but I wish for you to change your name slightly. I want you to take Maxwell on because we are cousins and family needs to stick together. I wish for you to also take on the last name of Sirius Black your godfather, because he means a lot to you, as well as the last name Evans, which was the last name of your mother. This would make your name Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter."

"I would love to take on your name," grins Harry hugging Duo.

End Flashback:

"That's a long last name," states Kade.

"The last names must be important to him, in order for him to say them all in a first meeting," huffs Kres.

"They are," nods Harry.

"You should move from there, Harry," drawls a new voice as Rosalie and Jared walk up to the table. "After all Draven and Alexander are not the best company. Draven's family is poor and the only reason she's here is because of a scholarship, as for Alexander, he has no emotions at all. It's a little sad that he has none because his father had beaten it out of him."

"Shut up," snaps Kres. "You have no right bringing up something like that."

"Get lost," murmurs Harry loud enough for Rosalie and Jared to hear along with Kres and Kade. "I want nothing to do with people who don't give a shit about abused people. Those kind of people are lower than dirt and don't deserve any right to pass judgment on anyone."

"You will regret this Potter," bites out Rosalie taking her leave with Jared following her.

"Do you regret it Harry?" asks Kade.

"No, strangely I don't," grins Harry.

"The professor is coming, let's be very good students," states Kres turning to watch the professor walk into the room.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu kurasu," speaks the Professor walking up to the front of the class. "Watashi no namae wa Adamu Joshu sensei desu. In English, I said good morning class. My name is Professor Josh Adam." He turns to the board behind him and writes in big letters. (A/N: Correct my Japanese if it is wrong.)

OHAYOO GOZAIMASU = GOOD MORNING

"Repeat after me, ohayoo gozaimasu," speaks Professor Adam.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu," repeats the entire class.

"Very good," grins Professor Adam. "This year we will be learning all about how to speak Japanese as if you are from Japan. The proper way to address a professor is kyōju or sensei. The proper way to refer to upperclassmen is Senpai while referring to underclassmen is kouhai. This will show the older years and younger years who are from Japan that you are learning their language and know how to show them respect."

"Now I want you all to repeat after me, Watashi no namae wa," speaks Professor Adam. "Wa Tah Shi No Nah Mah eh Wa. Then you say your name and De Su. You will in effect be saying My name is…"

WATASHI NO NAMAE WA KYŌJU ADAMU JOSHU DESU = MY NAME IS PROFESSOR JOSH ADAM

"That is what I said earlier," states Professor Adam. "I want you to spend the rest of the class introducing your selves to the person next to you. Remember to say your last name first then your given name."

"I'll start first and lets use short version of our names," grins Kade. "Watashi no namae wa Alexander Kade desu."

"Watashi no namae wa Draven Kres desu," states Kres.

"Watashi no namae wa Potter Harry desu," remarks Harry.

"I think we know who to say that," smiles Kres.

"Class is dismissed," speaks Professor Adam. "Remember to practice what you have learned here today. I shall see you tomorrow after lunch to see how well you can speak the phrase."

"Come on Harry, food," grins Kade trying to drag Harry to the lunchroom.

Harry laughs and lets Kade pull him along, as he doesn't know where he is going. Kres is on his other side. "So, why doesn't Tyler have to take the class with us?" asks Harry.

"Cause, he was born here. He's actually taking right now English," answers Kres.

"I so wish I didn't have to take languages, because it is a lot to take in and learn just the basics of all the languages they want us too," sighs Kade.

Harry wonders what classes they have next, what classes Tyler has next, because he knows what he is going to have next. He's hoping one, or two, or all three will be with him. Kres watches Harry knowing that things for him will not be going the way he wants it to go. She can see that his old headmaster is going to cause him problems. Kade knows that something bad happened to Harry in the past and he wants to be there to help him out.

"Hey Harry, I see you met Kres and Kade," grins Tyler waving the three over to a small table.

"Yeah, they helped me out with Mitchell and Smith," states Harry sitting down and reaching for some food.

"Good," nods Tyler.

"Could have told him that we were your friends, so that we would not scare him," speaks Kres helping herself to food as Kade is already eating.

"Didn't have the time," remarks Tyler. "I was getting to know Harry, after all."

"So what classes does everyone have after lunch?" asks Kade between mouthfuls.

"I have Charms with Professor Christopher Caringi," answers Kres.

"I have Ancient Runes with Professor Artemis Ren," remarks Tyler.

"I have Potions with Professor Damien Hiroshi-Keel," replies Harry.

"I have Arithmancy with Professor Jade Ra," states Kade.

"We all have different classes. This will give Harry time to find new friends," smiles Tyler.

"Yeah, friends," murmurs Kade.

"I think Harry has enough friends and don't need any more," grins Kres. "He does have us, you know."

"Time to head for the next class," sighs Harry standing up with the rest of the group and walking out of the cafeteria.

Harry is having the time of his life with his new friends. He wonders if he will meet anyone else that will become his friend or not. Harry lets Tyler lead him to his next class before he takes off to his class that way he isn't late and Harry doesn't get lost on his first day in a new school. The class fills up full of people just before the bell rings and the Professor of this class comes walking into the room.

"Welcome class to another year of Potions," speaks the Professor walking up to the front of the classroom. "As many of you know my name is Professor Damien Hiroshi-Keel. Today we shall go over the last potion you brewed at the end of your third year." He waves his hand at the board, ingredients for the potion appears on the board. "Begin."

Harry takes out all the material he needs and starts to work on the potion. He takes his time, knowing that this professor doesn't know him and he judges differently than Snape. He reads each step twice before moving on to it to make sure he doesn't mess up the potion. He wants to do his best in this class to show Snape that with time and patience any student can brew a potion correctly.

Harry finishes the potion a few minutes after four other students finish theirs and grins to himself as he bottles a sample to give to the professor. He watches those around him do the same. He places his sample on the desk before heading back to his station and cleaning it up. while he cleans up his station Harry thinks on how easy the potion actually was for him when he didn't have any distractions of hating professors breathing down his neck and no Slytherins that wanted to get him in trouble ruining his potions by throwing in extra ingredients.

"Mr. Potter," comes Professor Hiroshi-Keel's voice.

"Sir?" asks Harry.

"This is your first year here at this school. I have contacted your old potions professor to get an idea of who well you in the classroom. He told me something that I just don't want to believe," speaks Professor Hiroshi-Keel. "And it seems I was right not to. He told me that you couldn't brew a correct potion on your life. This potion that you brewed is correct and almost perfect. He must not have been the type of potions teacher you need for this class. Keep up the good work."

The professor walks away leaving Harry stunned. He can't believe he brewed an almost perfect potion on his first try too. He knew potions class was going to be fun after he read over the books, but Snape had squashed his hope in the first lesson. Potions class is like Chemistry and Harry likes Chemistry, maybe he can like potions too. Harry puts away his material and wait for the bell ring to dismiss the class. He has Healing next. The Healing class is going to be interesting because he has never taken a medical class before in either the muggle or the wizard world.

Harry walks towards his next class wondering if any of his new friends have a class with him again for the day. He smiles as he sees Kade waving him over to a spot in the Medic Wing. He walks up to Kade happy that he has someone to take the class with.

"This is going to be so cool," grins Kade. "We have another class together sweet!"

"Yea, I'm happy that I have someone I know in this class," smiles Harry as he watches the last of the students trickle into the Medic Wing.

"May I have your attention please," speaks a woman coming from a door on the other side of the room. "You are to be respectful while in the Medical Wing of your school. I have patients in the other room, needing their rest. I do not wish for trouble from any of you. Now, for those of you who have never been in here before and don't know who I am. I am Madam Aurora Warren, a medic wizard. I have the training to treat any problems that students and staff run into. The purpose of this class is to teach students how to heal others and themselves."

The rest of the class is spent learning how to figure out the kinds of spells used for the minor injuries that most students come to the Medical Wing. Harry, of course, having spent a huge amount of time in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts his first three years, already knows some of this information. He and Kade group together to look over some papers with different injuries as they list next to it the right spell to use to cure it.

The two of them finish just before the bell rings and hands the paper in before leaving the Medical Wing. Harry smiles as Kade tells him they have the same class next. He lets Kade show him where the classroom is, wondering what kind of Professor Duo will turn out to be like. Harry smiles and waves to Kres and Tyler, noticing that they have the same class as well.

"Glad you could show up," smiles Kres.

TBC…Fixed the Japanese.


	15. Classes for the last time I swear

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 15: Classes for the last time I swear

"I wonder who Professor Maxwell will pair everyone up with?" asks Tyler.

"Huh?" asks Harry.

"Professor Maxwell assigns seats for everyone at the beginning of the school year and changes the assign seats every month," answers Kade. "And I don't know."

"Everyone's here," speaks Duo walking into the room. "Good, now let us have an assigned seating moment. I want everyone to find a set after you have been paired up with someone…Draven and Keel, Potter and Tao, and that leaves Alexander without a partner for now. But I have it on good authority that someone will be transferring in, in about month from now."

"My name is Professor Duo Maxwell. I am here to teach you the Dark Arts. So, let's begin," grins Duo walking up to the board behind him.

WHAT ARE THE DARK ARTS?

"I shall give you ten minutes to discuss this with your partner, Alexander and I will talk during that time. At the end each pair will give their answer," states Duo walking up to Kade. "Begin."

"Call me Azia," speaks Tao.

"Harry," nods Harry. "Do you know what the dark arts are?"

"I believe them to be dark spells that are frowned upon by many other countries because they believe dark to be evil. Take Lumos for example, it's a light spell but if used by evil as it can blind a person. Should we not use it because it can be used for dark?" asks Azia.

"I have to agree with you. A spell can be good or evil by how someone wields it. It doesn't matter if it is light or dark," nods Harry, liking Azia.

"Cool, now we wait to give our verdict," smiles Azia. "Are you new to this school, right?"

"Yea" smiles Harry. "I am new here. I went to Hogwarts before coming here."

"My mom wanted me to go there but dad won the argument because I had to know English before I could even attend it," says Azia. "My dad knows it takes a while for someone to speak a language perfectly and I would never have the time going there like this school here. So mom gave in and said I could come here."

"I didn't have a choice but to attend Hogwarts because my mom and dad paid for it and my magical guardian wanted me to go," says Harry. "Both my parents are dead, and my magical guardian was the headmaster of the school. My new guardian works here, so I decided to come here."

"Times up," speaks Duo at the head of the classroom. "Now let's go in order of the pairs."

When it came their turn, Harry let Azia answer the professor. "Dark Arts is dark but not evil."

"Now since Alexander was my partner I am going to tell you what the Dark Arts are," grins Duo. "The Dark Arts are called that because of a misplaced understanding of magic itself. The Dark Arts is magic that reads the intent of the caster and becomes whatever the caster wants it to become. If, the caster has evil intent to harm or kill someone while using the Dark Arts, that is what the spells and charms will do. If the caster has good intent to save and protect others while using the Dark Arts that is what the spells and charms will do."

"Everyone here has either a light soul or a dark soul, but neither is evil. You are as a human either inherently good or inherently evil. Your magic only bends to your will alone," speaks Duo. "I am here to teach you how to control the Dark Arts because they can influence you to use them for evil. They are powerful and with power comes corruption and that is what you must fight. You must fight against wanting to use your powers especially those of Dark Arts for your own purpose. For now, we shall dismiss class and for homework, read chapter one completely and write down questions to be answers tomorrow in class."

The bell rings and Harry, Tyler, Kade, Kres, and Azia leave the classroom. The five of them stand to the side out of everyone's way to see what class they each have next. Of course, the last class of the day is always Gym; it is the one class that doesn't move. Harry is pleased to note that they have a period of free time for their next class and the five all head to Study Hall to work on the homework that was given for the day by all professors they have had so far.

Harry sits down and pulls out his list of homework he has to do, wondering what he can do any of it during this time. Harry pulls out a notebook, opens it up t the first page, and starts writing down what he believes magic should never be used for. He smiles as he finishes his list and moves to pick up his book for Dark Arts to read the first chapter. He really wants to do well in this school because he doesn't want Duo to be disappointed in him.

He didn't want Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Wufei disappointed in him, either. There's something about his new family that makes him want to do his best at everything he takes at this school. Harry looks up and sees his friends working on their homework too, at least here; the students take their studies seriously. Once Harry is done reading and taking notes from the first chapter, he places his book back into his bag and turns to look at his friends who seem to have been waiting for him to finish his homework.

Kade passes over a piece of paper to him. He looks down on it to see it asking him a question.

_What is your last class of the day? Answer and pass around. Make sure to put your name at the end so everyone can know who it is._

_Mine is Fencing with Professor Jet Helios-Ra. Kade._

Harry writes down, _my last class is Gymnastics with Professor Trowa Barton. Harry._

Harry passes the paper to Azia. Once the paper goes all the way around, it reaches Kade who passes it back to Harry for one more round around the table. Harry reads what is written after his words only.

_Hand to Hand Combat with Professor Dorothy Catalonia. Azia._

_Hand to Hand Combat with Professor Dorothy Catalonia. Ha, we have the same class, Wish Harry was in my class too! Tyler._

_Sword Fighting with Professor Wufei Chang. Kres._

_Cool, people, wish I had a class with someone but I really love fencing. See ya at dinner. Kade._

Harry writes down his own response to it. _Wish I had a class with someone too, but well, I think I can live with this; see you guys at dinner, Harry._

Harry passes it around again and watches as each read it before passing it on until it reaches Kade. Kade takes the paper and crumples it up before putting it in his pocket just as the bell rings for the class to end. They all stand up and leave to go to their last class of the day before dinner. Harry wonders what his Gymnastics class is going to be like with Trowa teaching him Gymnastics for the first time.

Harry steps into the gym and smiles in awe at the set up. It looks very basic to him and on a basic level. He moves to stand with the other students to wait for Trowa to arrive at the gym. He turns his head towards the doors as Trowa walks into the room in lose pants and lose shirt. He walks up to the group and eyes each one of them.

"I am not going to ask you to change your clothes today because it is our first day back at school. Tomorrow, you are to bring a change of clothes. Make sure that they are comfortable clothes and very lose. You don't want to wear anything too tight that would constrict your movement," speaks Trowa. "My name is Trowa Barton. You may call me Trowa. Starting tomorrow, we will be working on your endurance. I will not be talking a lot because you will be working on your endurance. You are dismissed. Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter, Professor Maxwell wishes to speak with you after dinner."

"Right, thanks Trowa," nods Harry walking over to where his friends are so they can head down to the dining hall to wait for dinner to start.

"You know Trowa?" asks Tyler.

"I know Trowa, Professor Maxwell, Professor Winner-Barton, Professor Yuy, and Professor Chang-Yuy," answers Harry.

"Wow, you know the best professors ever," grins Kres. "Can't wait to go to your place and hang out."

"First, we have to get through the first week of class," sighs Kade. "I always hate the first week of class because of all the confusion that goes with it because of how big the school is and how students need to learn where their classrooms. We also have to get used to the changing classes except gym."

"I can't wait to go home and just relax," sighs Azia. "The bad thing about living a block from the school is that you cannot live in the dorms here. The good thing, is that you don't have to worry about anything because your parents take care of you."

"Isn't that a bad thing as well?" asks Tyler. "I mean, your parents are around and you don't get to mingle with the other students in and outside your house."

"You are just happy that your parents work and live in the building," states Kres. "After all, you can choose to live in the dorms or with your parents in the living quarters."

"I like living here, it's nice," smiles Kade.

"I believe I get the best deal out of everyone," shrugs Harry. "I mean, I can choose to live with Quatre and Trowa at their house, or with Duo here in his quarters, or Heero and Wufei in their quarters, or in the dorms of my house."

"Lucky," whistles Azia. "Wish I had that many options."

"I'm trying out living with Quatre and Trowa right now," sighs Harry. "I'm unsure how it will go."

"FOOD," shouts Tyler sitting down at a table and digging into the food spread out.

"Geez, one would like you were starved before," comments Kres.

"She's right, Tyler, you eat like a pig," remarks Kade.

"Be nice, he's a growing boy like the rest of us, and Kres is a growing girl," grins Azia, making sure Kres doesn't hit him.

"That's not how a starved person eats," comments Harry. "That's how a hungry person eats."

"You know that how?" asks Kres.

"When I lived with my aunt, uncle, and their son, they starved me sometimes," shrugs Harry. "When they did decide to feed me, I got very little."

"Didn't you tell anyone?" asks Azia.

"I told the headmaster of my old school, but he told me it was important for me to stay with them. Blood protection something or other," remarks Harry. "I learned to conserve my energy and survived."

"Sorry to hear that," says Kade.

"It's fine," smiles Harry. "I have a better life now."

TBC…


	16. Draco and Tournament

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 16: Draco and Tournament

That night after dinner, Harry headed to see Duo and ask him what he wanted. As it turns out, Draco will be coming in a few weeks and Duo wants Harry to get ready for him and to try to be friendly to Draco as best as he can. Harry says that he and Draco have come to an understanding and he will do his best to be his friend and help him out if he needs it. Duo nods his heads saying he understands and sends Harry on his way home with Quatre and Trowa, who waited for Harry.

Harry enjoys the rest of the evening practicing his practical homework with Quatre and Trowa. Harry practices Levite first, because both Trowa and Quatre agree that it is best to know this spell so nothing can go wrong with his potions. After Harry gets down Levite, he has Trowa and Quatre help him practice saying his name in Japanese and saying Senpai and Kouhai to show respect to those above and below him. Once, Quatre says he has had enough practice with those for now, he moves on to his last two pieces of homework.

Quatre helps him with the Healing spells because Occlumency doesn't work on him because of his empath powers.. Harry grins when he doesn't need much practice to get the basic healing powers down. Trowa helps him to build up resistance against invaders and taking them to his safe place. He likes how Trowa enters his mind, and pokes around looking for cracks and leaks.

Trowa then takes the time to explain why they are there and how to fix them on his own and how he can practice by going to his safe place every night before he goes to bed. He also explains that this will help him function better in the morning as by going to the safe place, he clears his mind of the days' happenings and makes it easier to sleep peacefully. Harry smiles and takes his advice to heart, because Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Duo really do want him to learn as much as he can in case Voldemort does come back.

~~~Week Later~~~

"Harry, Draco is coming soon," shouts Duo up the stairs because Harry had been doing his homework in his room.

"Coming," shouts back Harry running down the stairs only to run into Trowa. "Sorry, Trowa, just trying to shorten my time down."

"Run outside," nods Trowa before the both of them head down the rest of the stairs. "Less dangerous."

"DUO, I'M HOME!" shouts Draco from the doorway.

"Did you really need to shout, Draco?" speaks Severus.

"Draco, Uncle Sev, come on in," grins Duo leading them to the living room where everyone is waiting for them.

"I do hope everything went ok?" asks Quatre once he saw the three of them.

"Smoothly for once," answers Severus.

"Good," nods Heero.

"Trowa will show you the rooms available upstairs for you to claim as your bedroom," says Wufei pointing to the stairs.

"If it's ok, I kind of want my room next to Harry's," speaks Draco.

"That's fine," smiles Harry. "Come I'll show you where I sleep."

"Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter, I need to speak with you and Duo, let Trowa show him where it is," states Severus.

"All right, talk," grins Duo as Draco follows Trowa up the stairs.

"Call me Harry, Professor Snape, as my last name is a mouthful," smiles Harry.

"Then call me Severus," nods Severus. "Albus is dead set on Harry participating in the Triwizard Tournament. Be prepared for your name to come out of the goblet which selects participates and for Albus to go talk to Rhea about you taking place in the Tournament."

"I have already written a note to Headmistress D'Archangelo about not wanting to participate in the Tournament," speaks Harry. "He cannot force me."

"True, Rhea will point out that GLA does not participate in this tournament and nor does it hold a binding contract on any of the students attending GLA. Albus cannot make it stick, regardless how hard he might try," remarks Duo.

"Be as that may be. Albus will still try," states Severus.

"Thanks for the heads up," smiles Harry turning to watch Draco and Trowa come back down.

"Draco, do you plan on staying here or live on campus?" asks Harry, curious.

"I'll be sticking by Duo's side for this year, so I'll be staying where he does," answers Draco. "Next year, I don't know."

"That's cool; I'm staying here for now. I kind of like the silence," grins Harry.

"Dinner," Quatre says. "Are you staying for dinner, Severus?"

"No, I should be going. Draco needs some time to adjust before he attends classes," answers Severus turning to leave.

"Come back soon," shouts Duo waving Severus off.

"Monday, I'll introduce you to my friends. Which house are you in?" asks Harry.

"I'm in the Ruby House, and sure. I wonder what they are like though. Which house are you in?" asks Draco.

"Emerald House. Kresandra or Kres as we call her is kind of hard core and mean to those who pick on her friends. She can be sweet but she has a cocky attitude. Kaden or Kade is calm and thoughtful. He is really smart too," speaks Harry. "Azia is timid and quiet most of the time. He is kind of like Neville but he has a better grip on magic. Tyler was my first friend and he seems kind of crazy, he likes to talk about anything and everything. He knows a lot but at the same time, he'll listen if you have something to say. I kind of like Tyler as more than a friend even though I've only know him for about a week. I can't tell how he feels about me."

"Harry," smiles Duo.

"They sound like great friends," speaks Draco. "I think I can be their friends."

"Yes Duo?" asks Harry.

"Why don't you ask Tyler how he feels about you?" asks Duo.

"What Duo means is that, we see you and Tyler together and see how you guys react around each other. So, we believe he likes you back as more than a friend," speaks Wufei.

"I can feel your emotions Harry," speaks Quatre softly. "You are falling in love with him and he is falling for you. His emotions are open like a wide book to me. He really likes you. Ask him out and see what happens."

"Are you sure?" asks Harry looking doubtful.

"Young One, trust in your heart. It will guide you," says Trowa.

"Bro's right, they all are. Trust in what you believe and things will work out or at least that's what Duo's been telling me my entire life," shrugs Draco.

"Have something to add, Heero?" asks Harry turning to look at him at the across the table.

"Hn, a wise man once told me to follow your emotions, do so," Heero simply states.

"I'll try," sighs Harry.

TBC…


	17. Love, Tournament, and New Family

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 17: Love, Tournament, and New Family

~~~School Two Months Later~~~

"You still haven't told him?" asks Draco as the two take their seats in Professor Gibson's class.

"No," sighs Harry. "I'm scared. For the first time in my life, I'm scared. I don't know how to tell him."

"If you can't say it," starts Draco. "Kiss him and if he asks, tell him you love him with all your heart. He will return the words to you and probably kiss you again."

"You think so?" asks Harry.

"I know so," grins Draco as the professor steps into the room.

~~~Headmistress' Office~~~

"Headmistress D'Archangelo, it is wonderful to see you again," speaks Albus walking into the office.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, it is pleasant to see you again," states Rhea. "What can I do for you?"

"As you know, Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. As of last night we have our champions," starts Albus.

"That is good for you, but what does that have to do with my school Headmaster Dumbledore?" asks Rhea.

"Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet. The contract is binding, and thus Harry will have to come to Hogwarts to participate in the tournament," continues Albus.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you quite right. Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire and now must participate in the Triwizard Tournament, which my school, GLA, is not a part of," remarks Rhea. "I am afraid that you are mistaken about that. Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter is a part of my school and since we do not participate in this tournament, he cannot participate at Hogwarts. The contract is invalid. Please leave if you have no other business with my school, Headmaster."

"I beg your pardon. Mr. Potter must participate; the contract will not allow the Tournament to commence unless he is at Hogwarts. He must return at once," Albus says trying to convince this woman he is in the right and she is in the wrong.

"I'm afraid I don't buy what you are saying, Headmaster Dumbledore. The contract only binds three schools to it. Each student must come from the three schools. The three schools whose names are marked down clearly state: Beauxbotans Academy of Magic, France, Headmistress Olympe Maxime, Durmstrang Institute, Northern Europe, Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," speaks Rhea. "Not one of those schools says Gundam Liberation Academy, Tokyo Japan, Headmistress Rhea D'Archangelo. Thus your claim is invalid and has been since you thought it up. The Goblet cannot force a child that is not part of the three schools mentioned within the contract to participate."

"Ask Mr. Potter if he wants to participate in this tournament," says Albus hoping the boy will not say no.

"Very well, I shall call him up," nods Rhea going along with this because she knows Harry will say no.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," speaks Rhea.

"Headmistress D'Archangelo, Headmaster Dumbledore, you called?" says Harry.

"Mr. Potter, please tell your Headmistress that you wish to participate in the Triwizard Tournament," speaks Albus.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, my name is Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter. Please remember that in the future and do so call me by it. Also, I do not wish to participate in the Triwizard Tournament," remarks Harry. "I have already told Professor D'Archangelo and wrote a letter stating that I did not wish to participate in anything that has to deal with Hogwarts including this Tournament. The only contact I want from Hogwarts, Headmaster, is that of my friends Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. If that is all, I am late for my next class."

"Here's a pass, Harry," smiles Rhea handing it over.

"Thank you," bows Harry leaving the office.

"I believe you have your answer," states Rhea. "Leave now, Headmaster Dumbledore or I will have you removed by Japan's Minister and he will make sure, that you cannot return to Japan ever. He will make sure that if you step foot in Japan ever again, you will be arrested and sent to jail and not even your Minister of Magic will be able to get you out."

The headmaster leaves as if he has a tail between his legs, defeated. Rhea smiles as she leans back in her chair, knowing that he will be back after the first task is done to tell her that Harry scored zero and needs to return to participate and get scores, so he doesn't fall behind. Rhea will of course deny him and threaten him with prison again. Duo told her what to expect and she will play her part to keep Harry away from Dumbledore and his manipulative ways.

~~~A Weekend~~~

"Harry, Draco, we have guests coming in a few minutes," shouts Quatre up the stairs towards their floor.

Quatre grins as he hears two sets of feet running down the hall. Those two boys have been waiting to meet some of the famous people that the pilots know. Draco wants to meet Relena and talk to her about her peace goals. Harry wants to meet Une and talk to her about Preventers and maybe him being able to join once he is done with school. Since both are coming, they will both get a chance to ask their question.

"We didn't miss their arrival, did we?" asks Harry.

"No," chuckles Quatre leading them to the receiving room. "They'll be here soon, though."

As if knowing someone was talking about them, the doors open and reveal their guests for some time. Zechs and Lucrezia are the first ones to enter behind them comes Relena and Lady Une, after them are the last ones Howard, and Iria. Quatre hugs Iria as Relena glomps Heero, Howard and Duo shake hands, Zechs and Heero nod to each other before Lady Une clears her throat to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

"I do believe there are some introductions that must be made first before we talk socially," she says moving to stand in front of Harry and Draco. "My name is Lady Anne Une; you may call me Lady Une or Anne."

"My name is Relena Darlian Peacecraft," smiles Relena holding out a hand for them to shake.

Harry and Draco shake both of their hands before the others step up to introduce themselves.

"Zechs, and this is my wife," grins Zechs. "Oof!"

"My name is Lucrezia, not wife, but I am married to him," smiles Lucrezia pointing to Zechs.

"Call me Howard, little dudes," chuckles Howard.

"My name is Iria Winner, Quatre's eldest sister, nice to meet you both," smiles Iria.

"Draco Malfoy, it is nice to meet you all," says Draco shaking the other's hands.

"Harry Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter, just keep it to Harry as my last name is a tongue twister or at least I think so. It's great to meet you guys. Can't wait to meet the rest whenever they come," smiles Harry feeling relaxed.

"We are here for you, Harry," speaks Iria, "Come, let us go to the sitting room and speak about this matter now, and then we can enjoy some lunch and talk about other things that are not so important."

They group of friends move to the sitting room where they shall discuss what is going to happen. Harry wondering why they gather to help him out, he has never had so many people gather just for him with the intention of actually helping him.

"Harry, dear," starts Iria. "You must be wondering what we are doing here."

"A little," nods Harry.

"When my dear little brother told me all about you and what was going on. I thought that you could use some help of someone who has been through the business of contracts and the binding of them. If Dumbledore tries to gain access to you through the contract of a tournament that you are not a part of, I will be suing him for harassment," speaks Iria. "There are many advantages to knowing the people that your guardian knows."

"I am here to give the support of the Earth Sphere United Nation, as the Vice Foreign Minister," states Relena. "I will make sure that Dumbledore does not try this again. You are not his student or ward. He has no control over your life and we will be slapping a restraining order on him. He will not be able to approach you but will b able to go near him."

"I am here to show support for my sister as the Head of the Peacecraft family of Sanc Kingdom," remarks Zechs.

"I came with him," smiles Lucrezia.

"I am the head of the Sweepers," says Howard. "I am an ex-Auror of the England Ministry. I know all the rules of their world and will be able to help you prove that he has nothing to do with you anymore."

"I am Head of Preventers," nods Une. "I am here on behalf of a request given to me by Heero. He asked me to come and perhaps start your training in the muggle ways of fighting, as you never know when you will be without wand. I have come to give them a list of skills the two of you should learn, but I shall not be training you directly."

"This is going to be interesting," grins Draco.

"Indeed it is," says Harry. "You guys are the best. I've never had this many people to step up and help me out just because they want to."

"Trust me, Harry," smiles Relena. "As soon as Duo was granted guardianship over you, you became a part of our family."

"We protect our family at all costs," nods Zechs.

"Thanks," smiles Harry, happy that he has so many people who care about him.

TBC…


	18. Christmas is Coming

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 18: Christmas is Coming

~~~Christmas Term 1 Ends~~~

TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS

"DUO MAXWELL, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" screams a woman that Harry doesn't know. He looks up from his book to see a woman with short black hair come into the room.

"You really shouldn't scream, Hilde," speaks Relena looking up from her plans for a speech.

"Yea, well, Duo knew when I was going to show up. He should have met me at the door," remarks Hilde hugging Relena.

"He's not here actually," states Harry marking his page and closing his book. "He went to pick up Sally and Mariemaia at the airport with Heero and Wufei. Trowa and Quatre went to pick up Dorothy and Catherine up from the shuttle port."

"Oh, and who are you?" asks Hilde walking up to Harry.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first, Miss?" asks Draco coming into the room.

"Oh, very well, my name is Hilde Schbeiker," answers Hilde. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy, well was. I am now Draco Maxwell, heir to the Malfoy Family," smiles Draco nodding his head. "I am Duo's younger brother."

"I'm Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter," states Harry nodding to Hilde. "I am Duo's cousin."

"Well, now isn't Duo hiding things from me," grins Hilde.

"Not on purpose," speaks Zechs walking into the room.

"He wanted to tell you but you didn't answer your phone when he called last time," smiles Lucrezia.

"Humph," Hilde crosses her arms and sits down on the couch. "Fine, I won't yell at him."

The others in the room laugh at her statement just as the door opens up to let someone into the house. Quatre and Trowa walk into the living room.

"Hilde, it's good to see you," smiles Quatre hugging Hilde.

"You too, Quatre and Trowa," says Hilde hugging both Quatre and Trowa.

"Hey, now, I wouldn't hold on too long lest Quatre become jealous and unleash his revenge upon you," speaks a woman with long blonde hair in white jeans and pink shirt.

"Come now, Dorothy," comes another voice. "You don't think Quatre could really be jealous if a female who prefers her own sex."

"How dare you say that to my face," the one named Dorothy points to the woman with short brown hair in blue jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt. "Catherine, I'll have you know that not all of us are into the same sex."

"If you say so," chuckles the one named Catherine lightly.

"So these old bags are here," says Hilde looking over the two women.

"Bags, Hilde, I will have you know that I am far richer than you ever will be," shouts Dorothy.

"Is that why you always use Relena's money to get around?" remarks Hilde.

"Why, you," growls Dorothy.

"Now, now, you two, don't do anything Duo wouldn't do," states Catherine.

'That doesn't leave us with a very long list of don'ts," says Hilde.

"Come now, I'm not that bad am I?" asks Duo walking into the room with Heero, Wufei, and two more female's behind them.

"Duo," shouts Hilde hugging the braided man tightly. "Missed you on L2."

"Same," chuckles Duo, "but we have some introductions to do first before we can talk about the past."

"Are you sure about introducing Harry and Draco to these women?" asks Quatre eying each and every single one of them.

"Positive," grins Duo. "Harry, Draco, these people are from left to right Hilde Schbeiker, Dorothy Catalonia, Catherine Bloom, Sally Po, and Mariemaia Barton-Khushrenada. Ladies this is Draco Maxwell, my younger brother and Harry Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter, my cousin."

"Hey," says Draco.

"Nice to meet you all," grins Harry.

"He's so cute," shouts Dorothy running up to Harry and hugging him to her breasts.

"Don't suffocate him," screams Sally trying to pull Harry away from Dorothy.

"Get your own cutie," shouts Dorothy trying to keep Harry pressed into her.

"I think I'll take Draco," smiles Hilde.

"Why do you get the blond cutie?" snaps Catherine marching up to Draco and grabbing an arm just as Hilde grabs his other arm.

Now there are two tug of wars going on over the two new additions to the family.

"This is funny," chuckles Relena.

"Poor boys," sighs Iria.

"I knew them well," laughs Howard.

"Do you think we should help?" asks Lucrezia.

"No, let them fight it out," grins Zechs.

"But what about Harry and Draco?" asks Quatre. "Won't they get hurt by being tugged like that?"

"You have a point, they are not trained like us," remarks Wufei.

"Nah, I think this is funny to watch," chuckles Duo watching both tug of wars going on.

"We should stop this now before they hurt both boys," states Heero simply.

Zechs and Duo are cheering on the girls while Lucrezia and Quatre are trying to calm the females down. Relena, Trowa, and Howard watch in the back, not wanting to get hurt. Heero and Wufei stand to the side and try not to kill those in the room hurting the boys. Iria shakes her head at how this is going so far. They would only have to bear with this craziness for two days. The day after Christmas, most were leaving to gather support for Harry. The others are going home to work or to prepare from their offices.

"Mom, shall you call the room to order?" asks Mariemaia.

"EVERYONE CEASE," shouts Une.

Everyone in the room freezes upon hearing Lady Une's voice yelling out at them. Harry and Draco breath sighs of relief as the females release them from their grasps. The two bolt from the room, hoping to get some cover from the crazy women. Duo starts chuckling at the action of the two teen boys as Mariemaia goes after them to hang out instead of being in the room full of adults talking about their lives.

"You get used to them after a while," speaks Mariemaia scaring both boys.

"Don't sneak up on us like that, Mariemaia," breathes Draco.

"I can't believe how crazy they are," sighs Harry sitting in the chair in his work study room.

"Call me Maia," smiles Maia. "They always fight over things a lot. It might happen again a time or two before the visits over."

"How long have you known all of them?" asks Draco.

"I've know Sally, Une, Relena, and Heero before the others. I met Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei a few months later. At Christmas my first year with Une, I met Howard, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, Zechs, Lucrezia, and Iria. It's been four or five years since then," answers Maia.

"How do we avoid that?" asks Harry.

"You don't," smiles Maia. "You just go with the flow."

"Great, we are dead, Harry," sighs Draco dramatically into a chair.

"You're such a Drama Queen Draco, we are not dead, just objects in a tug of war between four female women," remarks Harry.

"That makes me feel so much better," replies Draco sarcastically.

"What shall we do, boys?" asks Maia looking at them.

"Play a Muggle board game," suggests Harry pulling out the game Clue.

"Let's play" smiles Draco.

"You're on," grins Maia.

TBC…


	19. Christmas is Here

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 19: Christmas is Here

~~~Downstairs with the adults~~~

"Your brother is looking so much better from the last time I saw him," states Hilde.

"He's been here for over two months now. It's doing him good to be away from our ass of a father and his mother," says Duo.

"Harry doesn't look that bad, either, considering what you told us about what happened to him," remarks Catherine.

"Trowa's been feeding him three meals a day on weekends and we watch over him during meals at school to make sure he is eating," speaks Wufei.

"He was so thin when he came to us," sighs Quatre. "I don't understand how he survived for as long as he did with so little food. The worst of all was that he didn't expect our kindness to last very long."

"It's been hard on you hasn't it, Quatre," smiles Relena fondly. "Harry's mind must be in so much turmoil."

"It was, when he first came here. Now he seems to be understanding that we won't be letting anything bad happen to him. That we are here to support him in every way," smiles Quatre.

"When we first got here, he seemed skittish around us," speaks Zechs from memory.

"He seems to cut off from people he doesn't know or trust," states Sally.

"He must have been through a lot," remarks Dorothy.

"The little man just needs lots of support and for us to show him that we are there for him and he can trust others," says Howard.

"That is true, but what are we going to do about Dumbledore?" asks Une.

"First things first," starts Lucrezia. "We need him to understand that by messing with Harry, he's messing with very powerful people. He needs to know _who_ he is messing with."

"We must do something small, first," agrees Iria.

"Easy," speaks Trowa. "We shall wait for him to show up one last time and then let him know."

"Trowa's right," nods Heero. "We've given him one warning. The next warning will be his last. If he tries again, he shall regret ever messing with our Harry."

"Good idea, Hee-chan," grins Duo. "I already have a few ideas about what to do after his second warning."

"NO PRANKS," shouts Hilde, Relena, Iria, Dorothy, Sally, Catherine, Lucrezia, Wufei, and Quatre.

"No," speaks Une. "We should let Duo do his pranks. Duo's pranks are mild to those he likes, but when they're against his enemy, they're downright mean and won't go away."

"I agree," nods Heero.

"Same," nods Trowa.

"Why not?" shrugs Zechs. "It'll be interesting to see."

"Yes," shouts Duo jumping up in joy. "Now, let us plan: OPERATION GET DUMBLEDORK."

~~~Upstairs~~~

"I swear, it's the Mustard in the kitchen with the rope," states Draco.

"And I'm saying that it's not true," remarks Harry.

"I have to agree with Harry on this one," smiles Maia. "My turn, it's Miss Scarlet in the bathroom with the candlestick."

"Check, Harry," sighs Draco.

"All right," Harry pulls out the small folder and pulls out the cards Mrs. Scarlet, Bathroom, and Candlestick.

"You won again," shouts Draco. "How are you doing this?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well," says Harry turning to look at Maia.

"It's simple. Draco can't hold a poker face and you, Harry, you've been trying to pin the blame on Miss Scarlet for three turns now," remarks Maia.

"You were not supposed to pick up on that," huffs Harry.

"Well, I did," smiles Maia.

"TEENAGERS, DINNER," shouts Duo from downstairs.

"Good, Uncle Duo didn't call me a kid. He knows I hate that term when applied to me," speaks Maia standing up. "Shall we head down?"

"Yes," nods both Draco and Harry.

On their way down the stairs, Harry turns to Maia. "Why did you call Duo uncle?"

"Because to me, he _is_ my uncle," smiles Maia. "All of them down there are my family. I call everyone my aunt or uncle except Une; I call her my mom. They've all taken care of me since I made a mistake in the past that almost cost me my life."

Dinner is a very loud and fun affair for everyone. Everyone at the table is all talking at the same time, trying to be heard over the others. Harry doesn't bother talking but rather watches everyone else interacting with the others. Draco has taken to arguing with Maia about the game Clue and how she knew the answers to it every time. Duo is chatting with Hilde over the scrap yard she runs on L2. Relena is talking to Heero about security details over the small castle we live in.

Zechs and Lucrezia are trying to get Catherine and Iria to take some time off and visit with everyone for a few more weeks. Sally, Dorothy, and Wufei are talking about Preventer missions. Quatre, Une, and Trowa are reviewing what has happened so far and what they could do to further prevent Albus from coming near Harry. Harry smiles and realizes that this is the kind of home he has always wanted.

Everyone here wants to protect him from being used by Dumbledore. Duo passes something to Harry and tries to get Harry to talk to him and Hilde about the scrap yard. He asks Harry if he knows what a scrap yard is in the first place. Harry answers that he doesn't know. Hilde fills him in on what it is. Duo and Hilde keep Harry in their conversation for the rest of dinner.

Harry misses Heero nod his head in approval towards Duo and Hilde because if they hadn't included Harry into their conversation. Heero would have included him into his conversation with Relena about the details of security. He still needs to ask Harry about Dumbledore. The more he knows about the dangerous man, the better prepared everyone can be to protect Harry from him.

~~~Christmas~~~

Harry, Draco, Maia open a huge amount of presents. Harry has never received this many presents in his entire life. Draco is just as surprised about the many presents he got as well. Together they will the day away with looking over their presents, talking with the adults, and getting to know everyone better. Harry looks at the assortment of books he got from everyone.

He will be able to learn a great deal more with all of these books. Harry notices that people are beginning to leave to go home. Tomorrow all of his friends are going to come over and those from Hogwarts will get to know those from GLA. He can't wait to introduce everyone to each other and see how they will react around each other, especially since Draco didn't get along with Hermione, Luna, and Neville at Hogwarts. Draco has changed since going to GLA and hanging around Duo and the others, he is different. Perhaps all of his friends will get along. He'll just have to wait and see.

"Now don't be getting into trouble while we are away," says Sally as Une, and Maia prepare to leave with her.

"Yes, we don't want to hear how you got into trouble for doing something reckless and dangerous," nods Une.

"Besides, I want to see you again, as we are friends," smiles Maia.

"I wish you could stay longer, as all my friends but you will be here tomorrow. I would like to introduce you to them and them to you," sighs Harry.

"Don't worry, you'll get another chance to," says Maia right before the three leave.

"We should be going, too," remarks Zechs standing up from his spot. "We have to get Miss Princess back to her home safely."

"I don't need my brother to escort me home," replies Relena smacking her brother on the arm.

"It was nice to meet you Harry, stay strong," Lucrezia pulls her husband towards the door as Dorothy grabs Relena and pulls her to the door.

"Let us know if we can do anything for you guys," states Dorothy before the four of them leave.

"Will do," shouts Duo after them.

"I should head back to the circus now," smiles Catherine standing and stretching.

"You're going by the L2 colony right?" asks Hilde. "Give me a ride home, please."

"You'll have to ask Howard, he was my ride here," Catherine points to Howard.

"Fine, come along. I have to go that way, anyway," sighs Howard as the three head for the door.

"Have fun tomorrow," says Iria as she moves to leave as well. "Enjoy yourself before getting back into your studies."

"We will," states Draco and Harry.

"Time to clean up," smiles Quatre as Trowa moves to pick up plates left over.

"Can we help?" asks Harry.

"Nah," remarks Wufei. "Go enjoy yourselves for a while, then off to bed for the both of you ok."

Harry and Draco grin as the turn to leave the room Duo, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa watch them leave.

TBC…


	20. Day After Christmas

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 20: Day After Christmas

~~~Grown Ups~~~

"It seems like Harry is going to have all the support he could ever want," remarks Duo cleaning off the stand.

"Yea, and it looks like Draco and Harry made a new friend too," smiles Quatre thinking about the way the two boys acted around Maia.

"Perhaps, Draco will become friends with all of Harry's friends," states Trowa.

"That would be nice," nods Wufei. "Those two need as many friends as they can get."

"Draco may have a hard time adjusting to Harry's friends from HSWW because of their past but he does seem to accept Harry's friends from GLA," says Heero. "Give him time to come to grips with his new life before you ask him to completely adjust to this type of lifestyle. They both have been through so much at such a young age. Just like all of us."

"True that," nods Duo as they finish cleaning everything up.

~~~Up Stairs~~~

"Think they wanted us gone to discuss us?" asks Draco once on Harry and Draco's floor.

"Most likely," shrugs Harry not really caring. "They haven't kept anything from me yet, I don't think they will now. I think they just want to talk about our progress and whatnot."

"Is Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood coming tomorrow along with Tyler, Kres, Kade, and Azia?" asks Draco as they enter Harry's room.

"Yea," smiles Harry. "I can't wait for everyone to come and meet each other. Did you invite Blaise?"

"Yea, but I'm not sure if he will come," nods Draco looking slightly sad at the thought of the other Slytherin not being able to come.

"I'm sure he'll show up," says Harry. "I think we should hit the hay early tonight, if we want to keep up with the many guests we are having tomorrow."

"Night Harry," says Draco moving towards the door.

"Night Draco," responds Harry as Draco closes his door shut.

Harry changes into his night clothes. He crawls into his bed and moves underneath the covers. He claps his hands and the light in his room turns off. Harry slips into a restful dream, knowing that there are many on his side and they will protect him. Draco on the other hand crawls into his bed excited and dreading the next day. He gets underneath his sheets and prays that Blaise shows up. He also wants to get along with Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood while they are here as well.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Harry, Draco, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are the first ones in the kitchen. Wufei has already made coffee for Heero, Trowa, and himself, as he was the first one awake. Heero has set up his laptop in the dining room and is typing away on it. Trowa is sipping his coffee while cooking breakfast for everyone in the household. Draco and Harry are talking about what the day is going to be like with their friends here for the day.

Duo wonders down the stairs a half hour later, not quite awake yet, while Quatre floats down the stairs ready to face the day after a cup of coffee is in his system. Trowa hands Quatre his cup while Wufei gives Duo's his. Heero closes his laptop and helps Trowa serve everyone breakfast. The seven dig in.

"Harry, sometime before this vacation is over with, we'll be going to Hogwarts," speaks Duo after his first cup of coffee is gone.

"Why?" asks Harry.

"That Basilisk you killed belongs to you. We'll be harvesting it for potion ingredients," answers Heero.

"Alright," nods Harry in understanding. "Can most of it go to Professor Snape? I think he could use it the most."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," replies Quatre as the others nods their heads in agreement.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

Harry and Draco race to the door. Rashid opens the door letting in Tyler, Kres, Kade, and Azia. Harry and Draco greet the group and lead them to the living room where the other four will show up if they come. A bell rings letting the whole house know that the floo is in use. Out comes Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Blaise one after another. Harry and Draco greet them before they turn to introductions.

"OK, so the ones who flooed in are from left to right: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Blaise Zabini," says Harry pointing to each one as well.

"The rest are from right to left are: Azia Tao, Kaden Mahendra Alexander, call him Kade, Kresandra Tear Draven, call her Kres, and Tyler Keel," says Draco pointing to each one as well.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Harry's told us all about you four. I'm glad your friends with Harry," speaks Hermione shaking hands with them.

"We could say the same about you," smiles Kres nodding to each one and shaking Hermione's hand.

"We'll be outback," shouts Harry as Draco herds the huge group out the back door.

"Have fun," shouts Duo.

"How is Hogwarts since Draco left?" asks Harry as they all sit down on the patio.

"Horrible," answers Neville.

"They seem to have taken over the school," remarks Luna.

"She means that the two schools that came look like they rule it," translates Hermione.

"All the girls go gaga over the Durmstrang students, while all the guys go gaga over the Beauxbotans students," states Blaise.

"How's Gundam doing for you Harry?" asks Hermione.

"He's having problems with students already," snorts Draco.

"True," nods Azia.

"There are these two students that so won't leave him alone," remarks Kade.

"They had wanted to be his friend because he knows Professor Maxwell, Yuy, Chang-Yuy, Barton, and Winner-Barton," states Kres.

"So now, they go around making it hard for Harry to move from class to class because he isn't their friend and is our friend," says Tyler.

"Sounds like you run into trouble regardless of where you are," states Neville grinning.

"I can't stop people from hating me," shrugs Harry not really caring about that group of students. "No one else has a problem but those two."

They chatted for the rest of the day about the difference between Hogwarts and Gundam. Harry and Draco both pointed out that Gundam believed that all magic begins as good magic but those who use it for evil turns the magic evil. Tyler and Kade also point out that everyone is either born with Dark or Light magic and that it doesn't matter which you were, just how you used your magic that counted. Kres pointed out that Draco, Azia, Blaise, Kade, and Harry all had Dark magic but none of them were evil.

Azia brought up how that if one learns to control all magic, one can use whether Light or Dark magic regardless of which one they were born with. Draco says that he has learned more here at Gundam than he has ever learned at Hogwarts for the last three years. Harry promises that during the summer, they can decide if they want to transfer over or not to Gundam because they take anyone who wants to be a part of their school.

"I mean, we have all of our classes every single day but it just ensures that we learn more in the course of the year," says Harry. "They have so many different classes to choose from Hermione, that you could stay there and learn for another ten years after graduating."

"It's true that our school has more, but we have less time to get it done during the day. We really do, do our homework at night when we are either home or in our dorm rooms. We don't really have time during the day to get it all done," remarks Tyler.

"I'll have to talk to my parents about it. I'm not sure they want me this far away from them for most of the year," hums Hermione chewing over the information that was given to her.

"Don't worry about it," smiles Harry. "You don't have to transfer over if you don't want to. I just feel safer at Gundam because I know Voldemort can't get to me here without having to go through the adults in this house first. And I highly doubt Voldemort would want to do something like that."

"Why not?" asks Blaise.

"The Muggle War, do you know of it?" asks Kade.

"Yea," nods Neville. "Dumbledore told us all about it the day after Harry left to attend this school. Dunno, why he would bring it up at that time."

"Harry and Draco live under the roof of those who saved Earth from destruction and brought peace to the Earth and the Colonies," replies Kres.

"I knew I recognized them somewhere," says Hermione suddenly.

"Yup," nods Harry answering her unasked question.

They talked about things that interested them. They talked about the place Harry and Draco now live in. Harry told them about what it used to be before Quatre got his hands out it and converted it into a home for the pilots to live in so that they would be next to the school they built and supported to run for all those who needed a place to learn magic. Draco says that they wanted to teach that Dark magic was not a bad thing but rather how you wield that magic that mattered.

Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Blaise left that night wondering what type of man Dumbledore was to instill inside of innocent children that Dark magic was evil. Luna says she has always known the truth but has never felt a reason to speak it to anyone. Blaise is glad that he has a choice on whether or not he is evil and he rather not be evil. Hermione wants to do research on Dark magic and find out when Dumbledore started turning people away from it. Neville, wanted to know if the man had cast any kind of spells on his students to help influence the way they think and feel about Dark magic.

TBC…


	21. Harvest and Love

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 21: Harvest and Love

~~~Basilisk Harvest~~~

Harry and Draco prepare the day after New Year's Eve to go into the Chambers of Secrets. Duo and Heero will be taking the two of them plus Severus down. The four floo to Severus' private quarters and Harry leads them to the second floor girl's bathroom. Harry hisses open to the right sink and stands back as the sinks sink into the ground leaving an opening that leads them down to the Chamber.

Heero goes down first with his gun to make sure nothing dangerous is waiting for them down there. Duo lets Harry and Draco go after Heero before he follows letting Severus be the last one down. Harry leads the group to the wall of stones and stands back as Heero, Duo, and Severus move the rocks to make a bigger opening that will not let the ceiling collapse on them.

Harry leads them to the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. He came to the end of the tunnel where the two entwined serpents were awaiting them. He hisses open again and the serpents parted as the halves of the snakes slid out of sight, the wall cracked open. Harry lets Heero and Severus through first before following with Draco and Duo behind him. He walks up the walk way taking a better look around the chamber.

"Good God Harry," shouts Draco. "You fought against that huge thing!"

"Yea," nods Harry. "I had help. Fawkes and the old sorting hat helped me out. Fawkes took out the Basilisk's eyes so I didn't have to worry about it killing me or petrifying me with its eyes. The old sorting hat gave me the Gryffindor Sword to fight with. Granted, I didn't know how to use the sword all that well. It was chance that I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth to its brain, effectively killing it."

"Were you injured?" asks Severus taking a look at the tooth on the ground away from the Basilisks body.

"Yea," nods Harry. "That tooth got stuck in my arm, releasing the venom of the basilisk into my system. Fawkes cried tears and healed me though."

"Are you telling me, that you have Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in your blood stream?" asks Severus turning to look at Harry.

"I guess I am," shrugs Harry.

"Do you realize that you carry the cure to Basilisk Venom in your blood?" asks Severus walking up to Harry. "I would like two vials of your blood to experiment on, at a later date of course."

"Sure," smiles Harry glad he could be of use.

"You guys going to help us out or not?" asks Draco from his spot next to the Basilisk, his gloves already showing that he got straight to work.

"Coming," says Harry moving over to place gloves on as Severus summons empty vials and containers to place the skin, organs, venom, eyes, and anything else they can harvest into.

Harry watches Duo interact with Severus as they all work towards harvesting this Basilisk as fast as they can go because Heero nor Duo want to bring Harry here often because of the headmaster. They don't trust the headmaster won't try to keep Harry here if he knows about it. They needed to make sure the headmaster never learns that Harry was on.

It takes them until almost dinner time to finish harvesting the Basilisk with five people working on it. Harry lets Draco, Duo, and Heero takes some for themselves and Wufei, Trowa, and Blaise. Harry takes some for himself and for Tyler, Kres, Kade, Azia, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Harry let's Severus take the rest of it with him to brew in his potions or sell off for a very high price. Draco, Heero, Harry, and Duo use Severus' private floo to floo back to the manor castle.

~~~School Problems~~~

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," speaks Rosalie Mitchell walking up to Harry and his friends. "If it isn't Potter and his small gang of faggots."

"Why Kade, I didn't know you changed genders on me," says Kres.

"Ah, but I thought you changed gender Kres," replies Kade both grinning.

"And here I was going to try to ask Hermione out on a date," sighs Azia dramatically.

"So, Blaise is gay like me. We are dating secretly," remarks Draco smirking.

"I see no reason not to be gay with a man like Harry by my side," speaks Tyler wrapping an arm around Harry's waist as if to say 'back off he's mine.'

Harry tries to stop a blush from rising as he responds with, "I don't see why it matters after all I've heard many call this school the Gays, Lesbians, and Asexual School. Why not go with the flow and get yourself a girlfriend Mitchell, it might help you relax a little."

Harry's group chuckles as they walk past the stunned Mitchell and Jared Smith. Harry, of course, moves away from the arm and rushes off to the boy's bathroom. Tyler moves to go after him but Draco stops him. "Let me talk to him for a minute ok." Draco moves into the bathroom to see Harry crying at the sinks. Harry looks up and sees that Draco is the one who followed him.

"I'm sorry," sobs Harry. "I didn't mean to react that way. I know it was for show and not real but god, I wish he was my boyfriend. I don't think I could stand it if he does something like that again."

"I think you should be telling him that and not me," remarks Draco. "I'll get him in here and you two can work this out ok."

"Draco!" shouts Harry. "I don't think…"

"Harry, for once in your life stop thinking about other people and start thinking about yourself," snaps Draco. "Think about your own happiness for once, please." Draco leaves the bathroom letting Harry think for a few minutes about what he has said.

"Tyler, listen and listen good," speaks Draco taking Tyler by the arm. "Harry has never once thought about himself or his own happiness. Do not, and I repeat do not break his heart or else you will regret it for the rest of your life." Draco pushes Tyler into the bathroom and stands in front of it to make sure no one else goes in until they have solved this problem.

"Harry," whispers Tyler walking towards the distraught boy. Harry has his arms wrapped around himself in the farthest corner of the bathroom away from Tyler. "I'm sorry. Harry. I don't know what I said or did to make you feel like this. Please talk to me, so I can fix it." He takes a step closer to Harry.

"Don't come any closer," snaps Harry looking up at Tyler, letting him see the tear streak down his face. "Please," whispers Harry. "I need… to know… how you… really… feel… about… me. Tell… me… the… truth!"

"The truth, Harry," sighs Tyler. "Very well, the truth is, Harry, I've… I've fallen in love with you. I can't stop thinking about being with you, making you happy. I…" Harry flew into Tyler. Tyler wraps his arms around Harry to keep his body close to his. "I love you!" shouts Harry into Tyler's shoulder. Tyler tightens his hold on Harry. He whispers sweet words into Harry's ears waiting for him to calm down. Once Harry's hiccups slowed to a stop, did Tyler let Harry lift his head from his shoulder.

"Love you, Harry," whispers Tyler bringing his lips down upon Harry's in a light kiss. Harry presses into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Tyler's neck. Tyler pulls away from the kiss. "Come Harry, you have made everyone worry about you."

"Are we…" Harry trails off not being able to bring himself to say it.

"We are together, a couple, partners, lovers, boyfriends," says Tyler. "Whatever you want to call us, Harry as long as the world knows you are mine and I am yours." Harry blushes at the thought of being all that and more to Tyler. He also wonders which one he would like to use.

Tyler wraps his fingers around Harry's and pulls him outside of the bathroom. Draco turns to look at the two before stepping off to the side to let them out. "Sorry, Harry and I worked out what upset him," speaks Tyler letting Harry give the news to their friends.

"Tyler and I are dating," whispers Harry loud enough for them all to hear.

"It's about time," says Kres winking at Harry.

"That's good for you both," smiles Kade.

"I'm happy for you both," agrees Azia.

"Don't hurt him Tyler and I will have no problem with this," remarks Draco. "Just wait until you both tell Harry's guardians."

Harry and Tyler pale at that as Draco walks off laughing. The rest join him once Harry and Tyler get up enough courage to actually walk. Neither Harry nor Tyler had thought about Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, or Quatre when they got together. Then again, all Harry had been thinking about was whether or not Tyler even liked him the same way Harry liked him. Tyler just didn't want to see Harry crying anymore. It hurts him to see Harry shed any tears. Now, they both had to face Harry's other friends and guardians about them getting together. Harry knows they approved it's just the initial introductions of Tyler as his boyfriend that scares him. They all will most likely threaten Tyler.

That got Harry thinking about Tyler's parents. He hasn't really been introduced to Tyler's parents properly yet. He has met Tyler's mother Damien Hiroshi-Keel, but he has yet to really met Lucien Keel. He wonders what they are going to be like and if they will accept him into their family like their son has.

TBC…


	22. Albus and Tyler's Parents

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 22: Albus and Tyler's Parents

~~~Headmistresses Office~~~

"What can I do for you Harry?" asks Rhea.

"I'm afraid Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be coming to try and convince you to let me go into that Tournament," answers Harry.

"Why do you say that?" asks Rhea.

"I got a missive today from him," replies Harry. "It says that I scored Zero on the first task and if I wished to get any points I must return and participate in the Tournament."

"I see," hums Rhea but before she could say anything else there is a knock at her door. "Come in."

"Ah, Headmistress D'Archangelo and Mr. Potter, just the two, I was looking for," smiles Albus walking into her office.

"What can I do for you Headmaster Dumbledore?" asks Rhea.

"The first task just finished yesterday and Harry here scored Zero. He needs to return to Hogwarts in order to participate and get scores for the last two tasks," answers Albus.

"I'm afraid Headmaster Dumbledore," speaks up Harry. "That I cannot go with you for two reasons, one, I no longer attend that school, and thus it is irrelevant for me to be in a tournament when I am not a part of the school doing it. Two, for the last time you are supposed to call me Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter."

"I have to agree with Harry here," smiles Rhea. "Leave or you will be thrown into our prison."

"I will be back," states Albus leaving the office.

"Thank you, Headmistress," says Harry.

"Go home Harry," smiles Rhea right before Harry leaves.

~~~Tyler's Parents~~~

"Come on," says Kris. "It won't be that bad."

"Yeah," smiles Kade. "It's not like they are going to eat you."

"Not helping," sighs Harry.

"I'm sure Tyler's parents just want to get to know their sons boyfriend," remarks Azia.

"Yea, I don't think they will do anything to you," chuckles Draco.

"That's what Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Blaise said," says Harry.

"Come on Harry," smiles Tyler. "My parents just want to get to know you better. They just want to know what kind of person I'm dating."

"Alright I'll go tonight," says Harry knowing he has been beaten.

"Go where?" asks Quatre walking towards him. School is out and students are allowed to go home now.

"Tyler's parents invited me over for dinner tonight in order to get to know me better," smiles Harry. "I've just agreed to go. If you could please tell Duo for me, that would be great."

"I'll tell him but expect him to want details when you come back," chuckles Quatre.

"Later," Harry waves to everyone as Tyler grabs his hand and pulls him away from the school.

Harry smiles as Tyler leads him towards a car parked near the huge building. Tyler opens the back door letting him slid into the car before he moves to the other side to get in. Harry nods his head to the two adults in the front seat. He puts on his seatbelt while the one in the driver seat turns the car on and drives them away.

"I'm Damien Hiroshi-Keel, Tyler's mother. It's nice to meet you," smiles the older man in the passenger seat.

"I'm Lucien Keel, Tyler's father. It's nice to meet you as well," smiles the man in the driver seat before they pull into a driveway.

"It's nice to meet you two as well," says Harry.

"Come into the living room while Tyler and Lucien cook dinner," says Damien leading Harry towards the living room.

"Mom," whines Tyler.

"You let us bond for a while and talk to your father," says Damien waving him off.

"Come, Tyler," chuckles Lucien leading his son into the kitchen.

"There is a reason you wanted me alone with you isn't there?" asks Harry sitting on the couch.

"Indeed there is," smiles Damien. "I wanted to talk to you about Tyler."

"What about him?" asks Harry.

"You have to understand that my son has never shown interest in anyone before you came," starts Damien. "I am happy he has shown interest in someone. He's just like his father, once he has something in his sight he won't let go until it is his, unless they don't want to be his. I want you to practice safe sex, Harry."

"Why?" asks Harry.

"I have no doubt that Tyler will want to top you," speaks Damien. "We male wizards have a special ability, to become pregnant. We have to be careful about having sex. I know you have only been dating for a little while now but you must know this, so you can be careful about it. I don't want to see you with child until after you are married and out of school. If you are not with my son when that time comes, I will not hate you for it."

"Thanks," smiles Harry. "You are the first to explain that men can become pregnant to me. I didn't know how he could have two male parents until now."

"It is understandable," says Damien. "Most people don't talk about this kind of knowledge. Also you need to open up some."

"Open up?" asks Harry.

"Tell him your past," states Damien. "I can understand that your past might be painful for you to talk about, but trust Tyler to understand and support you in a way that can help you."

"Maybe someday, I'm not ready yet," sighs Harry "I haven't even come to terms with everything that happened to me by the hands of my relatives. Give me time and he will know."

"What are they talking about in there?" asks Tyler.

"Things your mother talks about I don't want to know," chuckles Lucien. "Your mother has a mind of his own. Once he gets an idea in mind, he won't stop until he fulfils it. I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure Harry will tell you if you ask."

"Maybe," says Tyler. "It's hard to get him to open up to me. I know about his adventures at Hogwarts but he hasn't told me anything about before it."

"Let him tell you on his own time," smiles Lucien. "Now, since you are helping me with dinner. Let's talk about sex."

Tyler drops the bowl onto the counter. "Wh…why?" asks Tyler.

"You are not to have sex with him until you are graduated from school and married," speaks Lucien. "You need to be careful, especially since Harry seems like the uke and that he doesn't know much about Wizards. I suspect that Damien is telling him about pregnancies. You will be careful with him. Damien and I spoke to his cousin Duo and his friends about Harry. Harry is unstable at this time and needs a bunch of time to become stable. I don't want you to risk turning him back on his progress."

"I understand father," says Tyler helping Lucien finish cooking the meal.

They bring it out for them to eat in the dining room. Harry and Damien join the two in the dining room. The dining room talk is amiable. Harry laughs at stories Damien and Lucien tell about Tyler as Tyler tries to disappear into the table. Damien smiles as he notices that Tyler keeps Harry in the conversation even if he is being embarrassed. Lucien keeps an eye on the both of them. Harry talks a little about what happened to his cousin that he found funny.

"There are many things in life that are fun to hear about but it would always be better to see them first hand," chuckles Damien.

"Just as long as no one gets hurt," remarks Lucien grinning.

"I'll keep that in mind," laughs Harry.

"What a thought," says Tyler. "Harry a prankster! I just don't see it."

"Not surprised that you can't see it," smiles Harry. "My father and two of his best friends were called the Marauder's back when they were in school and Duo is a prankster himself."

"Wow," says Tyler. "My boyfriend is the coolest."

"Thank you for the meal," smiles Harry as he moves to the floo network.

"You're welcome," smiles Damien.

"Come back anytime you wish," says Lucien.

"Good night Harry," says Tyler.

He pulls Harry into a kiss. Harry wraps his arms around Tyler, deepening the kiss. Harry opens his mouth as Tyler slips a tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry pulls back, both of them out of breath.

"Night," breathes Harry as he tosses the floo into the fireplace, stepping in as he says "Castle Bloom," and disappears in a swirl of green flames.

TBC…Not Beta'd. Sorry guys, I got caught up in the excitement that my stepfather is coming home from overseas.


	23. Valentines Day, Albus, and Harry's Guard

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 23: Valentine's Day, Albus, and Harry's Guardians

~~~Valentine's Day~~~

"Duo, you promised you would help me with the chocolates for today," whines Harry.

"I am," chuckles Duo leading Harry into the kitchen.

That morning there was a lot of cooking going on. Duo, Harry, Quatre, and Wufei were making chocolates for the ones they loved. Meanwhile, Hermione sent chocolates to Azia, Kres gave chocolates to Kade, Luna gave chocolates to Neville, and Blaise sent chocolates to Draco. Harry is making chocolates for Tyler. Quatre is making chocolates for Trowa. Wufei is making them for Heero and Duo is making two sets for Wufei and Heero, hoping to enter their relationship as a threesome.

"There, done," smiles Duo giving Harry his batch.

"Later, Duo," says Harry running out the door to school.

He meets up with Kres, Draco, Tyler, and Azia at the entrance. Draco shows the group his box of chocolates. Azia shows the group his box of chocolates. Kade meets the group by the Dining Hall. He kisses Kres on the lips and shows the others the box of chocolates Kres gave him. Harry blushes and hands over a box to Tyler who takes them. Tyler takes them and kisses Harry on the lips before they all move to their rightful classes of the day.

"Thank you Harry," says Tyler after school.

"You're welcome," says Harry moving to kiss Tyler on the lips. "I worked all morning to make those for you."

"They look delicious to the point I'm afraid to eat them," chuckles Tyler.

"You better eat them," threatens Harry lightly. "Don't let them go to waste."

"I won't," smiles Tyler. "I'll see you later."

"Tomorrow," smiles Harry leaving to walk home happy that Tyler accepted his Valentine Chocolates.

When Harry returns to the Castle to find that Quatre is trying to keep himself busy and distracted from something that is going on in the place. Harry learns from Trowa that Duo finally told Heero and Wufei how he feels about to the two. Heero and Wufei returned their feelings for Duo.

~~~Zero Again~~~

"Headmistress, I got another missive from Dumbledore," speaks Harry in front of Rhea once again.

"Yes, I know. This time though, Dumbledore has decided not to grace us with his presence," says Rhea. "I find that a blessing in disguise. Anyway, he sent me a note urging for me to send you back to Hogwarts to start participating in the tournament as they are now down to their last task. He says that with zero points standing you will be the last to enter the third task but you should do well. He has high hopes for you to win this tournament even though you have not taken part at all."

"What am I going to do?" asks Harry. "He won't stop until I go back to Hogwarts."

"True," nods Rhea. "Yet, he will not get you. Duo or the rest of his friends, including me will not let Dumbledore get his way. You will stay out of that mans hands if it is the last thing we do."

"Thank you," says Harry. "It means a lot to me that I have so many people looking out for my welfare. May I please go be with my friends and boyfriend now?"

"Tell Tyler that he better not do anything to hurt you or Duo will tear him a new one," chuckles Rhea waving Harry away.

Harry blushes and moves to leave her office. He can't help but wonder how she knew that he was dating Tyler. Granted, Tyler still had to be introduced to Duo and his friends as his boyfriend. He just doesn't know what Duo and his friends are going to say to Tyler once they get to talk to him about dating Harry. He's slightly afraid that they are going to scare Tyler off, but at the same time it looks like Tyler isn't going to leave him so easily. He's always arguing against Mitchell and Smith about Harry belonging to their group and that his rightful place is beside Tyler as his lover. That makes Harry blush a lot when he hears Tyler talk about him in such a caring way.

~~~Tyler Meets Guardians~~~

"I promise to behave, Harry," whines Duo. "Please bring him over tonight for dinner."

"Fine," sighs Harry rolling his eyes at Duo's antics. "But don't scare him off. I would like to keep him as my boyfriend, you know."

"I swear I will try not to scare him off," grins Duo bouncing around now that they will get to have a proper introduction to Harry's boyfriend.

That night before going into the Castle, "Look Tyler," starts Harry. "I have no clue what to expect from them. All I know is that they will be sizing you up as my boyfriend. Please don't leave me over them."

"Harry," chuckles Tyler. "Don't worry about them scaring me off. I'm not going to leave you until you tell me to leave. Besides, I've met them all before and I'm ready to face your family head on."

"Thanks," smiles Harry. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Harry leads Tyler into the lounge room where everyone but Trowa is waiting for them. Draco, of course, is grinning from ear to ear. He already threatened Tyler and knows Tyler will do his best to keep Harry happy. He just wants to see what Duo and the others will say to him. Duo bounces right up to the couple grinning at them like a Cheshire cat.

"Harry," smiles Duo. "Why don't you go help Trowa out in the kitchen with dinner? Don't worry about Tyler. We'll take real good care of him until dinner time."

"Alright," nods Harry kissing Tyler on the lips once before turning to head to the kitchen.

"Tyler, why don't you sit down with me for a minute," states Duo leading him to a couch.

"Don't worry," says Quatre. "We won't do anything to you. We would just like to ask you a few questions that's all."

"Alright," says Tyler breathing softly. "Ask away."

"First, what are your intentions towards Harry?" asks Heero.

"My intentions towards Harry are simple," speaks Tyler. "I want to make him happy. I want to see him smile, to hear him laugh. I want to show him how much I love him. There is nothing I won't do to see him living his life full of happiness. I want what is best for Harry to grow into the man he will one day be. I want to be a part of that growth, helping him mature as he helps me mature. When I first met Harry, he seemed to be down, sad, and depressed about something. I couldn't stand seeing someone so beautiful be so sad. Now that he is smiling, laughing, being happy, being a teenager, I can see the type of person he really is. He is a loving, caring, sweet individual that deserves the best from everyone around him. I may not know what his relatives did to him to make him feel worthless, but I will try with everything to undo all of it. I want him to feel like he is the most important person in the world to me, because he is."

"Good," smiles Duo.

"How do you intend to help Harry when he does go to defeat Voldemort once and for all?" asks Wufei.

"I will do everything in my power to keep his hope alive. I will do whatever he wants me to do in helping him fight this man," speaks Tyler. "But, there is one thing I will refuse to do… and that is… to leave him alone to face this madman by himself. I refuse to let him stand against this man alone. I don't care what that prophecy said. He will not be alone when he faces Voldemort, I won't let him."

"That's good to hear," says Duo nodding his head.

"How long do you plan to be his boyfriend?" asks Quatre.

"There are only three ways I'll no longer be his boyfriend," states Tyler. "One, he dumps me; two, one or both of us die; and three, we get married."

"Here's Trowa's question," speaks Duo. "Will you ever betray him?"

"No," says Tyler. "Who in their right mind would want to betray someone like Harry? It's impossible to even think of doing something like that to him."

"Glad to hear that as well," smiles Duo. "I'm happy to hear that you will not take advantage of Harry. He's had more than enough people betray him and he doesn't need anymore."

Trowa comes out and says that dinner is ready. The group moves to the dining room to eat. The all talk about what happened during the day. Draco speaking up about what Tyler and Harry get up to when they are together during meals and in the hallways.

"Do you remember Draco, when Mitchell said thank you to me and I had no clue what she was talking about?" asks Harry.

"I sure do," smiles Draco.

"I could have slapped her but I didn't because you told me not to," growls Tyler. "She should never try to stake her claim on what is mine."

_Flashback:_

"_Thank you, Harry," says Mitchell walking up to Harry._

"_Excuse me?" asks Harry. "Why are you thanking me?"_

"_Don't play coy, Harry," says Mitchell. "It was so sweet of you."_

"_I have no clue what you are talking about Mitchell," states Harry. "Why don't you just tell me what it is I did so that I'm not confused anymore?"_

"_Ah, you can't have forgotten about the Valentine's Day chocolates you gave me," speaks Mitchell, her voice dripping with sweetness._

"_I don't remember giving you any chocolates on Valentine's Day," remarks Harry. "The only chocolates I gave anyone that day was to Tyler, my boyfriend. You must be confused."_

"_I don't think I am," chuckles Mitchell._

"_Yeah, it said from Harry Potter," laughs Smith._

"_Calm, Tyler," speaks Harry placing his hand into Tyler's. "Then you are confused. My name isn't Harry Potter."_

"_Now who's confused," states Mitchell. "Last I checked your name is Harry Potter. What did you do? Hit your head and get amnesia."_

"_Nope, I sure didn't," smiles Harry. "You see, my last name is a little bit longer than what you believe it to be. My full name is Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter."_

"_What?" shrieks Mitchell "Jared, you fool. I thought you said that his name on the permanent records said Harry James Potter only. How could you mess something so simple as a name up? I can't believe I trusted you to get the job done. It seems I can't trust you to do even the most simplest of tasks."_

"_Later Mitchell, Smith," chuckles Harry pulling Tyler alone as they pass the two stunned bullies._

_End Flashback:_

"Ah, man, I loved that look on her face when she revealed her plan to us," chuckles Draco.

"I know," laughs Harry. "I mean how stupid can you get when you shout your plans in front of the person you're trying to trick."

"I'm just glad they haven't tried anything else along that line," sighs Tyler. "I really don't want her to try to take you away from me again."

"Alright," smiles Duo. "Time for Tyler to go home now, we don't want him to miss having time to do his homework."

"Fine," chuckles Tyler standing up and walking to the floo. Harry stands up and walks towards him as well. Harry kisses him on the lips briefly before Tyler leaves in a swirl of green flames.

Draco, Kade, Azia, Neville, Tyler, Trowa, and Heero returned chocolates to the ones who gave them chocolates on Valentine's Day. On Saint Whites Day, the day to return chocolates Harry blushes madly when he accepts Tyler's chocolates. He's glad that Tyler remembered to give him some chocolates.

TBC…


	24. Albus, Voldemort

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 24: Albus, Voldemort

~~~Third Task Missive~~~

Harry looks up as a bird flies in from the open window. The bird drops the missive it is carrying before turning around and flying away. Tyler looks at it with surprise upon his face. The two can't decide what to do with the piece of paper.

"He doesn't give up, does he?" asks Tyler.

"No, it doesn't seem that way," sighs Harry. "Go get Duo; we'll see what he says about returning this damn thing to Dumbledore."

"I'll be right back," says Tyler walking out of the room.

"Might as well read what it says," sighs Harry picking up the missive.

With a swirl of wind Harry disappears from his bedroom and into a graveyard. Tyler walks back into Harry's bedroom to see that Harry and the missive are gone.

"That missive was a portkey," growls Duo slamming a fist into the bed post.

"We need to figure out where that thing took him," says Tyler turning to go downstairs to where the others are.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" shouts Wufei standing up.

"I mean, I left him in his room and now he is gone," states Tyler.

"The missive must have been a portkey," says Quatre.

"Yes, but where in the world did he go?" asks Trowa.

"He might be where the enemy is," remarks Heero.

"Quatre," speaks Duo. "See if your space heart can't find him."

"I'll look," says Quatre closing his eyes.

Trowa wraps his arms around Quatre for support in finding Harry. Wufei pulls Duo into his grasp as Heero wraps his arms around both of them. Draco sits down defeated. Tyler wraps his arms around himself as he wonders where Harry could have gone. He can't believe someone would be able to take Harry right out from under their noses. He feels like he has let Harry down in a way he didn't think was possible. There must be something they can do to get Harry back safely. He will do anything to get his Harry back into his arms once again.

Duo curls up into a ball wondering which madman has taken his cousin. He has never felt so useless as he does now. Why couldn't he have seen that once the third task was done Voldemort and Dumbledore would try to get Harry? They will stop at nothing to get their hands on Harry regardless of what they have do to get him. Wufei rubs his hand up and down Duo's arms knowing what Duo is going through. HE feels like he has failed Harry as well. Nothing in seven months has gotten to Harry but now a simple portkey undoes all that they have done.

Heero is very upset about the lack of security that deals with the owl post. He should have known that someone would try to take Harry away by delivering mail to him. Why hadn't he thought of that until now? Trowa keeps his mind clear and lets himself be Quatre's anchor while he is out searching for Harry. He just hopes that Quatre will find Harry in time to safe him. Quatre keeps his eyes closed as he tries to locate where Harry could have gone. So far, he hasn't been able to find him anywhere where he thought Harry would be. He sighs as he opens his eyes.

"It seems that I can't find him anywhere," sighs Quatre.

~~~Returned~~~

A few hours later Harry screams as he reappears in his room. He gasps out in pain as he lands on his bed. He drops the missive to the floor and yells out for some help. The group downstairs hears his yell and they all rush upstairs to find Harry on his bed. Tyler moves to his side and closes his eyes concentrating on healing Harry with his magic. Duo and Quatre join him as Harry closes his eyes happy to be safe back home.

"What happened?" asks Duo.

"The missive was a portkey to a graveyard where Voldemort was waiting for me," says Harry. "It would seem that he needed me in a ritual of his to bring him a body so that he wasn't just a soul. He stuck me to a gravestone and cut my arm up and used the blood he got from it in the ritual. He then released me and told me to duel him. We dueled for a while but it was not very good fight. I was able to fight my way to the missive before my wand reacted with his.

"It pulled out spirits that he killed up to my parents. I got to talk to them for a few minutes before they helped me to escape. I grabbed the missive and here I am. I saw him come back and now I'm afraid that he will come after me even more now that he has a body. There has to be a reason as to why he didn't die when his spell rebounded on him. It doesn't make sense that a soul could live while a body is dead."

"True, it doesn't make much sense but I'm sure someone will know what is going on," says Wufei.

"Dumbledore," remarks Tyler.

"What?" gasps seven people.

"Dumbledore seems to know more than he is letting on," states Tyler. "Why not ask him what he knows Duo?"

"Good idea Tyler," smiles Duo leaving the room.

"Sleep Harry," whispers Tyler wanting his loved one to get as much sleep as he possibly can.

With all the trauma Harry has been through tonight, Tyler doesn't bother with leaving his side. He knows Draco is telling his parents where he will be staying for the night. He doesn't want to be away from Harry for very long and feels that he shouldn't leave his boyfriend any time soon. To see his parents over again and in front of their murderer cannot be good for Harry's mind.

~~~Hogwarts School~~~

Duo bursts into the headmaster's office furious beyond all reason, Wufei and Heero are beside him. Duo stalks up to the desk the headmaster is sitting at, looking surprised to see the three of them there.

"You are hiding things from us and you will tell us everything you know or else I will sue your ass for withholding information about my cousin from me and it will not be pretty," growls Duo.

"What happened?" asks Dumbledore. "The tournament ended without anything happening, no one died."

"Harry was sent a missive and thought it was from you," speaks Wufei. "He opened it up to read and it took him straight to Voldemort. Where Voldemort proceed to take his blood in order to complete a ritual to give himself back a body. Harry arrived back in pain and hurt."

"Start talking," Heero pulls out his wand and gun aiming both at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort made seven Horcrux's but one of them was an accident," sighs Dumbledore knowing he's been beaten this time around. "Harry was made to be one the night Voldemort tried to kill him and failed. I have been trying to track them all down but I cannot seem to find any of them right now. Only one was a diary and Harry destroyed that in his second year here."

"We will find them," states Heero possibilities going through his mind. All his knowledge about Voldemort. Trying to think of what Voldemort would use to seal away a piece of his soul within.

TBC…Next Chapter…


	25. Sirius Black Escaped Convict

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 25: Sirius Black Escaped Convict!

~~~Dumbledore's Office~~~

Sirius Black walks into the office of his oldest friend, wondering what he has missed since his unfair incarceration. Hoping that now that he is free he will be able to take Harry in and finish raising him. Of course, it will be easier to do that since the school is on vacation and Harry should be at home with his aunt and uncle.

"Albus! It's great to be free," grins Sirius shaking hands with Albus who had walked around his desk to great him.

"I'm happy that things are finally looking up for you," smiles Albus. "Please sit." Albus waves to the seats in front of his desk.

"Nah, I just want to confirm where Harry is and be on my way to pick him up," grins Sirius a little excited.

"Harry is no longer in Europe, I'm afraid," speaks Albus covering his eyes with his hand. "I had to remove him from his relatives house by calling in a young man that has been out of touch with Great Britain for over 14 years. His father's nephew, Lucien Vlad Malfoy commonly known now as Duo Maxwell."

"Wait, James had a nephew?" asks Sirius. "How is that possi…oh… his missing brother Harold Potter Jr.?"

"Yes, but Harold Potter has been dead for over 24 years. I asked Duo Maxwell to take custody of his young cousin in order to remove him from his relatives household, in the hopes that young Maxwell would allow Harry to continue attending Hogwarts," sighs Albus. "Alas, Mr. Maxwell withdrew Harry from Hogwarts and transferred him to Gundam Liberation Academy in Tokyo Japan."

"But why would he do that?" asks Sirius confused.

"Let me tell you…"

~~~Nightmare~~~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screams Harry sitting bolt upright in bed.

Looking over to see Tyler opening his eyes with a worried expression on his face, he smiles lightly at him. It's summer break and the two had gotten permission from Tyler's parents and Harry's guardians to share a bed if all they did was sleep. A promise they hold because Duo and Heero placed monitor charms that will pick up arousal from either of them. Knowing this, both boys decided it would be better that they not try to get involved in anything that might give them an erection.

They are sleeping slightly apart from each other to avoid contact in case they roll towards each other and come into contact that might excite them. Tyler sits up and wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him in close. Rubbing soothing circles up and down the back of Harry to calm him from the nightmare he had, knowing that Harry needs all the comfort he can get.

"Want to talk about it?" whispers Tyler, letting Harry burry his face deeper into his clothing, trying to hide his crying face from him.

"Not really," murmurs Harry muffled by the clothes. "I hate what happens in them."

"Everyone hates what happens in their nightmares," whispers Tyler.

"They're not nightmares," murmurs Harry. "Their memories."

"Memories…" whispers Tyler. Memories can chain us down or they can free us. It all depends on how we handle our memories. By talking about them, they can no longer hurt you."

"I know," sighs Harry. "It's just hard to talk about it. They did things to me that I'm not sure happened to anyone else."

"Tell me things that you know is normal for abuse victims first that has happened to you," says Tyler knowing that getting the least horrible memories and abuse out of the way will make it easier for Harry to talk about the worst memories. For Harry to hear the wrongs that were done to him out loud in his own voice will help him heal as well.

"Starvation, they didn't feed me often and when they did it was very little," speaks Harry. "My aunt would take pans and hit me over the head with them. Dudley would beat me up with his friends, break things and blame me, and would let me get beaten and punished for anything he did wrong. I slept for the ten years in a cupboard underneath their stairway. My uncle would make me do all the chores without rest and beat me if they weren't done. Hell, he beat me for no reason whenever he felt like it. I don't know if that is normal for abuse victims or not, but they were the things that didn't hurt the most."

"Very normal," says Tyler. "My mother had been beaten when he was ten years old until his fifteenth birthday, where he killed his own father to save himself. Mom used to be starved as well. Father was the one to actually help him heal from the starvation as well as the beatings he went through. The first step is to acknowledge that you are a victim and then start talking about it to people you trust."

"Have I started off good?" asks Harry with a chuckle withdrawing from Tyler's body heat enough to look up at him.

"Very," smiles Tyler kissing Harry on the forehead. "In the morning, why not write down the memory and when you are ready; show it to someone you trust to read it. Try it for all of your memories."

"Will you read them?" asks Harry. "I would feel more comfortable for you to read them then for me to tell you."

"Yea, I will," says Tyler. "Now, let's get some more sleep. Duo promised to show us some nice stealth moves later today."

Harry curls around Tyler, not bothering to let him go. He doesn't care what happens in the morning, for now, he just wants Tyler beside him, comforting him in his time of need. Tyler lays them down, getting comfortable enough for the both of them to fall back asleep.

~~~Sirius and Duo~~~

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Door opens, "Can I help you?" asks Duo looking at the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, I am looking for Duo Maxwell and Harry Potter," says the man. "My name is Sirius Black, I am his godfather recently proven innocent of a crime I was tossed in jail for."

"I see," Duo steps aside. "Do come in. I believe we have lots to talk about." Sirius walks into the house and towards the living room where Duo leads him. "My name is Duo Maxwell and Harry is still sleeping. He had a nightmare last night according to Tyler."

"Who's Tyler?" asks Sirius. "Is Harry ok? What was the nightmare about?"

"Harry is fine," answers Duo. "I don't know what his nightmare was about. Tyler is Harry's boyfriend."

"Harry's gay," gasps Sirius. "That's not right. It must be a phase. It will pass. Perhaps, he should move in with me immediately to get him away from that kind of influence. Back to Hogwarts where he will be safe and able to date and marry Ginny Weasley once they both graduate."

"What makes you think it is a phase?" asks Duo. "You know nothing about your godson. Do not dare to presume you know anything about him. Harry loves Tyler with all his heart and nothing will separate those two boys. Harry will not be going back to Hogwarts either."

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME," shouts Sirius standing up.

"YES I WILL," shouts Duo. "HARRY IS MY CHARGE NOT YOURS IN BOTH THE MUGGLE AND WIZARDING WOLRD. Listen to me before you say anymore."

"FINE," sighs Sirius sitting down. "Speak."

"Dumbledore wanted Harry to participate in a tournament that could have lead to his death. Harry is my cousin and I will protect him. Also, I will not stop Harry from doing what he wants to do. If you wish to ask Harry about leaving with you, marrying Miss Weasley, and returning to Hogwarts do so but his word is final."

"Fine," huffs Sirius crossing his arms.

"Duo," says Tyler walking into the room. "I heard yelling. Is everything alright?"

"Yes Tyler for now," smiles Duo greeting Tyler. "How is Harry?"

"Calm and eating breakfast," speaks Tyler. "We both heard you yelling. I told Harry I would check on it and let him know what is going on."

"Please tell Harry to meet us in here when he is done with his breakfast," says Duo.

"No need," states Harry walking into the room. "What's up?"

"Harry," speaks Duo leading Harry to sit next to him in between him and Tyler. "Sirius wishes for you to live with him and return to Hogwarts were you would marry Ginny after graduating. The choice is yours."

"Yeah Harry," grins Sirius. "We can pull pranks on people, laugh, have fun, and not have a care in the world."

"I can't Sirius," frowns Harry. "I love you but I can't live with you."

"Why not?" asks Sirius not understanding.

"I need a stable lifestyle," speaks Harry. "I can't go off and ignore my studies. I can't pull pranks when I need calm and peace as much as possible. I can't provide for anyone because I need to be provided for. Besides, it's not safe for me to learn at Hogwarts. I don't like girls either."

"Why not?" asks Sirius.

"Girls just don't turn me on," sighs Harry. "As for Hogwarts, with Dumbledore setting up trails to see how powerful I am. Each year had been dangerous for me at Hogwarts. At GLA, I haven't been attacked by people who want me dead once. I'm staying here where I have a stable life, continue to go to GLA, and I will not stop dating Tyler."

"Then I guess I will have to accept your choices," sighs Sirius looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry," whispers Harry leaning his head onto Tyler's shoulder.

TBC…


	26. Department of Mysteries and Magical Crea

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 26: Department of Mysteries and Magical Creatures

~~~DADA~~~

"HELLO and welcome to another year of wonderful schooling within GLA," smiles Professor Keel. "I shall teach you all about Defensive magic that will help you pass your O.W.L.'s. We shall first review what you learn in the last four years before moving on to more complicated magically defensive and offensive spells."

"This year shall be something new and fun!" Harry and Tyler grin at each other as the two of them listen with rapt attention. Tyler must listen and do well because his father teaches the course. Harry must do well because he's dating the Professor's one and only son.

~~~Dream, Dream~~~

_Long, Long corridor, married in blue hues._

_Urgency._

_Run._

_Fast._

_Turn left. Head for that door. That Door. Must get to that door. That Door. Can't let anyone see you. Have to get through that door. That Door. Rushing past other doors, doors that don't open, won't open, can't open, and shouldn't open._

_Opening that door, walking into the room. Thousands and thousands of shelves with swirling blue orbs. Have to find the right shelf. The right shelf. Find it. Find it. Running along, stopping to scan the shelves for the right number._

_Finding the right number. Running down the aisle, looking for a name. Have to find that name. Have to find their names. Important to them. Must find it. Must know what it is._

_STOP!_

_There it is, grab it. Grab it. It is important. Give it to me!_

_GIVE IT TO ME!_

Harry bolts up in bed, panting, and trying to figure out what he had just dreamed about. He's been trying to figure out this dream since the school year. He's only a month into the new school year and can't seem to sleep at night anymore without having that damn dream.

"I should let Duo know about the dream," sighs Harry looking at the clock. It reads in glaring red blare 3:04 a.m.. God, he needs sleep. "I can't keep this up. I need sleep or else I'll fall apart, and I'm just getting my life back on track."

Harry lays back down, closing his eyes. He'll try to sleep for a little long before getting up. Tonight after dinner he'll speak with Duo and find out what in the world is going on and what he can do to stop the dreams from coming.

~~~Telling Duo~~~

"Duo, I can't sleep at night anymore," sighs Harry sitting down in Duo's living space at GLA. Tyler hugging Harry around the waist as the young man is sitting on Tyler's lap.

"Do you have any idea why?" asks Duo sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, a dream," says Harry. "I have the same dream over and over again. It's of a room will lots of blue spheres with swirling mist inside of them. The dream leads me towards that room and towards this one sphere. I never see the names for that one but I am lead to the same spot over and over again."

"I think I know what it is but I am not the one who knows all of it," Duo stands up and walks towards the fireplace. "Chang-Yuy Rooms." Sticking his head into the fire. Harry and Tyler can't understand what is being said but Duo pulls out his head and steps aside. Heero walks out from the fireplace with a grim face.

"The room you are seeing is called The Department of Mysteries, where they keep prophesies," speaks Heero sitting down, pulling Duo into his lap. "There was a prophecy made a few weeks before Voldemort attacked your parents. It is the very reason Voldemort attacked your family over."

"So, you are telling me Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me over a prophecy?" asks Harry. "That's ridiculous. Stupid even."

"What makes it worse, is that he didn't even know the full prophecy," says Heero. "He had only heard a part of it. Now, he wants to hear the rest of it. But it will be useless."

"Why?" asks Tyler.

"Because the prophecy he wants is no longer in the department," answers Heero. "Once we had gained custody of you, Harry. I searched for anything related to you and found the prophecy. I removed it from the department and have kept it with me. I do not know what it says because I haven't listened to it yet. Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and I have been discussing when it would be best to let you know about and listen to it at the same time."

Just then, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre walks into the room from the fireplace. Wufei settles down next to Heero and Duo as Trowa and Quatre sit down on a different seat together.

"It is time," Heero pulls the glowing swirling blue sphere from his pocket. "Once this breaks, there will never be another copy like this. It will only be in our memories from now on."

A figure rose from the mist and started speaking.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES … AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT … AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."

Silence rains as the figure dissipates along with the blue mist. Harry stares at the place the figure had been. Trying to grasp his mind around what the prophecy means. He can understand why they wanted to wait to tell him about this. It is a lot for him to take in at once.

"Couldn't this prophecy have meant Neville," speaks up Tyler.

"What do you mean?" asks Harry.

"You might be right," murmurs Quatre.

"Just think about it," says Wufei. "Both the Longbottoms and the Potters defied Voldemort three times. The Longbottoms never joined him, when he asked. The Potters actively fought against him."

"Both mothers gave birth to a son on the day the seventh month dies," speaks Trowa. "July 31st."

"The scar on your forehead is his mark," states Heero. "He gave you his powers through the scar, giving you powers he doesn't know about."

"What do you mean?" asks Harry.

"Please tell us," begs Tyler.

"Voldemort made Horcruxes," replies Quatre. "He made six of them willingly and one without his knowledge."

"We are actively looking for six of them," states Wufei.

"What about the last one?" asks Harry his voice quivering slightly.

"We don't have to look for it," sighs Heero, not knowing how to say it.

"It's your scar," gasps Tyler, sitting up some, taking a hand and gently turning it to let him look at the scar carefully.

"What?" Harry is confused.

"It makes sense," whispers Tyler. "Your scar. The killing curse has never left a mark on a person ever before. You survived but it marked you. I have always wondered about that. Never has the curse marked someone. If he accidentally transfers a piece of his soul to you, then it would explain why you can talk to snakes, why you can see his meetings, why you feel pain through the link, and why he can send you images."

"Take out the soul and you will no longer have any of that to deal with," says Duo.

"Have you been Occluding?" asks Heero.

"Yea but it hasn't been working," sighs Harry.

"We'll give some Dreamless Sleep once a week and see what happens within a month," speaks Quatre getting up. "If the dreams start disappearing, then we can consider it a success."

TBC… Things are heating up around here!


	27. Memory Journal

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 27: Memory Journal

~~~Harry and Tyler~~~

Harry finishes writing in the journal before closing it. This book only has two entries within but each of them is his worst memories and only one dealt with his past. Of course, he plans on telling Tyler even more but this is the first step to healing. Letting him read these two will be his second step in healing. Turning around to look at Tyler who is lying on his bed, doing homework.

Harry places the notebook down on top of the homework. "I want you to read." Harry curls up in front of Tyler, who wraps his arms around him, pulling him backwards. Tyler knows Harry needs this comfort while he is reading, whatever it is, is difficult for Harry. He opens the book up to the first page, just looking at the writing of Harry.

_I'm writing within this journal to relive two memories that haunt me the most. The first memory is when my Uncle Vernon had beaten me for the first time when I was four years old. I had been excited about the prospect of going to school and learning new things. Never having been able to learn much because my relatives never cared, I wanted to prove that keeping me was worth something if I could get great grades and never flunk any of my classes._

_I was jumping up and down on the balls of my heels in the kitchen, cooking the family something to eat for breakfast. I wasn't dressed yet because my aunt had demanded that I cook as soon as I got up. I knew tomorrow was the beginning of school and I needed to behave if I didn't want to go to school with bruises all over my body._

_I ended up in the hospital by the middle of the day. I had dropped the bacon onto the floor. Uncle Vernon didn't like the fact that his food had ended up on the floor. He pushed me to the ground and had proceeded to kick me in the stomach and ribs. By the end of it all, I was puking up blood and stomach acid. The doctor had to hold me for three months before they felt I was healed enough to go home and eat normal food without hurting my stomach. Uncle Vernon had told the doctor that I had been beaten by some neighborhood kids. No one found out that he was the one who hurt me._

_I don't understand. I guess I will never understand adults and their laws. What I do understand though is what happened the night Voldemort came back from being just a spirit. It is a horrible memory. I can't figure out how he knew where to find me._

_Stupid missive._

_I landed in a graveyard surrounded by statue grave stones, within a small clearing where a cauldron sat bubbling water and roaring fire. I looked around but no one is around except a cup and a young boy. I rushed up to the young man and checked for a pulse, nothing. He was dead. I backed away from him, wanting to leave. I looked around for the missive that brought me here and I saw it right where I dropped it._

_I rushed over to pick it up but I did't make it in time as a "Stupify," hit me in the back. When I woke up, I was tied to a gravestone of a grim reaper. In front of me was a bubbling cauldron. I could not see the liquid but I could tell it had been heated for a while by the way the fire licks the side of the cauldron, hot, burning, and sending out sparks ._

_I struggled against the ropes holding me to the gravestone. I didn't want to be here. I wanted Tyler. I wanted out. Something I know now, that would have helped me out was my wand. But I couldn't focus on anything but returning to the man I love. While struggling with my bonds, I didn't notice a short fat man walking towards the cauldron with something wrapped in one arm._

_When I did notice, I realized that the thing wrapped in his arm was alive and breathing skeleton of a person. It completely freaked me out. What kind of freak had a hold of me that was using a skeleton of a human being and by the looks of it, I thought it was a child._

_It turned out to not be a child but Voldemort, at that time, though, I didn't know what it was and I just wanted to go home. The short fat man placed the baby skeleton on the ground with such care that I had thought perhaps it was his child that he was trying to save through a very dark ritual that involved another human, namely me._

_I struggled harder to get out of my binds. Nothing worked and I was stuck to watch this sick man with his almost dead child about to do something horrible to me. He lowered the baby skeleton in the cauldron gently releasing it when I heard a soft thud as it landed on the bottom. I had hoped the thing would drown and no one would have to worry about it ever again but my hopes were dashed when the bald short fat ugly man started talking._

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

_The surface of the grave at my feet cracked, I was shocked and horrified when a fine trickle of dust rose into the air before falling softly into the cauldron. At this, the fat short bald ugly man paled and whimpered before pulling out a knife from inside of his dirty robe._

_I stared as the ugly man spoke again, "Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – you master." Then he cut off his own hand. I watched it drop into the cauldron before looking at the blood pouring from the severed wrist. The scream had pierced my ears, but what freaked me out more was the fact that the bald man wasn't tending to his wrist instead he was heading towards me._

_I renewed my struggle against my bonds, not wanting him to do whatever it was that he was going to do to me. I prayed he didn't take my hand or arm or foot or leg or any other body part from me. I liked them right where they are and really don't want any of them to go missing. Would Tyler have liked me without an arm or hand or foot or leg or eye or ear, I had wondered._

"_B-blood of the enemy … forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe."_

_He takes the same knife that had cut off his hand and slices through my shirt sleeve and down my arm from wrist to elbow. Gasping in pain as the sharp knife cuts my skin like butter. The fat man took out a vial holding it to the cut had made that is has running blood going down my elbow and dripping onto the ground. The vial quickly filled with my blood and the short man had hobbled back over to the cauldron pouring in my blood._

_I closed my eyes and prayed that the thing had died within, drown in the liquid. Then I heard a voice it was high and cold. "Robe me," sent chills down my spine and I opened my eyes to meet the eyes of the one man I hate._

_His skin whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils…_

_Lord Voldemort had risen again._

_He inspected his own body before looking at me again, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh. I shivered in fear and hopelessness, how was I to escape this? The bald man spoke again. "my Lord…," he choked, "my Lord … you promised … you did promise…"_

_Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily._

"_Oh Master … thank you, Master…" He had extended his bleeding stump but Voldemort laughed at him._

"_The other arm, Wormtail." Is that his name? What a weird name for a man to have._

"_Master, please… please…" Voldemort pulled Wormtail's left arm up, forcing the sleeve up past his elbow. Upon the skin was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Voldemort pressed his finger against it as he spoke._

"_It is back, they will all have noticed it … and now, we shall see … now we shall know…" He lets go of Wormtail as the mark turned jet black. Voldemort looked around the dark graveyard before speaking again. "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"_

_I shall skip all the boring details about his talk on his mother, father, life, and his chat with the Death Eaters. Wasn't really listening and since it didn't matter to me, I didn't care what he said. Almost towards the end of his stupidly long speech he turned his wand on me. yelling out "Crucio!"_

_It had felt as if my very bones were on fire, like my head had been splitting along my scar; my eyes rolling madly in my head; I wanted it end … to black out … to die …_

_Once it was over he finished his stupid speech and command Wormtail to untie me and give me back my wand. I didn't pay much attention to anything else but trying to figure out a way back home. I searched the area for the stupid missive while Voldemort asked me if I knew how to duel._

_Of course I knew how to duel, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Tyler, and his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor ensured I had learned some dueling spells but at this moment the only thing that is coming to my mind is the "Expelliarmus" Disarming Spell. I wasn't going to tell any of this to Voldemort so I kept my mouth shut and finally spotted that damn missive that brought me here in the first place. Now, I only needed to get to it._

_I ignored Voldemort some more as he told me to bow but I refused until this pressure was placed upon my back with a flick of Voldemort's wand. Once he let me up, I dodged his first spell which was surely that Cruciatus Curse. I managed to get near a headstone that if I got behind it, I would be protected from Voldemort but not from his Death Eaters that surrounded me. So far, they left me alone but for how long until they attacked me. Perhaps, I should have paid attention to Voldemort's stupid rant._

_I looked up at him as he asked me a question but I did not answer him. I didn't even speak when a voice in my head, which wasn't mine had told me to 'just answer no.' It's not like he could have controlled me if he had wanted me to. Duo made sure I could find the Imperio spell. I grinned as he pointed his wand at me._

_He shouted, "Avada Kedvra!"_

_While I had screamed, "Expelliarmus!"_

_When our spells connected a golden jet of light formed neither red or green. This golden jet kept our wands connected in a way that was beautiful and hard to maintain. A golden like ball formed in the middle and bounced back and forth as Voldemort and I fought to overpower the other._

_The golden ball split into three and one of them travelled towards my wand as another travelled towards his. I shoved my magic down my wand forcing the one coming towards it to falter and slow and for the one going moving for Voldemort's to connect powerfully. Instantly his wand began to emit echoing screams of pain before a smoky body began to pull itself out of his wand._

_I recognized the young man that straighten once out of the wand to be the boy on the ground not far from me. I knew it to be Cedric Diggory. Before anything could be said two more ghosts like bodies flew from the wand, one being an old man and another being an old woman, whom I thought to be Bertha Jorkins. Staring wide eyed at them, I glanced off to see the look of shock still upon his face._

_The smoky shadow of a young woman with long hair fell from his wand before straightening up and looking right at him. I looked into the ghostly face of my mother, my arms shaking madly._

"_Your father's coming…" she said quietly. "Hold on for your father … it will be all right … hold on …" Then he came to stand in front of me, blocking the view of me from Voldemort and likewise with his tall body. He whispers to me, so only I can hear. "When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments … but we will give you time … you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to your room …do you understand, Harry?"_

"_Yes," I gasped out, fighting to keep a hold of my wand, it was slipping and sliding beneath my fingers._

"_Do it now," whispered my father's voice, "be ready to run … do it now…."_

"_Now!" I yelled jerking my wand upwards, not even looking at the ghostly figures as they swarm around Voldemort. I turned and ran towards that stupid missive, yelling out "Accio!"_

_I heard Voldemort scream "Stun him!" but before the Death Eaters could act, the missive was in my hands and I felt a jerk pull me away. Voldemort's scream of fury ringing in my ears as I land back in my room._

_That is all._

Tyler closes the journal, looking up at Harry. To think Harry saw his parents in that graveyard while fighting against Voldemort. Tyler smiles as he wraps his arms around a very tense Harry. Harry is waiting for Tyler to say something. Strong arms wrap around him and a very warm voice whispers into his ear, "my very brave Harry."

Harry feels tears build up before they fall gently onto Tyler's shoulder, wrapping his own arms around the man he loves. "Thank you," whispers Harry.

"For what?" asks Tyler confused.

"For accepting me for who I am and not hating me for my past," answers Harry.

"I could never hate you, my love," replies Tyler. "I love you far too much to have any feeling like that. Did you want to talk about either memory?"

"I don't really want to talk about what Uncle Vernon did, but we can talk about the graveyard," mutters Harry.

"That's fine," nods Tyler. "I now know how you got that scar," he says while tracing the length of said scar. "Did it hurt?"

"It hurt," chuckles Harry. "It hurt worse after I had left Voldemort in that graveyard than it did when Wormtail had made it. Isn't that weird?"

"Not really," says Tyler. "Your body had been pumping you full of adrenalin and usually one doesn't feel much when there is a shit load coursing through one's veins."

"I guess the worst part of all that was being able to see my parents but not keep them, you know?" remarks Harry softly.

"Hmm, and here I thought the worst part would have been almost seeing a butt naked Dark Lord bent on killing you," chuckles Tyler as Harry hits him on the arm lightly.

"Tyler!" shouts Harry. "I so did not need that image in my head, thank you very much."

"Ah, anything to keep my Harry happy," smiles Tyler. "Besides, at least you can say that your parents are proud of all that you have done and will do in the future."

"You're right," sighs Harry. "They were looking at me with so much pride in their eyes that it almost overwhelmed me. I will miss them more now that I got another chance to speak to them."

"Never stop missing them, Harry," whispers Tyler, kissing Harry on the ear before kissing his lips in a bruising fashion. Harry melts into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his one and only love caring and supporting him the only way one can in this kind of situation.

TBC…Author's Note ~~ I have paraphrased parts of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire within Chapter 32 Flesh, Blood, and Bone, Chapter 33 The Death Eaters, and Chapter 34 Priori Incantatem. None of that belonged to me, but to J.K. Rowling! I just took parts of it and paraphrased them to fit my needs nothing more. I make no money from doing this or else I would not have to work to pay off college debts while still going to college!~~


	28. Confrontations and Horcrux's

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 28: Confrontations and Horcruxes

~~~Discussion~~~

"Before we go anywhere, let's list what we know about Voldemort and what he might use as Horcruxes," states Heero. "Remember we are only going after three, so let us start."

"How about his obsession with the Founders of Hogwarts," suggests Wufei. "He could be using something of theirs. Something of Slytherin's definitely and perhaps Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Hmm, it says here that Helga Hufflepuff had a Golden cup, but it has been missing for a while," states Quatre. "This could possibly be it."

"It would be with his most favorite and loyal Death Eater," remarks Duo shaking his head. "Bellatrix Lestrange, we'd have to raid either her house or vault."

"Slytherin had a locket and a ring," says Trowa, not giving anything more.

"His descendants were the Gaunt Family," speaks Heero. "We will have to find their house to search it."

"I would also suggest searching the nearby places, including the Orphanage where Tom Riddle, son of a Gaunt was raised," Wufei knows there must be something there.

"Then we go together," speaks Heero as everyone else nods their heads. "Perhaps even recruit others to help us out." As they go to stand up Tyler and Draco enter the kitchen.

"Harry wants to speak to someone about what happened when he was kidnapped by Voldemort," comes Tyler first. "I already know but he would really like it if Quatre and Trowa would go talk to him about it. He feels with their ability to keep him calm we may be able to figure some very important details out."

"Very well, it seems we will have to back out of this. Harry's wellbeing is far more important," Quatre moves to stand by Tyler. "Let us know how it goes." Trowa and Quatre follow Tyler out of the room. Tyler knows it has been a while since he found out but he has only been able to convince Harry to speak to someone else about it now. He feels it should be done soon or else Harry will back out of wanting to tell someone and then nothing will be done about it.

Draco shuffles his feet, not looking up because he is scared and nervous. "Draco, what's wrong?" asks Duo walking towards his little brother. "You can tell me."

"Father found out about the adoption being almost complete and has gone to the Ministry to stop it," speaks Draco. "I don't want to live with Father anymore. Please Duo, stop him from screwing up my life any more than he has already done."

"I'll go," nods Duo, looking back at the others with a sheepish grin on his face. "Looks like family calls. Don't get caught." Duo waves them away as he pushes Draco towards the fire. "Let us deal with Father, once and for all."

~~~Father~~~

Draco and Duo step into the fire and floo straight to the Ministry of Magic in Britain, heading for the Wizard Family Services on the eighth floor. Duo opens the door, walking in first where they can hear their father yelling at the worker about not wanting his heir taken from him.

"Draco isn't your heir," speaks Duo loud enough to catch his father's attention. Lucius spins around to face both of his sons. "Even if I am a bastard born out of wedlock according to the Malfoy Family Laws only the first born, regardless of how he came about, is to be heir to the Malfoy Family Line, unless the child is killed, dies, or is blood adopted into another family; only then can the second born son become heir. Since I am still alive and was never blood adopted by anyone, I am still your heir, however much I don't want to be."

"I will not allow for that to happen," growls Lucius. "As we speak I have many lawyers looking for loopholes within the Malfoy Family Laws in order to remove you from the line of heir. Then Draco shall be my only heir. When I disowned you that should have been when the line passed on but it wasn't."

"Because the Malfoy Magic did not see the disownment as a passing of titles for legitimate reasons but only as the Head and Lord of the Malfoy Line wanting to get rid of a child he did not believe deserved the title," states Duo. "It is clear that the Malfoy Magic did not see me unfit to for the titles of Lord and Head of the Malfoy Line."

"How can you ever call yourself the heir to the Malfoy line when you have tossed the very name aside with little care for it?" questions Lucius. "There is also the fact that you also cast aside the Malfoy Laws and Magic in favor of muggles and their technology. You are not fit to be my heir, Draco is much better. Are you not, my son? Loyal to the true and right side of the war and to the Malfoy name!"

"Don't drag Draco into this," snarls Duo.

"He's a part of this because he is my son!" shouts Lucius.

"I am loyal to my friends and the right side, but not with you," snaps Draco. "The Malfoy name is considered nothing but disgrace everywhere else in the world. Only in Britain does it hold any sway and very little at that! I want nothing to do with a family that cares only for money and power. A Malfoy does not bow to anyone and I shall never bow to you."

"Why, you little," snarls Lucius. "What have you been feeding your brother's head full of?"

"I haven't fed him anything," grins Duo. "He came to that decision all on his own. Besides, I never cast aside the Malfoy Magic within me. I use it ever day that I teach the Dart Arts to students at my school, where my lovely and beautiful boyfriends also teach. Though they don't teach anything magical, they can perform magic. I did cast aside my name for the sake of living my own life. If I had even dared to keep such a name, I wouldn't be where I am today, a War Hero, Professor to one of the best magic schools in the world, and a Highly Respected Lord all on my own. My current name means a hell of a lot more than yours does."

"Why, thank you, Maxwell for giving me just want I needed to ensure that you are no longer my heir," smiles Lucius.

"What are you yakking about?" asks Duo.

"Within the Malfoy Laws, a Malfoy must marry and have a child of their own," states Lucius. "Malfoys marry women to give them heirs to continue on the name. For one, they must be blood heirs, something your boyfriends cannot give you. For another, they must be born within three years of marriage." Lucius looked rather smug about it. "If not, then another heir must be chosen to carry on the family name."

"True," nods Duo. "I cannot be the one to pass on the Malfoy name. True, I have not married Wufei or Heero yet, so that has not been discounted. I have only started dating the both of them. It is also true that I cannot claim being heir to the Malfoy name. Besides, if I wanted to, I could conceive my dear boyfriend's children and get married to them. All I would have to do is drink a potion then have sex with either one!"

"Male pregnancies are below the Malfoys. You had better not be having children that way," snaps Lucius. "Is that what are you doing here?"

"To ensure that Draco becomes my responsibility," states Duo. "I will not allow him to be marked as a Death Eater, nor will I allow him to serve a madman. I only want him safe and out of the war."

"By taking him out of my care, he cannot be the heir," snarls Lucius.

"By your say," remarks Duo. "As long as you don't disown him and he follows the Malfoy Laws, he is heir and will continue on the Malfoy Family name and line. Unless you wish to be heirless and have the Malfoy name die out. I have no intention of changing his last name. He has always been a Malfoy and shall remain one. Just because I do not want our name does not mean I will keep it from my brother."

Lucius walks up to Duo leaning in to whisper words into Duo's ear with having the fear of being overheard by the lady at the desk who has been watching this whole confrontation. "The Dark Lord expects me to present my second son to be marked in a couple of days," whispers Lucius. "He will be most displeased if I do not bring him."

Turning his head Duo whispers, "Will he kill you?"

"No, I am too important for that," whispers Lucius.

"Then tell him you ended up losing the rights to your son," whispers Duo. "He may be displeased and torture you some, but at least your son will be safe and will live."

"Sir," speaks the lady at the desk interrupting the two's whispered conversation. "Lord Malfoy, I'm afraid that you have come too late."

"What do you mean I am too late!" barks Lucius turning around to glare at the woman.

"The Ministry of Japan has already accepts Mr. Duo Maxwell's forms for guardianship of Mr. Draco Malfoy," she answers shrinking back in slight fear. "I am afraid that The Ministry of Britain cannot contest this as Mr. Maxwell has requested his brother live with him for sanctuary."

"How long ago was this accepted?" questions Lucius enraged that his son was already taken from him.

"An hour ago," she answers.

"Not even a few minutes since you've shown up," growls Lucius turning to look at his first born son. "You distracted me from going about to stop the transfer of guardianship!"

"I did," nods Duo. "I did it for Draco. He cannot live with you and grow into the person he is meant to be. Don't worry, he's still the Malfoy heir. I have ensured that you cannot disown him or exile him from the Malfoy Family Name or Magic. I figured your Lord might make you do so, so I prevented it."

"This will not be the last you have heard of me," growls Lucius before stalking out of the room.

"What were the two of you whispering about?" asks Draco as the two go to leave the Ministry.

"Nothing that concerns you anymore," smiles Duo. "Let's go collect your things from Malfoy Manor and get you to your new home."

"Yeah, lets," grins Draco following his older brother.

~~~Heero and Wufei~~~

"Are you sure we are in the right area for this?" asks Wufei staring at the rundown building that used to be someone's home.

"The Gaunts are listed to have lived here," speaks Heero. "Tom Riddle is the grandson of Marvolo Gaunt. I am to assume that since there was only three Gaunt's that existed, this would be where they lived. Check to see if there are any wards on the place."

"Oh sure, make me do all the hard work," huffs Wufei not really put off.

"You know certain magics reject me," speaks Heero smiling as he pulls his husband in for a quick kiss. "Now we have a very important Horcrux to find."

"I understand," smiles Wufei. "Let us hope it is in there."

"It is," remarks Heero confidently.

Wufei pulls out his wand and starts casting spells to check for wards before moving to dismantle them. It was slow work as the Dark Lord placed the ward under very heavy protection that would make most give up and leave without going inside. However, he never thought that there would be two very determined people that did not stop until their mission was complete.

Their mission, retrieve the object hidden without the house at all costs in order for it to be destroyed at a later date. Wufei sighs and slumps towards the ground, Heero catching him and lowering him to the ground gently.

"Are you ok?" asks Heero concerned for his husband.

"Just tired," murmurs Wufei tucking his head into the crook of Heero's shoulder. "It took a lot out of me to take down that bastard's wards. You will be safe going in but I am unsure if he put more wards around the damn Horcrux."

"Only one way to find out," speaks Heero. "Will you be all right out here? I can wait until you are feeling better so we can go in together."

"Don't wait," states Wufei. "We need that ring in our possession as soon as possible. Go and get it so we can leave this place."

"Mission Accepted," Heero helps Wufei to a tree for him to lean on while waiting. "I shall return." He kisses Wufei on the forehead before walking towards the house.

Once at the door, he kicks it open, not caring about the place in the least. Besides, he'll fix the door on his way out. No sense in caring about it now. Heero steps inside and waves his wand within the room, hoping to detect a Dark Magic spot where the Horcrux will be hidden. Grinning as one spot in the room lights up, Heero walks over to the place and shifts around debris until he finds a large finger ring, clumsily made out of what appeared to be gold, set with a black stone engraved with the Peverell coat of arms*.

Feeling the Dark Magic on it, Heero takes the small Gundanium case, and being careful not to touch the ring, capture it within the case. Waiting a few moments to make sure nothing bad has happened to him and that he doesn't feel any different from before. Heero leaves the house but decides to leave the door broken as it fits with the ruined house.

"Let's get out of here," speaks Heero helping Wufei up from his spot and he Apparates the two of them back to a small inn before they floo back to their home. Not wanting to wait too long to give the good news of retrieving the first Horcrux of the five they need to find.

~~~Zechs and Noin~~~

"I can't believe they roped us into doing this," growls Zechs as he stares at the place where he knows Grimmauld Place number 12 should be as Noin walks up to him.

"Heero can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be," smiles Noin. "Read the paper, it should get us in."

"Fine," sighs Zechs. "Why did that stupid Black take the damn Horcrux from the cave by the Orphanage and not tell anyone about it is beyond me." He reads the paper and watches as Number 12 Grimmauld Place shows itself. "About time. Let us get this over with."

"Ah, tired of hunting for the Horcrux already," chuckles Noin leading the way up the steps of the house. Drawing her gun, Noin opens the door before stepping into the building with Zechs behind her, gun drawn as well.

"It would be faster if we just called that stupid house elf and find out if he knows anything about it," huffs Zechs figuring the house elf would be able to help. At least that is what Harry told him.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get into my house?" shouts Sirius Black as he points his wand at the two intruders.

"I am Lucrezia Noin," speaks Noin.

"I am Zechs Marquise," states Zechs. "We got into your house with a piece of paper that Harry Potter gave us. The address for this place was on it."

"Harry gave it to you," Sirius lowers his wand. "Dumbledore said he was off learning and that he would be back to kill Voldemort."

"We won't let him face Voldemort alone," says Noin. "There's something in this house that will be of use to us. It'll help us destroy Voldemort."

"And what's this thing you're looking for?" asks Sirius. "I'll help you look for it."

"A gold locket that your brother stole from Voldemort," answers Zechs.

"Regulus?" asks Sirius. "I don't know if I have seen something like that. Then again, this place is filled with dark artifacts that it could be anywhere within this house. We'll have to ask Kreacher. Kreacher, come here."

POP

"Filthy blood traitor allowing more half-blooded traitors into the Noble House of Black," mutters Kreacher as he pops into the room.

"Listen to me, you," snarls Sirius. "Regulus brought home a locket, where is it?"

"Yous is looking for Master Regulus locket," speaks Kreacher. "Will yous destroy it like Master Regulus wanted Kreacher to do?"

"Yes, we will," answers Noin with a nod of her head.

"Kreacher shall fetch it," Kreacher bows.

POP, POP

Kreacher appears holds a heavy gold locket carrying Salazar Slytherin's mark an ornate serpentine S.** Zechs takes it from Kreacher looking it over as Noin casts a spell to make sure it has dark magic surrounding it.

"It's the one," nods Noin.

"Kreacher," says Zechs. "We shall destroy this as soon as we can. We don't know what will destroy it, but you have my oath that we will find a way to do so."

"Thank yous good sirs and madams," bows Kreacher before bowing to Sirius and popping out.

"Tell Harry I said hi and that I miss him," sighs Sirius as Zechs and Noin leave.

TBC…

*Information from the Harry Potter books but taken from the Harry Potter Lexicon online.

**Same as above.


	29. Transfer and Assault

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: M

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 29: Transfer and Assault

~~~Hermione~~~

Hermione hums as she looks over the required text books for her sixth year at Hogwarts. There is nothing worthwhile in Hogwarts anymore. She's already so far ahead of many of her classmates that she doesn't even need to attend in order to pass the classes. She wants a challenge.

It also helps that Harry no longer attends Hogwarts. She doesn't want to attend a school that doesn't have Harry attending either anymore. She misses her best friend. Ron has gotten to be unbearable with his "listen to me and all will be good speech". He's been trying to date her, too, but she just ignores him for the most part. Ron's become a prat that she wants nothing to do with.

Maybe it is time to let her parents have their way and withdraw her from Hogwarts. After all, the school is still in danger from Voldemort attacking. She's tired of being in danger when she is supposed to be safe. The school's a sham when it comes to the safety of the students.

"Mom, Dad," begins Hermione as she enters the living room. "I think I should be withdrawn from Hogwarts."

"Why, honey?" asks Jean, happy that Hermione is finally agreeing but curious as to why she's doing it.

"I'm tired of being in danger when I'm supposed to be safe," sighs Hermione sitting down between her parents. "Besides, I want to attend the same school that Harry does. At least there I won't be limited to a certain few subjects and might actually be challenged by the school work."

"Oh, honey, Japan's even further away," sighs her dad.

"I know," nods Hermione. "The school has it set up that you guys can live there, too. You could get jobs in muggle Japan and move us all out there. Britain has become dangerous now that Voldemort is back. I fear he may target you guys because I'm friends with Harry and I don't want to risk your lives."

"We'll think about it." Jean and her dad look at each other over the top of their daughter's head. As Dentists they can get jobs anywhere in the world. They are not limited to just Britain and they do want their daughter safe and sound. Yes, they would talk it over, but most likely they will agree to the move.

~~~Dorothy and Hilde~~~

"I can't believe we have to get into her damn vault," huffs Hilde. "How are we even going to do that?"

"It's a good thing I know a goblin or two," smiles Dorothy as they walk into Gringotts Bank. Dorothy walks up to a older looking goblin at one of the high desks to the left of the Head Goblin. She waits for the goblin to finish what he is working on before even beginning to address him. Showing respect where most wizards refuse to do with Goblins.

"Can I help you?" asks the goblin.

"My name is Dorothy Catalonia and I would like to get into my dear sister's vault," speaks Dorothy. "As we are related and that she has something that does not belong to her. I need to step inside to retrieve it."

"Which vault and can you prove the relations?" asks the goblin.

"Of course I can prove the relation," speaks Dorothy. "Blood will do nicely. And it is Bellatrix LeStrange's vault. She never told me the number but then again she is in Azkaban."

"Come with me," the goblin says getting down from his seat. He leads them to a private area where he produces a piece of paper that requires a drop of Dorothy's blood. Sighing, she pricks her finger and places it over the paper. Once the drop of blood is soaked in, names start appearing. The goblin stares at it for a minute looking for the relations between the two of them. "It would seem that you are Mrs. LeStrange's sister-in-Law. You have the right to enter her personal vault because of this. Come, her vault is deep underground."

Dorothy and Hilde follow the goblin to the cart areas. Getting into one of the carts, Hilde wonders what is going to happen. She doesn't really like not knowing. She can handle just about anything, being a pilot of a Leo had made sure of that. Once all of them were in the cart, the goblin gives them the standard warning of not sticking any part of your body outside the cart while it is in motion and to hold on.

Hilde, not knowing what is going to happen, grips Dorothy's arm in a death like vice. Dorothy just grins at Hilde's reaction to the goblins words. The cart jerks forwards and then they are speeding downhill almost straight. Hilde doesn't scream, but she does relax her grip. This is nothing. Feeling stupid because of her first reaction, she tries to watch all the vaults flying by them.

They head down, down, and down further where less and less vaults are. Once they are at the bottom, the goblin leads them past the dragon that is chained down and unable to escape.

"That is really no way to treat a Dragon," sighs Hilde.

"True, but there is nothing we can do about it," Dorothy says. "Let us just get that cup and get out of here.

"Here it is, Mrs. LeStrange's personal vault," speaks the goblin opening the vault for them.

Dorothy and Hilde step into the vault and immediately start searching for the golden cup. Hilde notices at the very back of the vault up high is a small, magical golden cup with two finely wrought handles, engraved with a badger.

"That must be it," says Hilde to Dorothy while pointing it out.

The two work their way to it and before Hilde grabs the cup, Dorothy creates a fake to replace it. Once the cup is in their hands, they leave the vault. The goblin leads them back to the cart and they take off for the surface. Dorothy and Hilde leave Gringotts behind. Now they have another Horcrux in their grasp. One step closer to defeating Voldemort.

~~~Blaise~~~

"I'm leaving Hogwarts!" shouts Blaise.

"Why?" asks Blaise's mother.

"Because Draco isn't there and Hogwarts sucks in their curriculum," states Blaise. "I mean, Gundam Liberation Academy offers more courses, including a course purely for the Dart Arts. Why wouldn't I want to go there instead of Hogwarts?"

"Tell me more," says Blaise's mother. Blaise launches into an explanation of what Gundam Liberation Academy is and all the courses they offer. By the end of their talk, Blaise was apply to the Gundam Liberation Academy as a transfer student.

~~~Neville~~~

"Gran, Hogwarts is dangerous for me," speaks Neville. "I mean, Harry almost dies every year and now that tournament. If someone older had put my name in and then it came out, I would have had to take part and most likely end up dead."

"I don't want you leaving the school your father and mother went to," states Gran.

"Gran, you have to realize that I am neither my mother nor my father," sighs Neville. "I will never be like them. I am my own person and that is why I have bought myself a wand that is actually attuned to my magic and wish to transfer. I want to be my own person."

"I can't stop you," speaks Gran softly. "You are finally growing up into a proud, honorable man. Transfer if it makes you happy."

~~~Luna~~~

"I'm transferring schools," speaks Luna.

"That's fine, dear," says Xeno Lovegood. "Make sure to write to me and let me know how you are doing."

"Will do, father," smiles Luna. "This year is going to be exciting."

~~~School~~~

Harry hurriedly throws some clothes on, he can't believe that Quatre forgot to wake him up, now he's going to be late for breakfast with Tyler. His stupid alarm clock doesn't seem to be working. Picking up his books for his classes today, he runs towards the staircase, taking two at a time down them.

He's careful not to trip down the three flights of stairs to get to the bottom. Harry's really glad that they live close to the school. It will not take him long to get to the building. Waving to Quatre and Trowa, he passes them through the living room on his way to the main hallway. Bursting out the front door, Harry grins as he runs full speed to his school.

Today is the start of the new school year, making Harry, Tyler, Kres, Kade, Azia, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Luna, and Neville all sixth years. Even if the last four go to a different school, thinks Harry. Once, Harry is standing before the entrance to GLA does he stop running. Panting for breathe, he steps into the building, heading straight for the Dining Hall where his friends will be eating their breakfast.

His eyes search out his boyfriend in the crowd of students, upon finding him, Harry heads his way. Stopping about halfway there because of who else is sitting at the table. A very familiar busy hair, almost whitish blond hair, and two brown headed people are sitting with Kade, Kres, Azia, Draco, and Tyler.

"HERMIONE, NEVILLE, LUNA, BLAISE!" shouts Harry running to the young woman who stood up at the shout of her name. Turning to him, she embraces him as he slams his body into her almost knocking her to the ground but Tyler steadies her grinning like a loon beside the woman.

"I can't believe you're here," grins Harry. "I missed you guys so much."

"Hello, Harry," smiles Luna.

"Each of us transferred here after convincing our parents that GLA was way safer and better schooling than Hogwarts ever could be," states Blaise.

"We really don't mind doing another year of schooling if we can learn more than those from Hogwarts," says Neville.

"We've missed you, too," chuckles Hermione pushing Harry into Tyler. "Now greet your boyfriend."

"Hey, Ty," smiles Harry leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"Morning, love," chuckles Tyler pulling Harry down into the free chair next to him. "Draco spotted them this morning, huddled together outside the hall and he convinced them to sit with us, knowing that you would be here soon. We've already done introductions and have compared our schedules."

"Stupid alarm clock," grumbles Harry. "Stupid thing didn't wake me up on time, or I would have been here earlier. What does everyone have before lunch?"

"Everyone has Defense Against the Dark Arts for our first class after that it splits like this," speaks Tyler. "Draco, Blaise, Hermione, you, and I have Occlumency and Legilimency and Barriers together. While we are in class Kres and Luna have Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Kade and Azia have Politics and Herbology. Neville has History of Magic and then joins Azia and Kade for Herbology. Kres, Kade, Draco, Azia, you and I have Languages. During that time Hermione is taking Transfiguration, while Neville, Luna, and Blaise have a free period."

"Then we all have lunch," smiles Kres.

"After lunch, is different as well," speaks Kade. "Blaise, Neville, Hermione, Draco, and Harry have Potions then Healing which I join. I have Arithmancy first, though. Luna and Kres are taking Charms, then Astronomy. Tyler has Muggle Technology before Ancient Runes while Azia has Dragon Training before joining Tyler for Ancient Runes. Everyone but Kade and Neville had Dark Arts together. Neville is taking Genealogy while Kade is taking Magical Theory. Everyone but Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Blaise have a free period before are respective workout classes. Hermione and the other three are taking Languages."

"Then," Azia speaks, "they have Gymnastics before dinner. I'm taking Hand to Hand Combat along with you and Tyler. Kres and Draco are taking Sword Fighting while Kade is still taking Fencing."

"What? I like Fencing," humps Kade as everyone laughs.

"At least we have some classes together," smiles Hermione. "I can't wait to start learning."

"We should head to class now," Tyler says standing up. The others follow him. "I know for a fact that Professor Keel doesn't like people being late to class."

"And how would you know this?" asks Blaise.

"Besides taking class with Professor Keel for the past five years, he's my father."

"Seriously," Blaise lifts an eyebrow. "That must suck."

"It does," smiles Tyler. "It also doesn't help when my mother is Professor Hiroshi-Keel and he teaches Potions."

"Damn," says Neville. "I don't think I would survive if my Gran decided to teach any of my classes."

"No offense Nev," speaks Harry. "But I don't think anyone would survive your Gran teaching."

"Too true," laughs Neville.

~~~Siege on Hogwarts~~~

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looks up from his mountain of homework as the wards surrounding Hogwarts grounds shakes and quivers. He gets up from his seat and walks towards the window, looking out towards the gates. Behind the gates of Hogwarts is a mass of black robed wizards and standing a few feet behind them is Voldemort. The front row of Death Eaters, are casting spells to destroy the wards.

Albus turns to look at Fawkes, "gather the Order here at Hogwarts and gives this to Kingsley." He hands Fawkes a quick note for the order members to read and one personally for Kingsley to alert the Ministry of the attack on Hogwarts.

"Minerva, alert the perfects to gather the students in their dormitory," speaks Albus with his head stuck in his fire place. "Gather the professors. Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts."

"Right away, Headmaster," nods Minerva cutting the call off quickly.

Albus strolls down to the entrance hall, meeting up with the other professors of Hogwarts. "You realize that if Potter were still here, he would sneak out onto the grounds in order to fight. Lucky that he is half way across the world," sneers Severus.

"That will be enough, Severus. Now is not the time to be speaking ill of people," states Albus leading the professors down the grounds past Hagrid's hut where Hagrid is waiting beside to help them keep the Death Eaters out of Hogwarts.

TBC… What's going to happen to Hogwarts? Will Albus successfully defend Hogwarts? Or will it fall? What about the Horcrux's that are still left for the group to find? Will they find them all? Or will they have to come up with another way to destroy Voldemort? Stay tuned to find out. Thanks to Cyn Finnegan for Betaing this story!


	30. Resurrection Stone, Diadem, and Trouble

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 30: Resurrection Stone, Diadem, and Trouble

Luna looks up from her essay, eyes glassy and a faraway look on her face. Neville is the first to notice that there is something wrong with Luna or better yet that Luna was seeing something. Neville motions for everyone to gather around her. The group of students gathers around her, wondering what it is she is seeing. Harry can't help but feel that it will involve them fighting.

Most visions about him always involve fighting and death. Luna closes her eyes and slumps down into Neville. She sighs as she opens her eyes to look right at Harry.

"We must alert the adults," says Luna standing up.

She leaves Neville's arms to walk out of the classroom. Everyone gathers up their books and things along with Luna's and follow her out. What was she talking about? Each one thinks as they follow her to Duo's office. She knocks on the door, waiting for an answer.

"What do you kids want?" asks Duo cheerfully.

"There is a fight happening at Hogwarts right now," speaks Luna. "Voldemort is attacking."

"We need to go now," says Harry turning to leave. Kres and Kade stand in his way. "Move out of my way."

"We can't let you go alone, it's too dangerous," speaks Kres.

"Don't worry about Hogwarts Harry," grins Duo. "You leave that to Hee-chan, Wu-kun, Trowa, and Quatre. We will take care of it."

"But, Voldemort's only attacking Hogwarts because I'm not there," remarks Harry.

"Yes well, that doesn't matter," sighs Duo. "My job is to take care of you and protect you. Let me do that. Stay here where it is safe."

"You'll get your chance against him one day," states Draco. "After all, he won't leave you alone until you do."

"Come back ok," whispers Harry afraid for Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre.

"Not a problem, Kiddo," winks Duo leaving the group of teenagers in his office.

Harry sighs and lets his friends push him into starting up his homework again. Kres and Draco distract Harry from his thoughts of the battle that is going on at Hogwarts. Kade, Azia, and Hermione argue over what was the correct answer. Luna, Neville, and Blaise are trying to figure out which homework to do first. Tyler keeps near Harry offering silent support.

As the group of ten work away at their homework slowly, the door to the office bursts open as Mitchell and Smith walk into the room.

"Professor Maxwell," starts Mitchell, her words failing as soon as she sees who's in the office. "Oh, Harry darling, I didn't see you there. Have you seen the professor, I need to speak to him."

"Nope," grins Harry.

"And he's not your darling," snaps Tyler. "He's mine."

Harry giggles at that, his hand coming up to his mouth as if he is trying to hide the giggle. "Ah, love you too, Tyler."

"I should let you know that Tyler is cheating on you with some hussy from a year below us," speaks Mitchell.

"That's right," nods Smith.

"Won't believe anything you say," says Harry.

~~~ Hogwarts Battle ~~~

"I can't believe he is attacking the school during Christmas break," whines Duo as he throws another curse at a Death Eater.

"At least this gives Catherine a chance to sneak into Hogwarts," grins Quatre. "If we can find another Horcrux, we'll have one less to find."

"Are you sure she can find it, though?" asks Wufei dodging a spell.

"Hump, she will," growls Heero slamming his fist into his attackers face without remorse. "Get serious." Heero snaps at everyone

Duo shifts his body weight slightly, and dashes into the crowd of Death Eaters, killing, knocking out, and slamming is fist and feet into the bodies surrounding him. A grin never leaving his face. Quatre allows the zero system part of his brain to flood his mind, dodging, ducking, twisting, and shifting his body around as he curses each and every enemy in his way.

Heero doesn't bother with his wand but takes out his gun instead. He fires a few rounds at the Death Eaters, not caring if he killed anyone or not. Trowa dodged and knocked out each Death Eater that isn't taken down by the others. By the time that Duo and the others reach Voldemort's area.

"My my what do we have here?" asks Duo coming to stand beside Dumbledore.

"Isn't that my saying," speaks Voldemort as Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre stand nearby with their backs turned from Duo to protect him from all but his front side.

"Not really, idiot," chuckles Duo. "You see, I know who you are but I bet you don't know who I am but you should. Want me to give you a hint and it's a pretty big one. It deals with Malfoy."

"Ah, Lucien Malfoy," breathes Voldemort. "I was led to believe you were dead."

"Just his way of covering up the fact that I ran from the family," Duo waves away Voldemort's comment.

"Come to my side, you will prosper under my care," speaks Voldemort as his huge snake Nagini crawls up to wrap around his body. Duo shivers slightly at the huge snake, not real wanting to get close to it.

"I think I'll pass," grins Duo shooting a curse at the snake, cutting off a foot of her tail. "Gotta go now," Duo grabs Heero's arm and the five of them disappear before Voldemort can react.

Realizing what is wrong with his precious snake has Voldemort disappearing to safety as well. He has to ensure that Nagini lives.

~~~Meanwhile with Catherine~~~

"This school is huge, how do they expect me to find anything here," huffs Catherine wandering down the fifth floor corridor. "I've searched three floors since getting in and haven't found a damn thing that feels evil."

"E-vil?" a soft whisper near her ear makes Catherine withdraw her throwing knifes in defense. She spines to see who had creep up behind her. There was a floating ghost, sighing Catherine lowers her knifes. Can't kill ghosts, their already dead.

"Yes, my lady," bows Catherine showing respect to the ghost and hoping she will help. "Is there any place within this castle that emits an evil presence, a darkness that shouldn't be?"

"Seventh floor, wish for the room that holds lost and found," the female ghost floats through a wall.

"I hate hidden places," growls Catherine marching up two more flights of stairs to reach the seventh floor.

She moves back and forth between two different places, wishing for that stupid room, waiting to see what happens. When a door appears from the wall, she immediately goes inside, looking for the item which will hold the dark presence of Voldemort. It takes her well over an hour to find a Diadem that exudes dark energy. She carefully picks it up before, storing it within a bag that she makes sure doesn't touch her skin.

She can't risk the thing touching her and influencing her to do evil things. Heading for the exit from Hogwarts, she leaves just as Voldemort disappears. Smiling, she sneaks to the edge of the wards and disappears back to Quatre's home. She will hand over the Diadem for their safe keeping.

~~~Howard's Search~~~

"I'm going to beat the shit out of that twerp for sending me out to this god forsaken town," growls Howard pissed at Duo.

"Ah come on chief," speaks a Sweeper. "We offered to do this job for Harry. He'll be taking his sixth year exams soon, and then be on beak for the summer. Don't you want to get one more Horcrux under their safe keeping before that happens?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like getting crappy jobs in order to do that," huffs Howard landing his ship a few feet behind the very run down house.

"It's a good thing Heero called to let us know that Voldemort would be nowhere near this place for an hour or two," smiles the Sweeper. "It'll give us time to search for that Horcrux."

"Let's find that stupid thing and get out of here," snaps Howard as he walks towards the abandoned rundown house in front of the Sweeper Vehicle.

Howard walks through the broken doorway, trying not to damage anything least the house falls down on top of them. They search all over the place not finding a thing. Howard growls, resisting the urge to punch the wall. It has to be here, it just does. Howard steps forward, hearing the floor creak.

"I wonder what's below this," ponders Howard bending down to pry up the floor board he had stepped onto. There, sitting as if time has not touched it is a ring with a glittering stone imbedded within in. "Hmm, this must be the Horcrux, but what is that stone. I'll bring it to Duo and ask him, but first to make sure it is safe to pick up that up."

He pulls out his hardly ever used wand and checks for every single curse, spell, and charm that could possibly put on it that would make it dangerous to pick up. Once knowing that it isn't safe to pick up with his bare hands he conjures a small contraption that will pick it up for him. The group of Sweepers takes off as soon as Howard stores the ring in a safe place without touching it himself.

He's not sure what kind of curse is on it but he doesn't know that if anyone touches it they will die.

TBC…What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Thanks to Cyn Finnegan for Betaing this story!


	31. Betrayal Double Time

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 31: Betrayal Double Time

"Yes, no more studying for a while," grins Harry stretching his arms out as he walks out of the last exam room of the school year.

"Let's go to Quatre's," smiles Tyler linking arms with Harry and almost dragging him out of the school building.

Harry chuckles as he lets his boyfriend lead him away, knowing that the others will probably meet them at his place for dinner before summer officially starts. Not wanting to start his summer off without some fun with everyone that means something to him. Near the manor like place, Harry spots a head of red hair.

Knowing that it is a red haired Weasley, but not which one, he doesn't make a move to avoid them. Truth be told, he can't wait to bring them down for stealing his money. Stopping a few feet from the person, Harry can now see that it is Ron, his former best friend standing at the entrance to his home.

"What do you want Ron?" asks Harry taking a hold of Tyler's hand.

"Ah, Harry is that you," smiles Ron. "I wanted to talk but they wouldn't let me go inside to wait for you, so I stood out here instead."

"Why did you want to talk to me, Ron?" asks Harry. "I have nothing but scorn for you. I dislike you for taking my money and not caring about me for all these years that I believed we where friends."

"I want to apologize and to warn you," says Ron looking away with a frown on his face.

"I won't accept your apology, so don't bother," states Harry. "Say what you got to say about your warning and leave."

"Can we talk in private?" asks Ron. "I really don't want anyone else to hear it yet. I really don't want people to know I am betraying the leader of the OoF."

"Fine," sighs Harry. He lets go of Tyler's hand and walks up to where Ron is standing.

Ron reaches out to touch Harry on the hand. The two vanish into thin air, leaving Tyler standing on the side of street wondering what just happened. Shaking himself out of the stupor, he races into the house to alert everyone to the fact that Ron Weasley has just kidnapped Harry.

~~~With Ron and Harry~~~

"Let me go," snarls Harry shaking Ron off as they appear near a building.

Harry takes a quick look around, wanting to know where he is and if he doesn't know then to find land markers that will allow him to escape. Ron grins, raising his wand. Harry dodges the first stunner, ducks the second, and twists out of the way for the third. Knowing that he needs to pull out his own wand and start attacking back at Ron.

"Stop dodging," snarls Ron.

Harry doesn't bother answering him because he really does not want to be caught by Ron. It is bad enough that he was taken from in front of his home. Trying to think of something he can do, Harry pulls out his wand while twisting out of the way of another stunner. Ron can keep casting spells because at one point he will use up all of his magic and that is when Harry can make an escape for it.

"You can't even capture him right," sighs a very familiar voice behind Harry.

He turns around to face the voice but feel a stunner hit him from both sides. The last thing he sees before darkness takes him over is Albus Dumbledore standing above him. The darkness slowly recedes from his mind as he wakes up. Keeping his body still and his breathing as even as possible, he listens to hear for anyone who might be in the room with him.

When he doesn't hear anyone or anything, he slowly opens his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He's on a bed in the middle of a room, there is nothing else in the room but the bed as far as Harry can see. Shifting his body, he meets resistance. Looking upwards, he sees his hands are tied to the headboard together. Looking down, his ankles are tied to the footboard together. At least he is still clothed for who knows how long.

Harry doesn't know what Dumbledore wants and he really don't care to find out either. Closing his eyes, he starts to gather his magic only to find that he can't touch it at all. Opening his eyes, Harry looks around the room wondering where the magic suppressors were placed. Not finding any, Harry looks over his body, to see if there might be something acting like a suppressor on him. Jerking his arms forward he can feel the cool movement of a bracelet around his wrist hidden within the ropes binding him to the bed.

A place where Harry cannot easily reach, sighing Harry has only one option and that is to wait and see what is going to happen next. He'll have to figure a way to get to it if Dumbledore or Ron don't release his wrists from their bindings. Harry loosens his body and closes his eyes as he hears a door open.

A set of footsteps fall close to the bed. Harry wants to know who it is but is afraid to let his captor know that he is awake. A hand touches his face, moving hair out of his eyes. The fingers trace the edge of his mouth, nose, and eyes.

"It is time to wake up, dear Harry," speaks Albus slapping him across the face.

"Headmaster," speaks Harry shaking his head free from the pain. "What am I doing here?"

"You are needed to be here to be trained to defeat Voldemort," speaks Albus. "Until you cooperate with me, I shall have to keep you locked within this room. The only time you will be allowed to use your magic is when I wish you to. Don't fear, we will start in an hour. For now, I have promised Ronald an award. He asked for you."

"Bastard, you're going to let him do whatever he wants to me," growls Harry.

"As long as he doesn't break you completely, I don't care," smiles Albus as the door opens and Ron walks into the room.

"Leave," says Ron. "I don't want you bothering us."

"Don't do anything that will ruin him in the long run," speaks Albus before he walks away.

"Just to let you know," remarks Ron. "That bracelet can't be removed by your hands. Someone else has to remove it for you." Ron walks to the bed and unties his hands and legs. Harry rolls away from him and moves to the edge of the bed to get off it.

"What are you going to do to me?" asks Harry as he stands up from the bed.

"Talk for the moment," smiles Ron. "Then, you will wish you had never stopped being my friend."

"Say what you have to say and then leave me alone," sighs Harry walking towards the opposite side of the room, keeping his eyes on Ron.

"Why'd you stop being my friend?" asks Ron. "I went through life and death situations with you. I should be by your side as your best friend. Yet, here I am, nothing more to you than someone you know but don't want anything to do with. Where did our friendship go wrong?"

"It went wrong the moment you accepted stolen money from me," speaks Harry calmly. "I can never be friends, let alone best friends, with someone who thinks it is ok to steal from someone else."

"You had all that money and never offered it to any of us even though you knew we needed new things," growls Ron. "You could have bought me a new wand when I broke it and you could have gotten me different dress robes or even new Hogwarts robes. But you never did!"

"I thought I only had one vault and that what was in it was all I had until I got a job," states Harry. "I didn't want to waste any of it."

"The Potters were rich," snapped Ron. "There was no way you would have run out of money. Everyone knew that the Potters were rich!"

"All those that knew were raised within the Wizarding World," replies Harry calmly. "No one ever told me about that money. I never knew my parents had been rich. How could I have known something like that when no one tells me anything about my parents besides that I look like my father and have my mother's eyes?"

"That's why I've changed how I am going to go about getting what I want," grins Ron walking towards Harry. "I'm going to take my life in my own hands, instead of trusting Dumbledore."

"How are you going to do that?" asks Harry keeping his eyes on Ron.

"You will see," Ron grabs Harry's hand and the two of them disappear.

Harry lands on his side, groaning in pain as his body can't adjust to the magic that was used on him while his own magic is being blocked. Harry looks up from his spot on the ground to stare in wonder around him. This place looks really familiar. Could it be…?

"Ron where did you bring me?" asks Harry standing up carefully.

"To the one person who will make sure I get what I want as long as I give him you," chuckles Ron as the doors in front of the two of them open up and out walks Voldemort, a smile gracing is snake-like lips.

"Welcome Harry Potter to your new prison," says Voldemort putting his arms out wide on his side.

"I see," says Harry closing his eyes before opening them to stare at the two in front of him. "Betrayal of Dumbledore to Voldemort in exchange for what you want. What a low level you have descended to. I may not have my magic but I will never stop resisting you."

"Then resist," laughs Voldemort as he curses Harry with the Cruciatus Cruse.

TBC… Thanks for reading.


	32. Torture and Wishes

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 32: Torture and Wishes

Harry shifts his weight slightly to the left, trying to take the pressure off of his right side some without putting too much on his left or front. He doesn't know how long he has been in this dingy cell, but he does miss Dumbledore's cell. It was much more welcoming than this one, as there isn't even a bed for him to lie on.

Not even a blanket to rest his bruised and bloodied body on top. The cold stone floor was his resting place, biting into his skin with such bitterness that his body never stopped shivering as it tried to warm up. Harry couldn't feel anything anymore, his entire body numb from the constant pain.

After Voldemort had welcomed Harry to his home, he tortured him for a few minutes before locking him in this cell. Bellatrix is the only one he sees nowadays. She comes in for a few hours then leaves for a while before coming back to have a couple more hours of 'fun' as she calls it. There is never a moment of rest when she comes in to torture him.

Although, she doesn't get to hear his screams of pain any longer. His throat is raw from screaming so much, blood is constantly dripping from his mouth as he tries not to swallow. He doesn't know how much blood he's lost and he doesn't he know how much longer he is going to survive before his body and magic gives out on him.

His magic is all that is keeping him awake and aware of what is going on around him. The cell doesn't invite him to relax and sleep willingly especially since there is no light in the cell as there are no windows on the wall or on the door. There is a spot in the left back corner of the room that drips water almost constantly.

Harry really wishes he could be home, safe and within the arms of Tyler. Closing his eyes as the doors to the cell open, he really hopes it's not Bellatrix but an actual person bringing him food instead of a house elf using magic to place it into his stomach from far away. The familiar foot falls drops his hopes down to zero. It is Bellatrix.

"Come now itty bitty Potter, I know you're awake," chuckles Bellatrix kicking him harshly in the side.

Harry rolls over to the side, coughing up some blood, breathing as deeply as he can to get air in his lungs. He doesn't even bother trying to answer her back, knowing he would be hurting his throat more in the end with that effort. Bellatrix tsks at him before grabbing his hair tightly, pulling him up to look her in the eye, but Harry doesn't open his eyes.

"What's the matter?" asks Bellatrix in an almost concerned voice. "You can't open your eyes. Let's see if we can't fix that." A stinging hex hits his right eye, making it impossible for him to open that eye now. "Now, what can we do to help your left eye out? Hmmm, I think I know!" Bellatrix laughs loudly as a spell pries open his eye. Her fingers are what he sees.

He's scared she is going to do something to his eye that will not be reversible. Hopefully, someone will stop her in time or else he may just lose his eye sight in his left eye. Her thumb and index finger is on either side of his eye, starting to dig around the eye within the eye socket. Harry opens his mouth to scream but only blood pours from his lips as blood slowly starts to drip from his eye that Bellatrix is trying to grab a hold.

"Enough Bella," snaps the voice of Voldemort from behind her.

She turns around extracting her fingers and dropping him at the same time. "My Lord," she breaths bowing her head.

"I did not say you could blind him," speaks Voldemort walking over to where Harry fell in a lump on the cold, damp, hard stone floor. "Silence him, yes, blind him, no. He's very important to me so long as his body can function, see, and hear. I don't need his voice."

Harry struggles to stand up but he can't get passed half kneeling for he falls as soon as he tries to leave that position. It is the first time since he was thrown in this cell that Voldemort decided to grace him with his presence. He cannot look weak, he just can't. Voldemort chuckles ad Harry continues to struggle.

"Don't fret dear Harry," smiles Voldemort with his non-existent lips. "Soon, you won't have to worry about pain, life or death because you won't have a choice in the matter."

"My Lord," speaks Bellatrix, "when are we going to wipe his mind?"

"Cruico!" shouts Voldemort, his wand pointed at her. "You were not supposed to say that." He keeps her under, listening to her screams as Harry, who gave up on trying to stand up, kneels watching. Glad for once to not be on the receiving end of a wand. "Now, he knows what is in store for him."

"I'm…sorr…ry m…y Lor…d," Bellatrix forces out past her lips.

"You better not mess up again or you will join Harry in this lovely cell," Voldemort lifts the spell before turning to look at Harry. Flicking his wand towards Harry, forces Harry to stand up on his weakened left knee and broken right ankle. Keeping the wince off his face, Harry glares at Voldemort. "Defiant to the end aren't you. Don't worry we will get rid of that as well. Soon, you will only obey me."

Voldemort flicks his want and Harry crumples to the floor. Crying out in pain though no noise escapes his mouth, Harry lands in a bloodied lump. "Pathetic." Turning, Voldemort walks out of the room.

Harry curls in on himself as Bellatrix picks herself off of the floor. She kicks him in the side once before walking out of the room to join Voldemort. There has to be a way to escape from this, he can't let Voldemort do what he wants with him. He has to fight until he is strong enough to kill the snake man.

Closing his one sort of good eye, Harry tries to ride through the pain his body makes in protest of moving even an inch of his body. How he wishes he could be with Tyler right now? Tyler would know what to say in order to make him feel better. The love from Tyler would make him feel better and safe from harm. If only they could be together?

The darkness behind his eyes gives way to a bright light, as the brightness starts to vanish what is left is a room. The room is lavished with a bed, a white couch, and green and white bed spread. The floors are covered with a green rug. Harry lifts himself off of the rub, taking note that here he doesn't have any injuries and that he can move under his own power.

"What is going on?" asks Harry touching the couch to see if it is real.

"I would like to know as well," speaks a voice behind him.

Harry turns around to see Tyler standing not even a few feet away from him. Smiling widely, Harry runs towards Tyler, crossing the short space in a span of a few seconds, their bodies colliding as Tyler doesn't move from his spot. The two of them crash to the floor together, kissing. "I've missed you," breathes Harry as he pulls away.

"As have I," smiles Tyler. "I'm happy that you are still alive."

"Barely," sighs Harry sitting up and letting Tyler help him stand up. "I've been tortured so much that I don't even know how much time has passed since I was captured. I don't know where I am either, so I can't tell you anything."

"It's ok," murmurs Tyler pulling him down onto his lap on the couch, trying to comfort his lover. "Duo and Heero say they have come up with a plan to get you back."

"How long have I been gone?" asks Harry.

"Almost four months now," answers Tyler hugging him tightly. "We've been so worried about you. We didn't know what happened after you disappeared with Weasley. When we learned that Weasley had taken you from Dumbledore, Quatre figured out that he took you to Voldemort. The only problem was that we haven't been able to figure out how to rescue you."

"That's ok," smiles Harry placing his head down on Tyler's chest. "As long as I get rescued soon, I don't know how much longer I can last. Voldemort says he has plans for me."

"Can you tell me what your injuries are?" asks Tyler. "I want to prepare everyone for when we get you back."

"There is nothing that can't be fixed," says Harry. "The only problem I see in the future is being able to talk again. I screamed my throat raw and I keep coughing up blood, my throat hurts, I can't make any sounds."

"We'll take care of that as well," speaks Tyler. "One more question. Who is the girl that has tried to break us apart?"

"That's easy," chuckles Harry. "Rosalie Mitchell, why did you ask?"

"This could have been a dream, still could be," responds Tyler. "Ask me something only I would know. This way, you will know that I am really Tyler and not something that Voldemort made up. After all, we don't know how this is happening."

"Let's see," Harry hums trying to think of a question he can ask. "What did you say to me when you were trying to cheer me up before we got together in that bathroom?"

"Hmm, which part," ponders Tyler. "The part I beg you to tell me what I said to upset you or the part where I say it is true and that I've fallen in love with this wonderful person named Harry with my long speech to go along with my confession."

"Yup, you're Tyler," chuckles Harry lifting his head to kiss Tyler on the lips. "It is strange that we are here together but I won't take this time for granted."

"Agreed," the two kiss each other softly, no hurrying even if they didn't know how long they had left before the real world would interrupt them. Slowly the two fade from the room as each return to their respective places. Tyler is back to his bedroom where he is curled around his pillow, missing Harry. He'll have to get up and go to school without Harry beside him once again.

Harry will wake in the dingy cell; tear tracks down his cheeks as the pain of his torture return. Hope returning to his eyes at the thought of being rescued and getting back into the arms of the ones that love him. There is no way that Harry will just give up on killing Voldemort. Now, he wants the snake man dead more than ever.

Gritting his teeth together, Harry braces himself for the day's torture as the doors to his cell swing open.

TBC…


	33. Escape, Healing, School, and Tyler

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 33: Escape, Healing, School, and Tyler

"Harry its ok," whispers a voice close to his ears.

_No it isn't._

He hadn't heard that voice since he left Hogwarts at the beginning of fourth year. Not being able to open his eyes or even respond to him. "It's Severus and I will get you out of here."

_Please hurry!_

Harry's body relaxes a little as he had thought the steps were Bellatrix coming to torture him some more. Something is placed into his hands and Harry grips it with everything he has left. Severus Snape has always tried to save his life, so right now he is going to trust that his former professor is doing that.

_What is this item going to do?_

After holding the object in his hands for a few seconds, Harry feels the familiar pull of a portkey, taking him out of the cell and depositing him into the arms of someone.

_Who?_

"I've got you," whispers Duo into his ear.

_Finally._

Harry's entire body relaxes and the world go blanks for him. Duo worries about the lax form in his arms, knowing that Harry's body has finally given out now that he is safe. Duo places him on the bed that has been prepared just for him. It is time to heal him as much as they can. Duo moves back to sit between Heero and Wufei while Quatre works on healing the injuries he can.

"He has two broken bones in his right leg and one in his left arm," speaks Quatre after casting a spell to tell what injuries he has sustained. "His right eye is swollen shut and his left one is under stress from being almost gouged out. Internal injuries are bad. Bruised spleen, three broken ribs, one kidney has stopped working, and his throat is torn to shreds. He'll be healing for over a month before he will be able to leave his bed on his own power."

"Harry won't like sitting around all the time," sighs Duo.

"We'll have his friends come over," states Wufei.

"Tyler will be coming every day with his homework from all his classes," says Heero. "I won't be surprised if Harry is caught up with his work before he can attend classes again."

"Hm, he'll need all the support he can get," speaks Trowa.

"Which is why Draco, Tyler, and all of Harry's friends will be of great help in Harry's recovery," smiles Quatre. "I've healed all I can at this time. I will go get the potions he will need for the next couple of weeks and will notify Tyler and Draco that we have Harry back."

~~~~Tyler with Harry~~~~

"Hey baby," smiles Tyler sitting down beside the sleeping induced teenager on the soft bed. "Told you, we would get you out, even though, I didn't help much. I'll be here through it all. I already have your homework for the month that you missed up to today. So, once you are good enough to sit up and do homework, we'll do it together. Kade, Hermione, and Kres say they will help with the homework too. Azia, Neville, Blaise, Luna, and Draco also say, they'll be coming and visiting you all the time."

Tyler places both of his hands on top of Harry's right hand, wishing he could do more to help him heal but there is nothing. Harry's kidney is still healing, his spleen is almost healed, and his broken ribs are healed but tender. His broken leg still has a little ways to go as well as his broken arm.

He'll take a little while longer to heal his throat but he will be able to speak again. Harry will have to get his throat used to making sounds again after healing completely. Tyler is happy that Harry will heal fully, it will take time though. Tyler doesn't leave Harry's side except to school. Duo put another bed in the room for him as Tyler's parents gave him permission to stay over, seeing the real love within their son.

"Tyler, we'll let him wake next week," speaks Quatre as he comes into the room. "We kept him asleep this past month to ensure he would heal mostly before waking. We didn't want him to set himself back because he tries too hard to recover as fast as possible."

"I know that," says Tyler. "He's just not going like the fact that he is missing an entire month of his life in order to heal."

"True," nods Quatre. "Duo made that choice as his guardian as the best one for him in his recovery."

~~~~Order of Phoenix~~~~

"Severus, I'm glad your back," smiles Dumbledore. "We still need to plan a way to rescue poor Harry from Voldemort after Ron betrayed us. Does anyone have any plans?"

"There is nothing unless Severus knows of a way inside of You-Know-Who's headquarters," states Arthur.

"There is no need to rescue Potter," remarks Severus sitting down.

"WHAT?" shrieks Molly standing up from her seat. "HOW CAN YOU JUST ABANDON POOR HARRY TO TORTURE SEVERUS SNAPE?"

"I meant Potter has already been rescued by Maxwell and his friends," replies Severus. "He's healing right now."

"Is he now," hums Dumbledore. "Then we must go pay him a visit and help him heal. I shall get Poppy and together we will visit young Harry and see what she can do to speed his recovery along." Albus gets up and walks away.

Severus snorts knowing that there is nothing he can do to help Harry heal. Duo and his friends will have already taken care of everything by now. There will be no need for him to even visit with Poppy and he will have wasted her and his time.

~~~~Front Steps of Quatre's mansion~~~~

"What can I do for you Dumbledore?" asks Duo keeping the door half way closed to make sure he can't strong arm himself into the place.

"Poppy would like to check young Harry over now that he has returned safe," smiles Albus holding his hand out in front of Poppy.

"I see, and Miss Poppy do you believe that a trained medwizard is not good enough to ensure that Harry is healing as best as he can?" asks Duo. "Because Chang Wufei is a trained medwizard, the same as Quatre Winner-Barton and his husband Trowa Barton."

"I shall head home now Albus," speaks Poppy turning to leave.

"Why would you leave?" asks Albus looking at Poppy.

"Because three of the most highly recommended medwizards have looked Harry over and there is nothing more I can do for him," Poppy disappears before Albus can respond to that.

"May I see Harry?" asks Albus.

"I guess I can't deny that," sighs Duo stepping aside. "Of course, Harry will be back from school in a few minutes."

"He went to school injured," Dumbledore states. "I don't think that was a good idea."

"He's been healed for a few days already," says Duo. "He insisted on returning to school because he was caught up with his homework. Your news is old. Harry was rescued over two months ago. It's almost Christmas."

"I see I was informed late," sighs Dumbledore wondering why Severus kept all the news from him for so long.

"DUO, I'M HOME," shouts Harry as the front door slams shut.

"Harry you're not supposed to yell yet," scolds Tyler as the two walk into the living room. "Your voice is still healing."

"Sorry," smiles Harry as he drops his book bag. "I just can't get over the fact that my voice has come back. Oh, what are you doing here Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"I wanted to make sure you were healing nicely," speaks Dumbledore. "It seems I was not told about your rescue until today."

"I see," hums Harry. "Well, Duo did tell Professor Snape to hold the news about my rescue until he couldn't keep it secret anymore. He was only supposed to keep it from you. Everyone else knew."

"Why keep it from you?" asks Albus.

"I knew if you knew you would have tried something to get me to Hogwarts or to bring people from Hogwarts to me," answers Harry. "So when are we leaving for the Bahamas'?"

"Tomorrow morning," chuckles Duo. "Howard will be here in a few hours then we'll leave for the Bahamas in the morning. Tyler, you do have permission to come along?"

"I do," grins Tyler. "My parents are happy that they don't have to take care of me for the month we have off from school. They get a break and I get to have fun with my boyfriend and his family."

"I do hope you have fun," smiles Albus. "I shall head home now."

"Bye," says Duo as Harry and Tyler head up to his room to finish packing his clothes for the trip. Duo is laughing at the antics of teenage boys who only care about having fun from school without having to freeze during their Christmas vacation.

This Christmas was going to be a blast for Harry, Tyler, and Draco as well as for the adults.

TBC...


	34. Downfall of Ministry of Magical Britain

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 34: Downfall of Ministry of Magical Britain

The last half of his seventh year passed with worry for his last year of schooling as well as fear of what was happening to Great Britain. Voldemort was getting stronger with his attacks. Harry reads the Daily Prophet as things get more depressing over the seas.

Voldemort grins as his Death Eaters march into the Ministry of Magic. Spells are flying everywhere, as the Aurors fight back with everything they have. Voldemort watches from the side lines as Bellatrix, Lucius, and the Lestrange brothers curse their way forward.

Bellatrix center, using the killing curse without remorse on every single Auror she can see. The Lestrange brothers are on her sides, using a wide range of curses to distract the Aurors while Bellatrix kills them.

Lucius is making his way towards the lifts. Knowing that the Ministry is at the top of the building and he is the one they must take out in order to gain control of Britain completely. Everything has been going his way since Harry Potter left Great Britain. Once he kills Harry, then he can move on to the entire world.

"My Death Eaters," shouts Voldemort. "Leave no one alive. It is time to take control of our world!"

"Not going to happen," grins Shacklebolts revealing himself near Rabastan Lestrange. "Time to take out the garbage."

"It is you who will be taken out," chuckles Rabastan casting spells.

Shacklebolts dodges sending back his own while he keeps moving. He doesn't let Rabastan get a good shot in, knowing that the longer he keeps this one occupied, the longer the Aurors got to stay alive.

Meanwhile, Tonks in an act of bravery shots a couple of dangerous spells at Rodolphus to distract him from helping Bellatrix. Rodolphus laughs wildly as he turns to face his attacker, getting into a battle with her.

"Stand still bitch," says Rodolphus. "Not going to give you the satisfaction of beating me."

"Ah, can't catch a klutz," smiles Tonks dodging around the spells while trying to fire off a few of her own. "It's not my fault you can't duel properly."

"I'll get you," Rodolphus fuels more power into his spells, his aggression getting heavier as his anger rises. Charging after her, he doesn't see Shacklebolts taking down his brother for a moment before rushing over to push Tonks out of the way of the killing curse.

The curse misses him, but he uses Rodolphus' anger and frustration over almost killing him in order for the two to escape.

"We can't leave," says Tonks fighting to get away.

"I just got word that the Ministry has been extracted," speaks Shacklebolts. "Live today, fight tomorrow. There is no sense of dying today when we can come back and fight against him at a later date."

"We shouldn't have to fight another day," argues Tonks. "Without the Ministry we have nothing!"

"That's not true," remarks Shacklebolts. "He doesn't have Hogwarts and that is what is most important right now. The children of tomorrow are more important than the adults of today. Now, go!"

"Fine," sighs Tonks letting Shacklebolts lead the way out of the Ministry.

~~~Ministry Office~~~

"My Lord, your new seat," bows Lucius as Voldemort walks into the office.

Laughing and grinning wide, Voldemort sits down in the Minister's seat. Leaning backwards, he gets comfortable. Two more steps until he can wage war against the entire world and becomes his.

"Lucius there are two more things I need to do before I take on the world," speaks Voldemort wondering which one he should start.

"They are my Lord?" asks Lucius.

"Kill Harry Potter and take Hogwarts," answers Voldemort. "I just can't decide which one to do first. Any suggestions?"

"My Lord," speaks Bellatrix coming into the room. "Take Hogwarts than you can take your time to get Potter."

"Bella, don't be stupid," scolds Lucius. "Both of them will take time to plan. My suggestions is to figure out how much work each one will take then start on them both, divide the time between them because both will take time. Hogwarts will be difficult because of Dumbledore. He will fight tooth and nail for it. We'll either have to take down Potter or Dumbledore first before going after the other."

"True," hums Voldemort. "I'll have to plan both carefully. Now that I am Minister of Great Britain, I have to prove that Potter is a citizen and that my demand for him back is legal and that they must give him to me or else I can declare war on them for hiding a fugitive of Wizarding Britain."

"I would suggest speaking to someone within the Japanese Ministry and see what forms you must fill out before taking legal actions such as war," suggests Lucius. "You want to be seen as a good ruler even if you haven't been in power for long."

"Very well," speaks Voldemort sitting straight up in his chair. "Get me a Ministry Official within the Department of Immigrants of Japan. I shall try the proper channels first."

~~~Japan's Department of Immigrants~~~

"Mikiko-san," says an older man walking into the office.

"Yes," answers Mikiko from somewhere in her office buried under paperwork. "Can I help you Jiro-sama?"

"You can," nods Jiro. "We just got a request from a Lord Voldemort that has become the new Minister of Great Britain."

"Hmm," Mikiko sighs. "Have you told our Minister about the change in power."

"I haven't yet," says Jiro. "But that's not important! You have to inform the Gundam Pilots that there is trouble brewing."

"What kind of trouble?" asks Mikiko. "Because if it is something small, I cannot interrupt their life with insignificant trouble."

"It's big," Jiro throws his arms wide. "Lord Voldemort has requested that we revoke the rights of one Harry James Potter from being legal in Japan and deport him back to Great Britain immediately."

"That is big, Jiro-sama," replies Mikiko. "I shall inform them but you shall inform Lord Voldemort that we do not have a Harry James Potter living in Japan. But we do have a Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter living here and we will be glad to review his request if the forms are properly filled out and that the reason for the deportation is a serious matter otherwise he has nothing."

"Will do that right after I speak to our Minister about this," smiles Jiro leaving the room.

"Now to call Yuy and hope he doesn't come here to personally kick my ass," Mikiko looks for her land phone to the muggle world. "Why I have to tell them is beyond me. They'll most likely kill me for bringing them bad news."

~~~Heero Yuy~~~

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Yuy," says Heero as he answers his phone.

"We have an issue regarding Great Britain, Lord Voldemort new Minister and Duo Maxwell's charge Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter," speaks Mikiko.

"What is the issue?" asks Heero.

"Lord Voldemort new Minister of Great Britain of Magic is requesting the deportation of Mr. Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter on criminal charges," replies Mikiko.

"Stall him," states Heero simply.

"Already have done the first step," remarks Mikiko. "He filled out the forms wrong and said Harry Potter but as that is not his full name. He has to refill the forms out. Next we have to check out his reason for the deportation and make sure it is real."

"Good," Heero hangs up the phone.

TBC…YAY. Only six more chapters to before the end of the story!


	35. Pressure and Relationships

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 35: Pressure and Relationships

"Argh, this can't be happening," yells Harry sitting down onto the couch next to Tyler. "Are you telling me that on top of studying for exams I have to worry about being deported to Great Britain on criminal charges just because Voldemort is the Minister at this time? Why do these things keep happening to me?"

"Not sure why Harry," shrugs Duo. "All we know is that he is trying."

"Our Office for Immigrants are stalling him as much as they can," says Quatre.

"After all, Voldemort is calling you a War Criminal that has tried to kill him since he came into power," snorts Wufei. "That won't work but it is better than his last one. 'Potter has tried to kill me in the past because I was trying to kill him.' I believe he thought that was the best reason for you to be deported but the Office told him that the past before he became Minister cannot be used to declare anyone as a War Criminal."

"Great, just great," sighs Harry leaning into Tyler's side. "War Criminal in Great Britain, the possibility of being deported from Japan, exams, and defeating Voldemort, I'm not sure I can handle it all."

"You won't have to," states Heero. "Relena, Zechs, and Dorothy are taking care of the problem that Voldemort is making for you. They will never let you be deported. Do not worry. We all will help you defeat Voldemort. Do not worry. Only worry about your exams, your friends, and your relationship with Tyler."

"I think, since we don't have classes anymore and we have been studying for the end of the year exams so much," begins Tyler. "That today, we go to my house to relax and enjoy the backyard. Tomorrow, we'll get back to studying for the exams that start in two days time but we'll forget everything if we study too much. You in Draco."

"I can do with a break," grins Draco, happy that he can just relax with Blaise for the day.

"Then let's get the others," smiles Harry standing up.

~~~Tyler's Back Yard~~~

"Wow look at this place," says Kade walking towards the small river. "Man this could have been our hang out for the past eight years. How come you've never invited us over here?"

"Usually my older siblings are home and we don't get along well," speaks Tyler. "Mike and Lila think they have the right to boss me around and I never listen. If you had come over, they would have tried acting cool and boss me around to make me look weak."

"Tch, we would have showed them a thing or two about you being weak," grumbles Kres. "After all, Mitchell and Smith learned theirs."

"That's true," chuckles Luna. "We are powerful together."

"Come sit," says Azia sitting on the ground. "Listen."

The group sits down near the river. They can hear the rushing of water as the small river flows peacefully. For Harry and Tyler it is underneath their feet on the bridge. Looking up towards the sky, they can see pink petals floating aimlessly around and flowing softly to the ground. The smell of fresh flowers and freshly cut grass is in the air.

"I like the garden," smiles Hermione.

In the garden, they can see just out of reach, has a couple stone statues of Buddha, his hands in front of him, with the small dot on his forehead, the robe over one shoulder, and sitting cross-legged while in prayer. A bird prayer on three legs rounded with an umbrella top, standing balanced on a stone like beach near the river.

"Hm, Mom had that put in after Dad put the river in our backyard," states Tyler.

"It's peaceful here," remarks Neville.

"Agreed," smiles Blaise.

The back door opens and out steps two people. The two of them look a lot like Tyler except one has long hair in a pony tail and the other doesn't have any hair at all. The female with the long hair walks towards Tyler smiling. The male moves towards the rest of the group.

"Well, well, look who we have taking up our place, itty bitty Tyler baby," speaks the female.

"Hi Lila, Mike," sighs Tyler knowing they would ruin everything for his friends.

"Oh, so these are your siblings," smiles Luna clapping her hands together. "They look nothing like you. Are they adopted?"

Kres and Draco laugh hard at the remark. Harry smiles at Luna; she always knows what to say to make people feel better.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" asks Mike glaring at her.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, daughter to the owner of the Quibbler, girlfriend to Neville Longbottom, and friend to Tyler," speaks Luna. "I know who I am do you?"

"Way to go Luna," giggles Harry.

"You all are nothing but brats who don't know anything," states Lila. "I am friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Really?" asks Tyler.

"Beat that little brother," grins Mike.

"Ok I will," says Tyler. "I'm dating Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, right Harry."

"Yup, you sure are love," Harry kisses him on the lips. "Hi, I'm Harry Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter and I do believe this is the first time I've seen you before in my life. I'm wondering who you think you are friends with because you sure are not mine."

"I…" stutters Lila.

"Let's go sis, these kids are boring," huffs Mike turning to leave.

"I think that is the first time, they've left," laughs Tyler pulling Harry to sit down with the group.

"It's a gift," chuckles Harry, leaning on Tyler as they sit.

Harry sighs as he looks up into the sky, watching the clouds float by. Tyler glances at him before looking to the group around them. Kade and Kres shake their head. They are not very good at cheering people up. Blaise, Azia, Draco, and Hermione knows what they say will not affect him completely. Neville is no good with words and Luna doesn't think saying anything will help. Tyler realizes that it is up to him to talk to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" asks Hermione helping Tyler start the conversation.

"Voldemort," sighs Harry. "I'm worried that I'm not strong enough or smart enough to defeat him."

"I'm sure you are strong enough and smart enough," says Tyler. "After all, you know more spells now then when you last went up against him. And now you have all of us. No one can stop us from entering the war in Great Britain because we will be legal graduates who can do legal magic."

"I don't know," sighs Harry. "I really don't."

"Ok how's this," speaks Tyler. "If you pass all your classes with O's and E's then you can take him down. If you don't then well, we'll train to take him on until you are ready."

"Deal," smiles Harry, happy to have a goal.

TBC…Five more to go!


	36. Graduation from Gundam Liberation Academ

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 36: Graduation from Gundam Liberation Academy

Harry couldn't believe that he was graduating from GLA today, he is so nervous. To think that his four years at this school were fun. Harry looks between his bed and his closet, still trying to figure out what to wear underneath his graduation gown. Sighing, he sits on the floor wondering why he can't just decide on something to wear, it's not like he really cares about what he wears so long as he feels good and comfortable.

Maybe Tyler will be able to help him figure out what to wear. Argh, Tyler has to pick out his own clothes. Looking up as the door opens and in walks Quatre, he smiles at the littered floor. Stepping up to sit on the floor with Harry, Quatre knows that Harry is having an issue with deciding what to wear for the graduation.

"Do you want help?" asks Quatre. "I have a wonderful fashion sense."

"Please," begs Harry, "I want to look my best for today."

"Oh honey," smiles Quatre. "You always look your best. No one is going to care about what's underneath your robe. Well maybe Tyler will."

"Quatre!" whines Harry starting to panic.

"I'm kidding," laughs Quatre. "Now stand up," Quatre stands up before pulling Harry up. "We shall find you something that Tyler will want to rip off of you once he sees it."

"Quatre!" gasps Harry blushing madly. "Don't embarrass me like that."

"Since Duo is helping with the Ceremony," Quatre smiling starts looking at the jeans and pants that are tossed onto the chair and desk. "It is my job to embarrass you. Now, once you are dressed and robed we'll head down to see Wufei who has your J.E.F.W.A. results."

"My what?" Harry looks up from pulling on the skin tight black jeans that Quatre had handed to him. "I thought I took the Japanese Exam For Wizard Acceptance." Harry places his hand palm down against his forehead. "Oh it's an acronym. I feel dumb." Harry watches as Quatre searches his shirts for him.

"I'm happy that we get them before we go stand up to receive our diploma for passing GLA," says Harry catching the shirt that was tossed to him.

"That is because if you fail you have to take the course you failed over again," says Quatre. "We don't want anyone to leave GLA without being about to do what they need to do. The good thing about it is that you only need an A to pass."

"I hope I passed everything above an A," says Harry pulling on the shoes that Quatre had placed in front of him.

"Now your robe," smiles Quatre taking the bag that is hanging in Harry's closet down.

He unzips it before placing it down on the bed. Pulling out the Emerald robes that will show which house he was in, to show pride, and to show that the House does not define who he is on the inside. Quatre helps him put it on, straightening the robe to make him presentable.

"There, now let's go see Wufei and see your results," smiles Quatre. "After that, we'll head to the school where you can go mingle with your friends until it is time to graduate."

"Ok," Harry says as the two walk down the stairs. Harry is worried about his scores but he knows that he did the best that he could and nothing can be changed about it. Wufei hands the letter over to Harry before Harry can even ask him for it. Sitting at the table already is Draco who had Trowa's help. He's wearing Ruby robes for his house.

"What'd you get Draco?" asks Harry putting off knowing his own.

"They included all results even those that I hadn't taken the exams," speaks Draco. "Here it is, starting with those that I no longer took from Hogwarts.

Charms EE

Transfiguration EE

History of Magic EE

Herbology EE

Care of Magical Creatures A

Now the ones from GLA,

Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts EE

Occlumency and Legilimency O

Barriers EE

Potions O

Dark Arts O

Healing EE

Introduction to Muggles A

Languages Japanese Basics EE

French Basics O

Sword Fighting EE."

"Well done Draco," smiles Harry opening his.

JAPANESE EXAMS FOR WIZARD ACCEPTANCE

O means Outstanding

EE means Exceeding Expectations

A means Acceptable

P means Poor

T means Troll

O, EE, A is passing and P and T are failing.

Here are the results for Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter.

From Hogwarts

Charms EE

Transfiguration O

History of Magic A

Herbology EE

Care of Magical Creatures EE

From Gundam Liberation Academy

Introduction to Wizards and Witches EE

Barriers EE

Healing O

Occlumency and Legilimency EE

Languages Japanese Basics O

French Basics A

Dark Arts O

Potions A

Gymnastics EE

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Hand to Hand Combat EE

"I got eight EE's, five O's, and three A's," says Harry.

"Sweet Harry," smiles Draco. "We both did great. I'm going to go ahead and see Blaise. I want to know what he got."

"I'll see you there," states Harry. "I want to stop by Tyler's house and travel with him to the school."

~~~Blaise's House~~~

"Mom, Draco will be here soon," sighs Blaise. "I have to be ready to go. It'll be the last time I go over there for school."

"I know baby," smiles his mother fixing his white robe for him. "I'm so proud of you."

The fire place flares and Draco walks out. Blaise and Draco kiss quickly before exchanging letters. Once they are done, the two floo to the school.

~~~Kade's Dorm Room~~~

"KADE, HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE," shouts Kres standing in her blue robes. Who heard of a house called Crystal with blue as the color.

"Kres, you don't have to shout," sighs Kade walking into the room. "You'd think with someone with 4 O's would know not to shout in the house."

"Oh shut up Mr. 7 O's Man," huffs Kres. Turning to leave, Kade wraps his arms around her.

"Ready to go my love," speaks Kade kissing her cheek quickly before moving to leave his dorm room.

"Let's go," says Kres dragging Kade to the Great Hall.

~~~Azia's Dorm Room~~~

"Hermione, what are you doing up here?" asks Azia turning from the mirror where he had been straightening his white robe to look at Hermione in her white robe.

"I've come to see how you did on your exams and to tell you mine," smiles Hermione. "I got one A, six EE's, and eight O's, and that includes the ones from Hogwarts too."

"That's great," Azia kisses her on the lips. "I got three A's, five EE's, and six O's."

"Not as good as me but still great," says Hermione, pulling Azia with her out of his room.

~~~Neville's Dorm Room~~~

"Thanks for the help Luna," says Neville turning around to face her in his green robes while she is wearing red.

"Look we are dressed in Christmas colors," laughs Luna twirling around.

"Come on," smiles Neville. "Let's head down."

~~~Tyler's Entrance Room~~~

"Harry's here, I'm going on ahead," shouts Damien as Harry stumbles out of the fireplace. Damien catches him.

"Thanks," smiles Harry as Tyler walks into the room. Tyler makes a slow circle around to show is emerald robes. "Looking good, we match," Harry does a small circle as well.

"Shall we exchange grades before we go," suggests Tyler. "I got two A's, seven EE's, and seven O's. I think I did pretty good."

"I got three A's, eight EE's, and five O's," says Harry. "I did good."

"Now, shall we go graduate from GLA," smiles Tyler hooking arms with Harry. The two of them floo together, Tyler helps stable Harry when they come out.

~~~Great Hall~~~~

"Welcome Mothers, Fathers, Brothers, Sisters, Guardians, Friends, Staff, Professors, and Students to another year of graduate students passing through our halls for the last time," smiles Headmistress D'Archangelo. "Today, we have fifty-two students leaving our halls and going out to gain a carrier in something they will enjoy."

"We shall go from house to house and call each student up to receive their diploma," she continues. "The First house is Diamond." She calls forth three students before she says "Granger Hermione. Now Miss. Granger transferred before her fifth year to school here and she has excelled in every course she has taken proving that one can be smart in any field."

Hermione blushes as she takes her diploma from Headmistress D'Archangelo. Stepping down as the next person steps up to receive theirs. "Tao Azia, he has been here for eight years, learning but not making friends until his fourth year. I proudly watched him become friends with others his age."

Azia smiles as he looks towards his friends knowing she is talking about them. Taking his diploma, he goes to join Hermione. "Last but not least, Zabini Blaise, another transfer student in his fifth year. He showed that being a former Slytherin cannot hold one back from showing that one's color is not determined by what house he was in."

Blaise takes his Diploma showing it to everyone, smiling that he has chosen right. "The next House is Ruby." Roll calling five people before getting to "Lovegood Luna. She is another fifth year transfer that proved to others that one can catch up on classes when one puts their mind to it."

Luna skips up to take hers, enjoying that fact that she is recognized for being herself for once. "Malfoy Draco," calls D'Archangelo. "He' transferred half way through fifth year. Working harder than any other student to make up for lost work and still having time to make friends."

Draco follows Luna in smiling while he gets his diploma. He is a little sad that his parents refused to come see this big day. D'Archangelo calls the last six students within their house. Each one taking their diploma, "now I call for the Emerald house." She speaks out four names before she lands on, "Keel Tyler. I'm very proud of this young man. He reached out to each new student we got and befriended who he wanted."

Tyler rubs the back of his head as he bows to the Headmistress while taking his diploma. All he did was be friendly to anyone who would let him reach out to them. "Longbottom Neville, the last transfer of fifth year for this class. He was timid at first but he blossomed when he saw that he could take the classes he wanted."

Neville almost trips up the stairs, blushing as he lets the Headmistress give him his diploma. In the crowd, Neville can see his Gran smiling proudly. The Headmistress calls two more people before she calls for," Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter Harry. A young man that left his old school at the beginning of his fourth year in order to escape a Headmaster that put his life in danger, while here, he blossomed into a wonderful young man that takes his life seriously."

"Go Harry!" shouts Duo.

Harry steps forward blushing madly. He's never had anyone say such things about him. It's weird to feel such praise for a person like him. Headmistress D'Archangelo calls the last four names for their house before calling out for the "Crystal House, Alexander Kaden., someone who has always stuck by what he believes in and never lets anyone change him."

"I rock," shouts Kade as he walks up to his Headmistress. She hands him his diploma laughing at his antics before turning to call out the next name. "Draven Kresandra, when she walked through the doors for the first time, I knew she was going to be trouble. Surprisingly though, she never started anything. She always finished what other's started. Still got into trouble."

Kres stands up on the stage and sticks her tongue out at the crowd. She takes her diploma and jumps off the stage. D'Archangelo calls forth ten more students leaving two students left without their diploma. Mitchell is angry because the Headmistress had skipped her name.

"The last from this house is Smith Jared," speaks D'Archangelo. "I'm surprised that he passed but happy that he did not let anything hold him back."

Smith looks at Mitchell before walking up the steps to get his diploma. "Thank you for coming and now there is food and dancing to be held in the third greenhouse. Enjoy."

"WAIT," shrieks Mitchell. "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"You didn't pass any of your courses," answers the Headmistress. "You can't graduate until you pass all of your courses."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR," Mitchell stomps out of the hall.

"Let's Party," shouts Kres.

A/N: READ! So sorry for the long update but I did give you three chapters, so forgive me. Also forgive me that the past couple of chapters have not been beta'd. I've been very busy because of work and very tired because of the long hours. I work six days a week for nine hours a day. It sucks!

TBC…Wow, four chapters to go til the end.


	37. Making Love

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: Rater M for SEX!

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 37: Making Love

~~~Time Get's Away From Us~~~

Harry has been avoiding Dumbledore at all cost. Today they celebrate that Harry and his friends no longer have to go to school in order to train as wizards.

"I can't believe we're done learning," sighs Harry happy to be done with school.

"I can," smiles Tyler. "Now, how about the two of us have some alone time."

"We are alone," chuckles Harry. "I think it is time I tell you my history now. I promised one day I would and today seems like a good a day as any. I will tell you details I have never told anyone."

"You are going to tell me about what happened while you lived with the Dursley's," speaks Tyler looking over at his lover.

"Yea, I am," smiles Harry. "I guess I should start with the first thing I remember. I was cooking dinner for the family and I made a mistake. My uncle burned my hand then shoved me into my room, a cupboard under their stairs. From then on I was punished with pain for any mistake I made. I was punished for mistakes that Dudley my cousin made. I couldn't do better than him in school or I would be punished for being smarter than Dudley. Their favorite method of punishment was of course starvation."

"That is horrible," growls Tyler. "How could they do something like that to someone like you?"

"I know," says Harry. "Yet, they made me believe that I was a worthless, useless, freak that no one wanted or even needed. I learned later that they were in the wrong but it's taken me a very long time to realize that. I had your help of course. You have shown me that I'm needed and wanted to be loved. I have never felt safe, or as loved as I do with you. It's safe to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you if I can."

"I feel the same way," smiles Tyler. "I want to spend my life with you, loving you, and taking care of you. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do to stay by your side."

"Thanks that means a lot to me," breathes Harry leaning in to kiss Tyler on the lips.

Tyler moves one hand behind Harry's head pulling him closer to his body. Harry moans into the kiss and opens his mouth to let Tyler's tongue slip inside. Harry wraps his arms around Tyler's body, pulling them as close to together as possible. Tyler pushes Harry down flat on his back onto the bed. He moves to straddle Harry's body by sliding is leg over on the other side of Harry's legs. He sits up, breaking contact with their lips to look down at Harry.

Harry breathes hard as he looks up at Tyler through laden eyes. He knows everyone has told him to take it slowly with Tyler but he also knows that soon he'll be going up against Voldemort and he isn't even sure he's going to survive that encounter. "Please," breaths Harry.

"What Harry?" asks Tyler.

"I know everyone has told us to wait but I can't," whispers Harry in between kisses. "Please… make love … to me. I want… you… no… I need… you, now."

"If this is what you want," whispers Tyler wanting Harry to be sure.

"Yeah, this is what I want," smiles Harry pulling Tyler down and into a passionate kiss that conveys all of his needs, wants, and love.

"Alright," breathes Tyler pulling away. "As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure" smiles Harry.

Tyler moves to kiss down the side of Harry's neck, licking, nipping, as he travels down then up to Harry's ear. Harry gasps and arches his back when Tyler bites softly on his left ear. Tyler smiles as he realizes that he has found a sensitive spot. He sucks the ear into his mouth, playing with it while enjoying the noises being drawn from between Harry's lips. Tyler lets it go as he moves to suckle his right ear, grinning like a madman who hit the jackpot. Letting that earlobe go, he tugs on Harry's shirt waiting for Harry to lean forward and lift his arms so he can pull the shirt over his head. He tosses the shirt off to the side somewhere before he takes his own shirt off letting it join Harry's shirt on the floor. Harry runs his fingers up and down Tyler's sides smiling when it draws a few shivers from Tyler's body. Tyler leans down to nip at Harry's shoulders watching as Harry shivers from head to foot. He licks, nips, and sucks on Harry's left nipple, making the nub harder before he moves on to reign the same treatment onto his right nipple. Harry moans at the feelings soaring through his body, he can feel his blood racing down to his penis.

Tyler groans as each sound Harry produces races straight to his erection, but he makes sure to commit every sound to memory wanting this moment to last forever. Tyler kisses down to Harry's navel where his tongue dips inside before moving to kiss down to the very tip of Harry's pubic hair. Tyler grins evilly as he skips over the desperate erection to kiss the thighs on each side but moving his hand to tease Harry's balls with feather light touches. Harry arches his back whimpering with need, wanting Tyler to touch him where needed the attention the most. Tyler gives in and wraps on hand around Harry's erection pumping slowly as his tongue touches the tip briefly. He watches as Harry's penis twitches as he continues to lick the very tip of it.

"Please" begs Harry arching his body to get more of Tyler's touches.

"What do you want Harry?" asks Tyler as his tongue runs across Harry's balls.

"Please," begs Harry. "Please give my penis more attention!"

"As you wish," chuckles Tyler before he takes Harry's tip inside his hot cavern.

Harry moans loudly, straining to keep his hips still as he doesn't want to choke his lover. Tyler sucks, swirling his tongue around the tip before moving down more, giving it the same treatment, he moves to until he has all of Harry in his mouth. He alternates between sucking and swirling his tongue around the engorged penis. Harry jerks his hips once in an attempt to keep them still. His hands twist in the sheets as he tosses his head back and forth in ecstasy. Harry barely notices a finger swirling around his opening, lightly touching the entrance. Tyler pulls back when he feels that Harry is close to the edge, smiling when Harry lets out a whine in disappointment.

"Don't," pleads a panting Harry lifting his head to see what Tyler is doing.

"Don't what, Harry?" asks Tyler as he reaches over to the night stand where he knows there is some lotion he can use for what is coming next.

"Don't stop," breathes Harry putting his head back on the pillow.

"Don't worry, Harry," chuckles Tyler squeezing some lotion on his fingers. "I won't leave you like that for long."

Tyler takes Harry in the mouth again. Harry throws his head back and arches upwards; he barely notices the fingers touching his entrance softly. Harry relaxes his body as Tyler pushes his finger inside up to the first knuckle. He slowly works the finger until it slides in completely. Harry shifts slightly at the discomfort feeling the finger is creating. Tyler sucks on Harry's penis distracting him enough for Tyler to move the finger around inside of Harry without him noticing it. Tyler pulls the finger out and puts more lotion on his fingers before he starts to slowly push two fingers inside of Harry. Harry winces slightly in pain at the burning sensation he feels but he doesn't say anything. Tyler hears Harry wince in pain, he pulls away from Harry's lovely erection to move up and kiss Harry on the lips.

"It's ok Harry," whispers Tyler into Harry's ear. "The pain will go away."

"I know," whispers Harry pulling Tyler down for another kiss on the lips.

Tyler kisses back fully as he moves his two fingers in a scissor motion to stretch Harry out more before he pulls them out only to replace them with three fingers. Harry winces in pain and grips Tyler's shoulder as he tries to ride out the pain. Tyler kisses up and down Harry's neck as he twists and scissor's Harry's insides looking for something. Tyler moves his fingers slightly to the left pushing against something inside of Harry that leaves him gasping for breath. The feeling of pure pleasure courses through his body from that lovely bundle of nerves.

"What was that?" asks Harry trying to calm his breathing down.

"That was your prostate, Harry," chuckles Tyler. "If touched the right way, it feels wonderful."

"It would seem so," breathes Harry laughing lightly.

"Yes, it does seem so," smiles Tyler kissing Harry on the lips as he pulls his fingers out. "This will hurt, Harry. I want you to relax as much as possible, ok?"

"Ok," nods Harry relaxing his body.

Tyler places a large amount of the lotion on his erection, using one hand to guide himself to Harry's small entrance, he uses the other one to move Harry's leg outward to give him more room. He bends down and kisses Harry on the lips just as his tip hits Harry's entrance. He pushes against the small ring of muscles, putting light pressure on it being as gentle as possible. Harry breathes through his nose and relaxes his muscles some more feeling a slight burning sensation as the head of Tyler's penis breaches the ring of muscles. Tyler pauses once the tip of his penis is inside; he takes a good look at Harry, who nods for him to continue.

He pushes slowly forward into Harry's tight passage, gasping at the feeling of the muscles clenching around his erection. God, did it feel so good. Harry closes his eyes to the pain, breathing slowly through his mouth as he tries to will the burning sensation away. Tyler slides the rest of the way in and stops using all of his control to keep still instead of pounding into Harry like he wants to. He watches Harry's face closely, waiting for Harry to open his eyes and give him the go ahead. Harry keeps his eyes closed as he rides out the waves of pain coursing throughout his body. Once the pain diminishes, he slowly opens his eyes to start up at Tyler. He squeezes his insides and watches as Tyler shudders in pleasure from the action.

"Don't do that, Harry," breathes Tyler. "I'll lose my control if you continue to do that."

"What if I want you to lose control, hm?" asks Harry squeezing Tyler's erection against his walls.

Tyler shudders at the feeling of his penis being squeezed by tight muscles. He doesn't even try to suppress a moan as Harry squeezes him again. "Move," says Harry ready for Tyler to do something. Tyler places a hand on Harry's hip and the other on the bed to support himself. He pulls his hips back until he is almost all the way out of Harry before he snaps his hips forward, thrusting back into Harry's tight cavern. He continues with these long slow thrusts into Harry. Harry wraps his hands around Tyler's neck, moving his own hips in rhythm with Tyler's. Harry shifts around until Tyler hits his prostate with every thrust.

"Faster," whispers Harry into Tyler's ear as pleasure courses up his body from every nerve ending within his entrance.

Tyler thrusts faster slowly, letting Harry adjust to the speed and match him thrust for thrust. Harry throws his head back in ecstasy, loving the feel of Tyler inside of him, around him, moving with him, and loving him like no other has ever done. Together, make love like thousands before them in an act of showing their love that has been around since the beginning of time. Tyler can feel the build of his orgasm coming, noticing that Harry is on the edge like him. He slips a hand in between their bodies to grasp and pump Harry's throbbing erection in time with his thrusts. Harry gasps at the dual sensations and arches his body in response. By arching upwards, it changes Tyler's aim, so on his next thrust he brushes against Harry's bruised prostate tipping him over the edge.

"Tyler," shouts Harry as his orgasm rips through him, squeezing Tyler's erection as his seed splashes both his and Tyler's chest.

The tightness around his erection pushes him over the edge, "Harry!" shouts Tyler shuddering as he releases inside of Harry.

He waits for his orgasm to end before he slips out of Harry. He moves to the side before falling onto the bed, this way he doesn't land on top of Harry and squish him. He pulls Harry into his arms as Harry snuggles against his chest. Harry places his head in between Tyler's shoulder and head, using the space as a pillow he closes his eyes, letting the afterglow feeling wash over him. Tyler smiles as he trails his head up and down Harry's side in a calming motion.

"That was wonderful," whispers Harry in a sleepy voice.

"Sleep, love" whispers Tyler knowing Harry needs all the sleep he can get.

"Love you," mumbles Harry slowly slipping asleep.

"Love you," whispers Tyler kissing Harry on the forehead as his breathing evens out. He holds Harry close to him as he lets himself drift off to sleep, feeling content and warm.

TBC…Three to Go!


	38. Final Battle Part 1

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 38: Final Battle Part 1

~~~Voldemort~~~

A few weeks pass since that night of passion between Harry and Tyler. A lot happened since that time and Harry and Tyler didn't get much of a chance to be together since that night. With Voldemort moving out into the open, attacking and killing people. Harry and Tyler both stepped forward to help out the victims and to fight off whatever Death Eaters they encounter, trying to save as many people as they can.

During those few weeks they spent helping others, Harry felt that his body was off but he couldn't place what was wrong and decided that he didn't need to be distracted, thus he pushed the feeling aside for now. The two worked tirelessly with Severus, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Kres, Kade, Azia, Hermione, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, Catherine, Une, Zechs, Lucrezia, Hilde, Sally, Rhea, and Howard to stop Voldemort from killing more people. Harry is more than ready to face off against the madman and is counting down the days until Severus tells him that Voldemort is finally attacking Hogwarts.

Harry and his friends, family, and lover all go to Hogwarts the day before the attack to make plans on defending Hogwarts. The place Harry once called home. The day of the attack, everyone split into nine groups. Severus, Draco, and Blaise go after Lucius Malfoy and his group of Death Eaters. Kres, Kade, and Dorothy go after Bellatrix Lestrange and her group. Azia, Hermione, and Catherine go after Ron and his group of Death Eaters. Duo, Heero, and Wufei go after a set of Death Eaters. Quatre, Trowa, and Une go after a set of Death Eaters. Zechs, Lucrezia, and Hilde go after a set of Death Eaters. Sally, Rhea, and Howard go around healing the injured on their side of the war. Neville and Luna go after Nagini. Harry and Tyler go after Voldemort.

Severus, Draco, and Blaise run towards Lucius Malfoy and his group of Death Eaters. "Look at what I found. Three traitors coming to die," laughs Lucius.

"No, you will die," snaps Draco pointing his wand at his own father.

A fight breaks out between the good guys and the bad guys. Severus and Blaise lead the group of Death Eaters away from Draco and Lucius. The two of them work quickly to knock them out. Meanwhile Draco and Lucius are not talking to each other instead they are throwing deadly spells at each other, trying to kill each other. Draco doesn't dodge in time and a cutting hex hits him in the shoulders. He falls to the ground as his father approaches him.

"Right where you belong," chuckles Lucius. "At my feet, licking my boots, and doing what you are told to do Draco. Time to die," he aims his wand at Draco ready with the deadly curse.

Draco grins, "I don't think so." Draco shoots a stunning spell at his father. His father falls to the ground unconscious.

Dorothy, Kres, and Kade move to stop Bellatrix from advancing very far. "Well what do we have here," smiles Bellatrix. "Two wimpy girls and one scaredy boy, I wonder what kind of damage I can do to you two."

"Wimpy," barks Kres. "I'll show you who's wimpy."

"I'd stand back and let her take on the crazy woman," suggests Kade moving to take down a Death Eater.

"Why?" asks Dorothy stunning a Death Eater herself.

"She hates it when people call her weak or any other form that means weak," says Kade taking down another one. "It drives her crazy. Best to leave her alone for a while and then she will calm down."

"You know best," shrugs Dorothy knocking out another one.

The two continue to take down Death Eaters as Kres faces off against Bellatrix. "Wimpy, I'll show her who's wimpy," mutters Kres to herself. She starts throwing out simple curses at Bellatrix who dodges or blocks them, all the while laughing her head off. Bellatrix sends out some of her own but Kres dodges every single one of them. She is still muttering to herself about being called wimpy. Bellatrix starts to realize that Kres is giving her a run for her money and it pisses her off. She doesn't think a small girl like Kres would be able to stop her. Kres smiles to herself as she sees Bellatrix is getting angry.

Bellatrix makes a mistake that Kres takes advantage of and knocks Bellatrix out with a well aimed stunning spell. "That'll show you who's wimpy," huffs Kres taking Bellatrix's wand and sitting down on top of her body to make sure she doesn't go anywhere once she regains consciousness.

"Feeling better, Kres?" asks Kade walking up to her after finishing off the last Death Eater.

"Much," smiles Kres.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," says Dorothy with an evil grin.

"Noted," grins Kres.

"Nice throw," shouts Hermione to Catherine as she casts another spell.

"Thanks," grins Catherine. "Years of practice in the circus."

"So, have you come running back to me Hermione," chuckles Ron as he moves in front of his group of Death Eaters.

"Actually," speaks Azia. "She's here to dump your sorry ass for good."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure of that?" asks Ron turning to look at Azia.

"Go Hermione, Catherine," says Azia. "Leave Ronald to me."

"Be careful," states Hermione kissing Azia on the cheek before the two run to catch up with Ron's group of Death Eaters.

"How dare she?! So, you think you can take me on," snorts Ron.

"Yes I can," grins Azia. "Hermione told me all about you Ronald. I know for a fact that I'm stronger and smarter than you. It's not a surprise that she would pick me to be with instead of a loser like you."

"You'll pay for that," snarls Ron casting spell after spell at Azia who dodges each one easily without moving much from his spot.

"It's no wonder she left you," chuckles Azia. "You can't even aim correctly."

Azia moves slightly around to dodge each curse, hex, and spell shot at him by Ron. Azia casts a few well placed spells that have Ron falling to the ground a few minutes into the fight. Hermione and Catherine come back a couple of minutes later with a few scratches but otherwise fine.

"Come to your death," speaks Duo casting one deadly spell after another. "Shinigami has come to take your souls away."

"Take it easy Duo," says Wufei casting stunning spells left and right. "You don't need to kill them."

"I know that," grins Duo turning to hit a hex at a Death Eater about to fire at Heero.

"Thanks," nods Heero not bothering to turn around but trusting Duo and Wufei to keep him safe.

"No problem, Hee-chan," smiles Duo firing more spells off in another direction.

"Watch out Duo," shouts Wufei just as a stray cutting hex hits Duo in the back.

Wufei and Heero finish off the rest of their Death Eaters before running to the fallen Duo. Their war time reflexes kick in the moment they look at the mess of blood and torn shirt upon Duo's back. Wufei swears in Chinese as he gently tries to take the shirt off without hurting Duo. Heero holds Duo up off the ground to give Wufei room to work. The two uses Duo's torn shirt as bandages to put pressure on the wounds to stop them from bleeding.

Quatre shoots off hex after hex at the Death Eaters that try to take out either Une or Trowa who are in front of him. Trowa and Une are standing in front of Quatre taking down one Death Eater after another. The three of them work well together as they continue to take down those in front of them. There is no need for words between them because they are not needed. They take down their group of Death Eaters and more.

Zechs keeps moving in front of Lucrezia to protect her from hexes, curses, and spells being thrown her way. She keeps moving away from Zechs so she can continue to attack the Death Eaters. Hilde is dodging and attacking any Death Eater that gets within her sight, not caring who was fighting them. Since none of the Death Eaters can get a shot in edge wise.

"I can fight," shouts Lucrezia before shoving her husband away from her to attack the one in front of her.

"You should stop trying to protect her and instead just attack," says Hilde with a grin on her face.

"I know," replies Zechs before going on the offensive instead of the defense.

"We are getting close," says Luna walking slowly through the forest.

"Good," nods Neville. "The sooner we kill Nagini, the better."

The two move through the forest slowly knowing that the snake will be heard to spot. They need to make sure Nagini is dead before Harry can truly face Voldemort knowing he can win for good this time. They know how important this mission is and they will complete it. Luna stops and motions for Neville to take out the sword he brought to kill Nagini with. He takes this as a sign that they have found Nagini's hiding spot.

Luna moves towards the front of Nagini to distract her while Neville came up from behind and sliced her head off. The two turn and run as soon as they are done, not wanting to stay and get caught by the Death Eaters that were supposed to be guarding Nagini.

"We did it," smiles Neville.

"Yes, now the rest is up to Harry and Tyler," says Luna.

"How is everyone?" asks Sally running up to Severus, Draco, and Blaise.

"Draco was hit in the shoulder with a cutting hex," speaks Severus.

"I'm fine," bites out Draco keeping his hand on the cut.

"I'll be the judge of that," says Sally moving in front of Draco.

"Let her see," pleads Blaise.

"Fine," huffs Draco removing his hand.

Sally inspects the wound before healing it. "You'll be fine."

"I told you so," huffs Draco letting Blaise hug him.

"I know but now I feel better," smiles Blaise.

"Is there anyone hurt?" asks Rhea running up to Kres, Kade, and Dorothy.

"Nope we are all fine, Headmistress," smiles Kres as she taps her hand off Bellatrix's head with glee.

"Move on and help those in need," says Dorothy.

"Alright," nods Rhea running away.

"Do you guys need help?" asks Howard running up to Azia, Hermione, and Catherine.

"I'm fine," says Azia holding his hands up as if to prove his statement true.

"Just scratches," sighs Catherine letting Howard heal them.

"Same," smiles Hermione letting Howard heal her.

"Need to go," says Howard. "Later kids."

"What happened?" asks Sally running to Duo's side.

"He was hexed from behind with a cutting curse," answers Heero as Wufei clears up Duo's back for Sally to see.

"You did a good job, boys," smiles Sally healing the wound and pulling out a potion. "Turn him over."

The two boys work together to turn Duo over without hurting their lover. Sally pours the Blood Replenisher potion down his throat.

"Let him rest," says Sally standing up. "He'll be fine in a few hours." She leaves them.

"Is there anyone hurt?" asks Rhea running up to Quatre, Trowa, and Une.

"Une needs healing and so doesn't my husband," says Quatre.

"…," says Trowa.

"I'm fine," states Une.

Rhea heals Une's wounds regardless of her protests. She also heals Trowa and gives Quatre a headache potion knowing his head must be hurting by now from all the emotions on the battlefield.

"Need healing anyone?" asks Howard running to Zechs, Lucrezia, and Hilde.

"My idiot husband does," says Lucrezia pointing to Zechs.

"Hey, I take offense to that," says Zechs feigning anger.

"Well you were the idiot trying to protect his wife," laughs Hilde as Howard heals Zechs.

"Anyone else?" asks Howard.

"Nope, Howie," smiles Hilde.

"Are you two ok?" asks Rhea as they walk out of the forest.

"We're fine," says Luna moving her head right to left.

"Nagini is beheaded," states Neville sitting down.

TBC…Two to Go!


	39. Final Battle Part 2

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 39: Final Battle Part 2

"Ah, Harry, how nice to see you?" smiles Albus as Harry and Tyler walk up to him.

"Shut it old man," says Harry. "I don't want to hear you say anything. I'm here to defeat Voldemort and move on in my life."

"Enough, Harry," speaks Tyler putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let us head towards Voldemort."

"Right, that is why I am here," nods Harry turning from Albus and towards the area Voldemort is waiting at.

"Let us go together," speaks Sirius walking up from somewhere behind Albus. "I know you need stability for your home life but let your godfather join in on this fight."

"Do what you want," sighs Harry grabbing Tyler's hand as they start the walk down to Voldemort.

Sirius, Harry, and Tyler head towards Voldemort who is waiting for Harry to approach him. Harry stares at Voldemort contemplating how he was going to defeat this man while knowing he needs to die as well. Tyler prays to all that is above him to let Harry survive this encounter against the madman. Sirius can't believe it has come time to end Voldemort's life once and for all.

"Harry Potter, so nice of you to join me," speaks Voldemort keeping his wand pointed at the three wizards.

"That isn't my name anymore, Tom," says Harry.

"Don't call me by that NAME," shouts Voldemort.

"My name is Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter," remarks Harry ignoring Voldemort's outburst against his muggle name. "Besides, we all know how much you hate your birth name, Tom. I just like ignoring you."

"You will regret it," snaps Voldemort shouting, "Crucio!"

Harry side steps the curse coming his way as Tyler moves slightly to let it pass him by. "My, I hadn't realized you had a temper, Tom," chuckles Harry. "Perhaps it's time for you to take some anger management classes."

"I think, Harry, that we should just use that spell and end this now," states Tyler moving to stand beside Harry again.

"What spell is that?" asks Sirius curious as to what the boy his godson is dating is talking about.

"That is for us to know and for everyone else to find out," remarks Tyler.

"You will not escape me Potter," says Voldemort. "You will die today."

"Really?" asks Harry. "And here I thought that I was going to have to talk you to death."

"You shall see," grins Voldemort as two Dementors appeared behind Voldemort.

The two Dementors move forward pass Voldemort and onwards towards Harry, Tyler, and Sirius. "I expected more from you," chuckles Tyler stepping forward. "This is something a third year student can take care of. EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A huge Majestic Tiger flows from Tyler's wand and runs at the two Dementors effectively pushing them away. Tyler returns his wand back at Voldemort looking at him and waiting for his next move. Tyler's majestic tiger will keep the Dementors at bay until he ends the spell but he doesn't have to keep his eyes on it or even concentrate on his tiger to keep its manifestation.

"I thought there would be more," says Tyler grinning.

"CRUCIO!" shouts Voldemort aiming his spell at Sirius.

Sirius dodges the curse and sends back a stinging hex hoping to keep Voldemort on him. The two go back and forth trading spells until Voldemort hits Sirius with a well placed "STUPEFY."

Tyler rushes over to where Sirius falls down as Harry casts a well aimed "EXPELLIARMUS" at Voldemort. Voldemort calls forth a shield to block the spell. The two exchange a few spells missing each time. Tyler uses a simple Rennervate to revive Sirius before running back to where Harry was standing.

Voldemort watches as Harry and Tyler move around each other as if protecting each other from his spells. Voldemort grins and realizes that Harry and Tyler are together in the sense of lovers. He comes up with a plan to break Harry. This way he can win by defeating Harry through his one weakness, his lover's fall.

"IMPERIO," shouts Voldemort aiming his wand at Tyler.

Harry turns to intercept the spell but he is too slow and the spell hits Tyler square in the chest. Tyler fights against the feeling of his mind clouding over. _Use Diffindo against Harry, Tyler._ Tyler shakes his head resisting the urge to raise his wand against his beloved Harry. Harry sends a quick prayer to above that Tyler will push Voldemort out of his mind. Tyler's wand slowly lifts up; one can tell that Tyler is struggling hard against the voice in his head because his wand arm is shaking from the effort to keep his wand from pointing at Harry.

"_Diffindo_," shouts Tyler as tears leak from his eyes at the thought of using the spell to cut his lover up.

"Protego," shouts Harry erecting the shield before the spell can hit him, effectively absorbing the spell. "Fight it Tyler!"

"Come to me Tyler," speaks Voldemort grinning at Harry.

Tyler's entire body struggles against the order but he cannot stop his legs from moving him towards the Dark Lord. Harry closes his eyes for a second before opening them again. Sirius is growling at Voldemort for even daring to use Tyler against Harry. Tyler's body stops in front of Voldemort. Voldemort grabs him and turns him around to face Harry, holding Tyler close to his body, he grins.

"Drop your wand, Harry, or I kill Tyler," chuckles Voldemort as Harry drops his wand to the ground. "Back away from him Black." Sirius backs away slowly while trying to figure out what he can do to get Tyler away from Voldemort. "Now what would Harry like me to do to Tyler, hm?"

"Don't do anything," shouts Harry taking a step forward.

"INCARCEROUS," shouts Voldemort as thick ropes fly from Voldemort's wand to wrap around Harry, making him fall to his knees so he can't come any closer. "That is as far as you go, Harry. I don't want you to spoil the party."

"Don't you dare harm him," growls Harry struggling with the ropes, while looking for his wand with one hand.

"Oh, is poor Harry Potter protective of his little whore?" asks Voldemort grinning at the look of pure rage that falls onto Harry's face at the mention of Tyler being a whore. "How about I induct him into my group of Death Eaters? Would that please you, hm?"

"Don't you dare do that to him," growls Harry finding his wand and standing up making sure his wand is hidden from Voldemort's sight.

"Watch your precious Tyler scream in pain, Harry," smiles Voldemort. "CRUCIO."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh," screams Tyler falling to the ground withering in pain from the curse.

"TYLER," screams Harry glaring at Voldemort.

Voldemort lifts the curse only to bend down and roll up the sleeve on Tyler's left arm. Tyler doesn't move because the pain still lacing his aching muscles. He's never been under the Cruciatus Curse before, so he can't shake off the effects like Harry can. Voldemort points his wand onto the pale skin of Tyler's arm, saying, "Morsmordre." Tyler screams in pain as the Dark Mark forms onto Tyler's skin painfully.

"TYLER," screams Harry ripping the ropes apart and points his wand at Voldemort. "SECTUMSEMPRA."

"PROTEGO," casts Voldemort placing a foot on Tyler's chest before standing up to look into the enraged emerald eyes of one pissed off Harry. "Is that the best you can do, Harry?" Voldemort laughs at him.

Sirius meanwhile was standing to the side watching with horror as Voldemort tortured Harry's boyfriend right in front of them. He quickly picks up a rock and whispers "portus," turning the rock into a portkey. He watches as Harry flings spell after spell at Voldemort, whom just laughs as his shield takes each and every one of them as if they were nothing. Sirius takes this time to move slowly towards the back of Voldemort. Once behind him, Sirius sneaks forward and places the portkey on the arm of Tyler and the two of them are whisked away.

Voldemort roars out in angers as his foot hits the ground, noticing that Tyler is no longer underneath his foot. Harry breathes a sigh of relief and sends a quick _thank you_ to Sirius before turning his eyes back on Voldemort.

Sirius and Tyler land with a thump in Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Wing. Poppy runs over to where the two are praying everything is alright with them both. "What's wrong?" asks Poppy kneeling down to look over Tyler's limp body.

"You need to treat him for the Cruciatus Curse. He's also just been branded by Voldemort with the Dark Mark," answers Sirius looking down at the boy who means the world to Harry.

"Oh dear," breathes Poppy running to her potions stores and grabbing the ones she needs to treat Tyler's nerve endings with. "Poor dear, must have been in a lot of pain."

"He was cursed twice with the Cruciatus Curse, was placed under the Imperius Curse and forced to attack Harry," says Sirius shaking his head at how evil Voldemort truly is. "Of course he is in pain, but his emotional pain is far greater than the physical pain."

"Where were we?" asks Harry holding his wand hand at level with his glare.

"I was just about to end this all," says Voldemort growling at the loss of his play toy.

"Alright," grins Harry. "How about we each cast one last spell and we'll see who's been left standing? The one left standing is the winner of this war and their side will claim victory over the other. Sound fair to you?"

"Perfect," smirks Voldemort thinking he has the better end of this deal, he believes he knows which spell Harry is going to use against him and he knows it will not work.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," shouts Voldemort.

At the same time Harry shouts, "NEX ALICA*," catching Voldemort off guard by a spell he has never even heard before.

The green killing curse hits Harry square in the chest. Harry closes his eyes accepting death as a natural part of life. Harry knew he would not survive the final battle but had decided that he would take down Voldemort at the same time. It was the least he could do for all those who have fought for him. He just wished he wasn't leaving behind his lover, Tyler. Harry's purple spell splits in two, one hitting Voldemort square in the chest while the other one hits Harry's Lightening Bolt Scar. The curse he sent to Voldemort was seeking out the every single soul of Voldemort that was alive, killing them, regardless of where the souls had been kept.

Even though, Harry knew that all the objects has been gathered in one place. Heero and the others hadn't been able to destroy them. Duo knew a spell that would but didn't want to risk the Dark Lord finding out about the destroyed Horcrux and thus making a new one. That is why Tyler and Harry created the spell _Nex Alica_, which would hunt for all of Voldemort's souls and kill them.

~~~Awakened~~~

Harry groans as he becomes aware of a throbbing in his forehead where his scar used to be. Harry's curse did more than kill the soul inside of Harry, it also destroyed the cursed scar, leaving Harry's forehead smooth. Harry smiles as he realizes that the throbbing in his head means that he survived the killing curse again. He slowly opens his eyes knowing he will be in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and that the light will hurt his eyes.

He takes a look around the room after his eyes adjust to the light, before slowly sitting up. There was no one in the wing except another bed with a figure laying on it. It takes Harry a moment before he realizes who it is that is sleeping in the bed next to him without his glasses on. Harry grabs his glasses off from the stand next to his bed before he slides off the bed to stand. His knees shake slightly but he manages to keep himself standing upright.

He walks slowly to the bed next to his, taking his left hand to grab onto Tyler's while his free hand moves to cup Tyler's face in a soft caring manner. He takes a good look at both of Tyler's bare arms noticing with a happy sigh that the Dark Mark is gone from his lover's skin. Harry doesn't bother to wipe away the tears that start to fall from his eyes at the sight of his lover alive and well without that mark on his arm, meaning that Voldemort has been defeated once and for all.

Tyler opens his eyes slowly wondering why his face feels so wet. He blinks a few times to let his eyes adjust to the lighting only to see Harry's head bend over his with his eyes closed, crying his heart out in happiness. Tyler smiles and brings up his free hand to caress Harry's cheek softly comforting him the only way he can right now. Harry slowly opens his eyes to see Tyler's staring right back at him. He had never been so glad to see those bright blue eyes as he is right now.

"Hey," whispers Tyler once Harry's eyes are on him.

"Hey, yourself," whispers Harry leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Tyler's lips.

Harry pulls back as Tyler scoots over to give Harry room to join him in bed. Harry lies down next to Tyler, letting Tyler pull him into a hug. The two hug each other tightly relishing in the fact that they are alive and with the one they loved the most. Tyler rolls them over so that Harry is underneath him, bending down to take Harry's kips into a passionate kiss. Enjoying the feel of their lover against their bodies, not caring where they are or who sees them. They just want to enjoy this moment of simply knowing that they are alive and will continue to live.

TBC… Nex Alica is Latin for Death Spell. It is from English to Latin. This is my spell, if you want to use it ask me and give me credit for it. This spell seeks out the soul of the intended target and doesn't stop until all of the soul is dead. Very useful against Horcrux Voldemort . MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	40. Happiness

GLA: Gundam Liberation Academy

Crossover: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing

Parings: HY/WC/DM, TB/QW, NL/LL RW/HG/OCC, BL/DM, HP/OCC

Rating: PG-13 may go up at a later date

Summary: Duo Maxwell is Harry Potter's cousin and takes him away from Hogwarts to attend a school in Japan where they live. GLA or Gundam Liberation Academy gives you more classes, new faces, and a different kind of thrill and Harry Potter can't wait to enjoy it all in order to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Chapter 40: Happiness

~~~The Future~~~

It's been ten years since Harry defeated Voldemort and the world became peaceful once more. Many lives had been taking during the last war but none of them were forgotten. Each one lived out their days the way they had wanted to before the final battle had come.

Zechs and Lucrezia Peacecraft still work for the Preventers but at the moment Lucrezia is taking some leave to rest her body before she gives birth to their second child. Zechs named their first born son, Milliardo Peacecraft, feeling that his son will do the name more justice then he did when it had been his. He's now six years old and looking forward to the arrival of his baby sister. Lucrezia insists on naming their second born Noin. Only because it was the name she had just the most when she had been fighting in the first war. Zechs still insists that Lucrezia should just stop working completely and become a stay at home mom for his children. As Milliardo is one day going to take over ruling the Sanc Kingdom. Lucrezia ignores her husband's wishes and says that the job at the moment belongs to Relena and she doesn't want anyone to take over being ruler of Sanc until her son is twenty years old. Milliardo is treated like a prince by all who know him and he loves every second of it.

Foreign Vice Minister Relena Peacecraft Darlian is no longer the Foreign Vice Minister but instead Queen Relena of the Sanc Kingdom. She loves her role but longs for the days when it was much simpler as being the Minister. She has so much more work on her hands that she hired Dorothy Catalonia to help her out. Dorothy of course was glad to help out her secret crush. It only took two years before the two made an official announcement that they were going out. The two wanted to have at least one child that was theirs so they used the WEI Company's technology to impregnate Relena with their biological child. Now, they have a four year old daughter who they adore to no end. They named her Kellie Peacecraft Darlian Catalonia. Kellie knows she is special and uses that knowledge to get almost anything she wants mostly from those who she rarely sees. Dorothy no longer teaches Hand to Hand Combat at GLA.

Catherine Bloom still works for the Circus and has shown no interest in any male men. She doesn't want to stop her life just for a man or children that she could have. She loves moving from place to place and performing for millions of people around the world, on the Colonies, and in the Wizardry World.

Iria Winner has taken over Relena's job of being the Foreign Vice Minister of the world and works her hardest to keep all three worlds at peace with one another. Now that the Colonies, Earth, and Magical worlds know about each other, there are a lot of conflicts but she handles them very well.

Lady Une still works as the head of Preventer's. She continues to recruit people into Preventers while trying to keep the world from having to worry about another war. She now has a magical department filled with wizards who take on cases with Aurors around the world to keep terrorists from destroying the carefully constructed and long fought for peace. Sally Po still works as the main healer for the Preventers but she is now open about her relationship with Lady Une. The two say that is stupid to hide their relationship anymore when their daughter is off to college so that she too one day will help keep the world peaceful. Mariemaia Barton-Khushrenada-Une or rather Maia by those that are family, considered family, and friends loves going to a muggle college in order to get her diploma in Politics. She is also dating to everyone's surprise Colin Creevey who is going to the same college for Photograph.

Hilde still works at her Scrap Yard on L2. She is also helping with the reconstruction of L2, making it into a much better place for all who lives there. Two year ago she got married to her sweetheart Chris Miller and they are now expecting a little boy sometime soon.

Albus Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, he just spends his time with the rest of his family, enjoying the last years of his life. He doesn't bother anyone about destinies and fates. He keeps in contact with those he worked with at Hogwarts but other than that no one hears from Albus. He has finally stopped meddling in other people's lives.

Headmistress Rhea D'Archangelo still runs Gundam Liberation Academy where more and more students are attending because of all of the opportunities they have at GLA than they do anywhere else in the world except maybe Hogwarts now.

Severus Snape is now Headmaster of Hogwarts and has entered a huge list of new courses for the students to take, no longer fearing what the Dark Arts will do to the kids as long as it is taught correctly. He enjoys being the Head of Slytherin as well as he still teaches Potions. The Deputy Headmaster Sirius Black takes on half of the Headmasters duties to help Severus out. He is also the Head of Gryffindor but he doesn't teach a class. Instead he helps Severus relax at night and comforts him. That's right; it was a surprise to everyone when Severus and Sirius announced that they were together. Four years after the defeat of Voldemort, Severus and Sirius got married and now they have a young girl named Eileen Black-Snape.

Howard is still transporting scraps from each Colony and Earth. He still wears his Hawaiian shirts, makes jokes, and still checks up on Duo whenever he is on Earth or even near Earth. He also now calls and checks up on Harry to make sure everything is going well for his newest Grandson. He also talks to Draco when he can. He thinks of Duo, Harry, and Draco as his grandsons.

Trowa is still teaching Gymnastics at GLA and is still very much married to the Professor of History of Magic, Quatre Winner-Barton. Two years after the war with Voldemort was over, the two surprised everyone with news of Quatre with child. They now have a seven and a half year old son named Zayeed Barton after Quatre's father and a four year old daughter named Katherine Barton after Catherine Bloom, Trowa's adoptive sister, and Katherine Winner, Quatre's mother's name. Zayeed will one day take over WEI when he is old enough and out of both muggle and wizard school as well as out of college. No one would have guessed that Trowa would be the softy of the family; he lets his kids get away with a lot of things, making Quatre the bad guy most of the time. Quatre has to discipline their children because Trowa refuses to do so. Quatre hates having to be the bad parent sometimes because of his empath abilities. It doesn't help that Zayeed and Katherine are showing empathic abilities as well.

Heero Yuy still teaches Muggle Technology at GLA. He now has two husbands instead of one and has three children. Wufei Chang-Maxwell-Yuy still teaches Sword Fighting at GLA. He changed his name slightly unlike Heero to include the last name of his new lover and husband. Duo Maxwell-Chang-Yuy still teaches Dark Arts at GLA. His name changed to include his new husband's last names. The three of them have three children all given birth by Duo. Their first child's biological father is Heero, thus his name is Odin Yuy after the man that gave Heero a purpose in life first. Their second child's biological father is Wufei, thus her name is Meilan Chang-Yuy after Wufei's wife who died protecting Wufei's favorite flower meadow.

Their third child's biological father is both Wufei and Heero. No one can explain how the kid has three parents but no one can deny DNA. Heero and Wufei let Duo name their last child Helen Maxwell-Chang-Yuy, after the woman and man that changed Duo's life to the better for a small time. Odin takes after his father in being quiet, strong, and steady. He's eight years old being born almost two years after the defeat of Voldemort. Meilan takes after her father in being honorable, intelligent, and shy to a point. She is six years old, two years younger than her big brother. Helen takes after her mother in being happy, mischievous, and kind hearted. She is four years old, two years younger than her big sister and four years younger than her big brother. She is the baby of the family and everyone protects her as much as they can.

Draco Malfoy now works at GLA in place of Dorothy teaching Hand to Hand Combat to those who wish to learn. He loves his job and is grateful to the classes he took on the side even if he was taking Sword Fighting with Wufei during the school day. He is married to Blaise Zabini-Malfoy. Blaise teaches Sword Fighting at Hogwarts because of the new courses introduced. Even if they both work at two different schools they both live in Japan where they are raising their children. Blaise floos from Hogwarts to their home every evening to spend it with his family.

He doesn't have to worry about detentions or patrolling the school at night because Severus understands what counts more. Draco and Blaise had two children as were per customs of their families. One male heir by the name of Lucien Malfoy named after his Uncle Duo's real name as the black sheep of the Malfoy name to show that Lucien is no longer thought of as a black sheep to the Malfoy family. Lucien is six years old and loves hearing the tale of the Black Sheeped Lucien Malfoy who helped save the Earth three times before he even had any children of his own. One female heir by the name of Pansy Malfoy named after their mutual friend who was killed by Voldemort a year before the final battle happened. Pansy is three years old and believes to be a princess because Draco calls her Princess all the time.

Kaden Mahendra Alexander or Kade to friends and family is happily teaching Politics to the students of Hogwarts. He is married to Kres, his school sweetheart. He loves his life and would not give anything up for what he has now. He knows he has a very good life and is very happy to have met and befriended Harry. Kresandra Tear Alexander nee Draven or Kres to her friends and family is teaching Dark Arts at Hogwarts. She is very happy to have married Kade. Together they have one child because Kres refuses to go through the pains of child birth twice and says if he wants another child he has to give birth to the child instead of her. Needless to say, they only have one son named Emerald Alexander. The both of them agreed that they wanted to name their child after Harry who came into their lives and made it much more fun and interesting. Thus they decided to name their son Emerald after Harry's eyes. He's five years old and is a very hyperactive little one that gives everyone of the adults a run for their money.

Azia Tao teaches at Hogwarts Dragon Training, something he has proven to be really good at. It helps that his family have always been able to speak the Dragon's language as a gift and have always been on good terms with Dragons within Japan. He now is on good speaking terms with the Dragons in England and Scotland. Hermione Tao nee Granger has been married to him for seven years now. She teaches Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, as she understands it much better than the previous professor. They have two children, twins. Xiao Tao, their four year old twin son, who reads everything he can get his hands on regardless if he understands it or not. Carol Tao, their four year old twin daughter, who is always trying to fly on a broom because she likes the feeling of the wind against her skin.

Neville Longbottom took over the Herbology position at Hogwarts. His love for Herbology shines through when he is teaching the children about the plants and how to take care of them. Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood now teaches Divinations with Firenze. When Voldemort fell, Luna's Seer powers showed up, it seems that Voldemort locked away her seer powers because he feared what the future would bring him if someone could see it. He knew Luna's mother was a powerful seer and knew it would transfer to their daughter. He feared the seer so much that he didn't dare try to kill Luna instead he just locked her power away. She can now see when she couldn't before. They have one child, they named her Kailua Longbottom, she is only two but she is already showing signs of being able to see into the future and loves plants.

Rosalie Mitchell and Jarred Smith married but didn't have any kids because she didn't want to ruin her prefect body. They died trying out a new spell Mitchell created. NO one really cared about them so, they were not missed.

As for Harry James Maxwell-Evans-Black-Potter-Keel, he is enjoying his life to the fullest. He's a stay at home mom, even if he protests against being called a mom. He loves looking after his kids and making sure they know they are loved very much. Tyler Keel runs the Home Orphanage out of one of Harry's old Manson. All of the children there have been left homeless because of the war with Voldemort are staying there regardless if they are wizards, witches, muggles, or squibs, it is their home. Since Harry has plenty of money, they don't have to worry about paying for anything.

Tyler and Harry have three children and one on the way. When Poppy came into the room after Harry and Tyler both woke up they found out that the both of them have been out for two whole weeks. To make matters worse, Harry was yelled at for going into battle and endangering an unborn child carelessly. Harry and Tyler both asked Poppy what was she talking about and to their utter surprise they found out that Harry was a month pregnant and they had never known.

Of course, Harry and Tyler both realized that their one night of passion two weeks before the final battle had resulted in said child. They told Poppy that they hadn't known Harry was pregnant and that this was a surprise for the both of them. Poppy smiled at the two of them and said that it wasn't their fault if they hadn't known about the baby. Afterwards, Harry and Tyler had a really long talk about the baby and what they wanted to do about it. They knew that they want to keep the child and raise it. So, eight months later, Harry gave birth to healthy baby boy. They named him James Mike Keel. James for Harry's father and Mike for Tyler's grandfather on his mother's side of the family. James has pale blue eyes and red hair. Three years later, Harry gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Lily Kay Keel. Lily for Harry's mother and Kay for Tyler's grandmother on his father's side of the family. She has blue eyes and black hair.

Three years later (seems to be habit for them to have children three years apart), Harry gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him Cain Solo Keel. Cain because they asked Damien and Lucien, and Damien suggested it because it was Lucien's middle name. Solo because they know how much Solo had influenced Duo before he was brought to Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. He has green eyes and black hair. Today, James is only a year away from attending GLA. Lily has three more years before she can attend GLA. Cain is only four years old and has to wait six years before he can attend GLA and he acts up because he doesn't believe it is fair to him. Today, the three Keel siblings will be joined by a fourth and final sibling because Harry says this is the last time he is ever getting pregnant again.

"Come on Harry," says Tyler holding Harry's hand in his. "You can do this."

"Shut…up," breathes Harry relaxing his body after pushing on that contraction. "I swear, you want any more children, you are birthing them, not me."

"I know, but I think four is enough," smiles Tyler.

"Ok Harry, I need you to push again on your next contraction," states Poppy moving to stand in front of Harry's legs.

"Just a bit longer and she'll be out," says Aurora Warren the Nurse from GLA.

Harry pushes as on the next contraction just as Poppy takes a hold of the baby and pulls her out. Poppy attends to the baby while Aurora heals Harry up to make sure he doesn't lose too much blood. Harry collapses back against the bed, letting go of Tyler's hand. Poppy brings over the baby to Harry and Tyler just as James, Lily, and Cain running into the room. Tyler moves out of the way some and lets the children claim up onto the bed next to Harry. Poppy hands over the bundle into Harry's hands. Harry carefully leans back with their little bundle of joy in his arms and leans towards the children so that they can see their new sister. Tyler moves a little bit of the blanket out of her face so that they can get a better view of the newborn.

"She's small," says Cain.

"She's pretty," smiles Lily.

"What's her name?" asks James.

"Her name is," starts Tyler.

"Grace Lin Alexei Keel," finishes Harry. "Her name is inspired by Gundam Liberation Academy where Tyler and I met and fell in love."

THE END


End file.
